Unspeakables
by evenstar1791
Summary: Sakura's always hated slavery-to the point that she uses almost all of the money her parents give her to campaign against it.  But what will she do now that her parents have forced her to get a slave?  Adult Themes. AU
1. Through the Crooked Glass

**1- Through the Crooked Glass and What She Found There**

Yes I know the chapter name is referencing 'Through the Looking Glass and What Alice Found There', but I figured hey, why not? This is what I produce when I can't sleep…damn having acute sleep insomnia. And it's also what I get for reading stories about slaves and too much Naruto…oh well, enjoy it…and don't be too judgmental please!

%%%

Sakura knew from the moment she'd been all but dragged to the warehouse by her mother and left there with enough money to buy the entire warehouse worth of slaves, that it had been a mistake to listen to her mother's wishes. She always hated the idea of slavery and advocated the abolishment of the practice. And yet, there she was, being forced by her mother to buy a slave. She lived in the dorms at Konoha Academy, but her parents had enough money to squander, and a slave each. And they lived near enough to the school that she could have stayed with them rather than staying in the dorms.

It was her protest to the presence of slaves in the house and the abuse her parents put them through. And there she stood in the front lobby of the warehouse, waiting for the woman behind the desk to notice her presence. If her mother hadn't threatened her with being cut off—and therefore having no flow of cash to fund her protests and petitions—she would have turned and left. It was a vicious cycle for Sakura.

The woman finally noticed her and smiled brightly, standing up and pulling a thin black remote from a drawer. Sakura grimaced at the remote and refused to take it.

"Look, the only reason I'm here is because my parents are forcing me to get a slave." She said at the woman's look of confusion.

"Ah…Any particular type you're looking for?" Sakura paused.

"I suppose one my age…about sixteen or seventeen…male…" She thought it would be awkward if she bought a female slave when she knew how people thought of those with slaves the same gender. The woman nodded a little and headed through a set of double doors. Sakura followed her, trying not to vomit at the sights of the people huddled in cages and being abused. One frail looking girl was being raped by a pale haired man wearing glasses.

"Feel free to browse…if any that you wish to have a look at are being handled at the moment, feel free to notify the handler and they'll help you out." With that, the woman walked off. Sakura paused and looked around. Frail teenage boys were huddled in cages and she shook her head a little. She walked down the row and stopped at a cage.

A thin boy was huddled in a corner, black hair shading his face and mussed terribly in the back. He was clothed in all black and nearly every inch of his skin was covered save his hands and bare feet. Sakura cleared her throat a little, but he made no move to even lift his head.

"Are you sleeping?" She asked tentatively. His head jerked up, his eyes surprised. "Were you expecting to get hurt because you didn't respond?" He blinked coal black eyes and nodded once. She glanced around for a moment then put her hand into the cage. "Come here please."

He didn't move, only stared at her hand blankly. "I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to get a better look at your face." She lifted her other hand, fingers spread. "I don't have a remote even." He paused, but carefully scooted closer to the bars where she stood.

She smiled a little and brushed his hair a little when he got close enough, brushing it out of his face. He was admittedly attractive. She also noticed that he wasn't clothed in black from head to toe, but was covered in dark bruises that covered nearly all of his exposed skin from his dark black shirt and too small shorts. He recoiled from her and she pulled her hand back.

Sakura decided suddenly that she wanted desperately to help him and the only way she could think of at that point in time was to buy him. So she flagged down one of the people that worked there and had them get the boy from the cage. "He'd better not be hurt." She warned dangerously. "Or you'll get no money and I'll just take him." Seeing that she was serious, the man who had been just about to grab the boy by his hair struggled to gently pull the boy to his feet by his elbow

The boy smiled a little at Sakura, obviously grateful. She stalked back into the lobby and started with the paperwork. When someone came out with the boy in tow, she was relieved to find that most of the dark bruises she'd seen on him were apparently smears of dirt and grime—they'd apparently showered him off as his hair was wet. She finished signing things and handed the money over to the woman as she took the folder of papers and the little remote and shackles from the counter. She shoved it all in her large bag and turned to the boy—there had been no name on the paperwork for him, so she was just going to have to find it out for herself.

He trembled with cold and was pushed toward her. A chain leash was put in her hand and she gave it a gentle tug, leaving the warehouse with relief. The boy trailed behind her until she got to her car and opened the door. He stared at the passenger seat of the red convertible. "Don't be shy. Sit down and buckle in." She said gently, letting go of the leash to walk around the car and get behind the wheel. The boy got in and shut the door, buckling his seatbelt silently.

Sakura sighed and drove back to the school. She parked and got out, putting the roof up. The boy stayed in his seat, as though waiting for permission to get out of the car. She opened the door and smiled a little at him. "Come on. I'm not going to let you sit out here in the hot sun." Hesitantly, he got out of the car and followed her to her dorm room. Sakura opened the door to her suite—her parents had paid a high price to get her into a _private_ room that was basically a _studio apartment_ on the top floor of the female dormitory.

Once inside, Sakura turned to the boy and removed the leash and collar. She hung the collar beside her jacket and hid the leash away in the bottom of her closet along with the remote and shackles. She then skimmed through the instructions from the folder and shredded them, only keeping intact the receipts and papers she'd need to show her mother as proof she'd bought a slave—those she stuffed in the bottom of a drawer in her desk. Finally, she looked at the boy again.

He had been standing ramrod stiff the whole time she'd been bustling about, watching her warily. "What's your name?" She asked lightly. He only shook his head. "Well, I can't just say 'hey' or 'you' to get your attention. And it's wrong for me just to _give_ you a name to answer to." She said tiredly.

He shook his head again. This made Sakura touch her forehead in exasperation. "Fine then. For now, I'll just call you Kuro…" She then glanced around her messy room. Dishes were left undone in the kitchenette sink and dirty clothes were scattered across the floor. She sighed at the mess. "I guess you're waiting for me to give you something to do…" She paused. "If you'll do the dishes and pick up the dirty clothes on the floor, I'll fish out my extra bed and fix it up so you'll have a place to sleep."

He paused, but set to work immediately. Though he didn't have a punishment collar on anymore, he worked as though his life depended on getting everything perfect. Sakura shook her head a little and set to work herself, getting out the guest futon—which was rather plush and comfortable compared to most futons available, courtesy of her rich parents—and setting it up on the long window seat. Once she'd finished with that, she decided to start picking up her dirty clothes; fully intent on helping the boy with every chore she set him to if she had the chance.

To her surprise the clothes were already picked up and in the laundry basket inside the bathroom and the dishes washed and set out to dry. The boy straightened from dropping a shirt in the basket and tensed at her look of surprise. "Okay…you work fast. Come here so I can look at you." He hurried over to her and she walked around him. "Hm…I'll have to do something about the fact you have no shoes…and your clothes are too small." She smiled a little. "I think my friend Hinata's cousin may have some extra clothes and shoes in your size."

She grabbed her cell phone from her purse and texted Hinata. "I guess I should explain a few things…I usually go to bed around eleven and get up at six thirty…I'm on a diet, so I don't eat in the cafeteria with everyone else. Classes start at eight thirty sharp and I make a point to be there fifteen minutes early."

Her phone went off so she checked the message. "Okay…she said he's in his dorm." She paused. "I just set up your bed in the window seat there…and the linen closet is practically empty—it's just inside the bathroom, by the way, right behind the laundry basket—so you can put whatever extra clothes we get from Neji in there. The collar…simply because it'll cause problems for both of us if I don't make you wear it…" She sighed. "Outside of this room, you'll have to wear it."

He blinked in surprise. "No, I'm not going to make you wear that stupid collar all the time and punish you over every little thing. I'm entirely against slavery and the only reason I was even there today was because my mom forced me to be there." She grabbed the collar and slowly put it around his neck, keeping it extremely loose. "Come on. Once we get back from this errand, we'll have lunch. I'm sure you're hungry."

His stomach growled loudly and he put his arms around his stomach to staunch the noise. "And I want you to have a proper shower using soap and comfortably warm water and shampoo as soon as you get some food in you." She went to the door and he followed close behind. "I'll try not to be rude or mean, but sometimes I get a little moody and I'm like that to everyone." She continued as they walked across the dormitory and into the male area.

The difference was obvious because of the heavy smell of cologne and sweat from all the jocks that lived on that floor. Sakura stopped in front of a door and rapped lightly on it. Just behind it, the sound of a television playing some random anime theme turned down and a girl with dark brown hair pulled into braids below her ears answered the door. "Ten-ten, is Neji around?" She nodded.

"Yes, Miss Sakura, he is. Neji-sama." She turned to look into the room. Neji looked up from the show.

"Come on in, Sakura. Hinata-sama texted me a minute ago to let me know you were coming by. Who's that?" He asked as Sakura and the boy entered the room and Ten-ten closed the door quietly behind them.

"My mom finally dragged me downtown to get a slave." Sakura groaned. Neji smirked.

"And you actually went along with it?" She nodded a little.

"I had no choice. You know that the money they wire me mostly goes into my protests and campaigns against slavery. I'm making a little headway and can't afford to lose funding."

"Right…he have a name?"

"I don't know it. He refuses to tell me. So for now, I'm just going to call him Kuro." She sighed tiredly. "Please say you have decent clothes you don't wear anymore…and shoes."

"Of course I do. My uncle sends me more clothes than I need." He got up and opened the closet. It was filled to overflowing with clothes. "Go ahead and pick whatever. All the clothes I actually wear are in the dirty clothes or in my drawers." Kuro hesitated, but after an encouraging nod from Sakura, went to the closet and pulled out about four full outfits and a pair of shoes from the closet.

"Thanks a bunch Neji." He nodded, taking note of what the boy had taken.

"No problem. If anything else comes my way that he might like I'll send it to your room." Sakura grinned.

"Thanks. Enjoy your show." She said with a laugh as Neji sat back down in front of the TV. Ten-ten paused, seeming torn between opening the door for them and sitting down with Neji. Sakura opened the door herself and Ten-ten finally just sat down beside Neji as the pink haired girl and her new companion left the room, shutting the door behind themselves.

Sakura went back to her room and removed the collar from the boy's neck when the door was closed. She smiled a little and went to kitchen area. "What kind of food do you like? I've got stuff for salad, omelets…" She trailed off.

"A-An omelet…sounds good." He answered hesitantly and she smiled.

"So you _can_ talk! I was beginning to wonder if you were mute." She joked, pulling eggs and milk out of the fridge. She heated up the stove and put a pan over a burner as she whisked eggs and milk together. She stuck the milk and eggs back in the fridge and poured her mixture into the pan with a sizzle.

She made the omelet and put it on a plate, cutting it in half and sliding one half onto another plate and grabbing forks from the drawer. She sat down on the bed with both plates and patted the space beside her gently with a hand. Slowly, the boy sat beside her and she handed him a plate and fork. "Enjoy." She proceeded to do just that to her own plate.

When they had both emptied their plates and their stomachs content, Sakura stood and took the dishes to the sink. "You can use my soap and shampoo, and the water ought to be at a comfortable temperature setting…but you should double check it before you start washing up, sometimes it can get temperamental." She said lightly, setting to washing the dishes.

"Y-Yes ma'am…" He went to the bathroom and shut the door. Sakura sighed as she did the dishes quickly and went to fluff her pillows and otherwise straighten up her room. The water started and she turned on the television, putting it on a drama she'd been keeping up with.

About halfway through her show, the boy emerged, clean and dry and in the better fitting clothes from Neji. She smiled approvingly and patted a space on the floor beside where she was sprawled out on her stomach. Slowly, the boy lowered himself to the floor beside her, but sat on his knees.

"You can make yourself comfortable, you know. I don't bite." He shook his head and trained his eyes on the television. Sakura sighed and did the same, watching the last fifteen minutes of her show with little interest in more than the basic flow of events. When the show ended, she turned the television off and grabbed her school bag, pulling out her homework and sitting at her desk to get to work. The boy stayed on the floor in front of the TV, staring ahead.

Sakura glanced at him over her shoulder and shook her head a little. She knew it was going to be a while getting used to him and his hesitation.

%%%

So yea…it's really hard not to type his name! But I will diligently continue refraining from using the boy's real name as long as I possibly can. Please review and be kind to me…this is only my second story after all.


	2. On the Fringes

**2- On the Fringes of Insanity and Aggravation**

So okay. As per request from I have decided to go ahead and put this chapter out. I wrote it during my little insomnia attack, but didn't want to post it just yet so yea…but I'll do it for Nakira. Enjoy.

%%%

Sakura woke with a start, sitting bolt upright in her bed. She shook her head a little, barely remembering the nightmare that she'd just had. A nameless boy pleading for mercy and accusing her of betraying him…it made her shudder.

The smell of frying eggs and ham reached her nose and she stared at the kitchen. She then looked at the clock beside her bed. It was six thirty on the nose. And her nameless slave had taken it upon himself to fix breakfast. She got up and padded to the stove, where he was putting together two plates—one with only half as much food as the other.

Sakura frowned and took the plate with less food the moment he finished fixing it. She sat at her desk with a fork and ate silently before going to the bathroom and showering off quickly. She stepped out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel with a towel wrapped around her head to keep her hair from dripping all over the place. She crossed to the closet and pulled out an outfit of faded jeans and a red halter top before going back into the bathroom to get dressed and ready for classes.

Kuro stared blankly at the bathroom door, then looked at the plate of food she'd left in front of him. He'd fixed a plate with less food on it for himself, intending to give her the bigger plate of food—as was expected and required. Finally resigning himself to the fact that she had just as purposefully taken the smaller plate from him, he ate the food. He was grateful for the full feeling he had when he finished eating, but wasn't sure how long her kindness would last.

He set about cleaning up from breakfast and straightening the room until he noticed that the clock read seven fifty-five. Sakura emerged from the bathroom, fully clothed, with her short strawberry blond hair scraped up into a clip, and looking like an angel otherwise. Kuro checked himself, studiously keeping his eyes off her and he finished making her bed. The only thing he left alone was the bedding he'd used the night before. Sakura crossed the room and straightened that before turning to smile lightly at him.

He averted his eyes and went to the door. His hands shook as he lifted the collar from the hook by the door and snapped it around his throat tightly. He winced and immediately, Sakura's soft hands loosened it.

"You don't have to wear it so tightly. I'm glad you ate. And thank you for cleaning up." He turned his head so she wouldn't see his blush and he dashed to grab her schoolbag and homework. She put her homework in the bag and shouldered it. "Thanks." She said with a smile before stepping out of the room. He hurried out after her and shut the door gently.

Sakura headed down to her classroom and sat down in her seat. Kuro paused, but sat beside her on the bench. It wasn't long before a dark haired girl and a bright blond came into the room and sat beside Sakura. "Morning, Hinata. Naruto." Sakura greeted them both, smiling.

"Is that the slave your mom made you get?" Hinata asked conspiratorially. "He's a real dish." She smiled at Naruto, her blond slave. "But not as much of a dish as Naruto here."

"Honestly Hinata. Go back to being shy and quiet please, before you embarrass yourself." Sakura joked. She knew that Hinata would clam up the moment the other students showed up, but she enjoyed seeing the bright red that colored her friend's cheeks when she blushed at the idea of being embarrassed. Blond hair swished in Sakura's peripheral and Ino sat down lightly.

"Morning~!"

"You're unusually perky this morning, Ino. Did you finally set poor Sai free?" The blond girl frowned deeply.

"Of course not! I'm not stuck up and stubborn like some billboard forehead I know." She indicated the pale boy sitting down beside her. "No, I'm just in a good mood today." Sakura rolled her eyes and chatted with her friends until class started.

XX

By lunch, Sakura noticed something odd with Kuro. She pulled him gently out of earshot of the other students and studied his face, looking for what the problem was. There were dark circles under his eyes, like he hadn't slept, and he was trembling minutely. He had also nervously tightened that damned collar.

"Did you sleep last night?" He shook his head a little and she frowned. She was starting to get aggravated. Not at him for anything he'd actually done. She was aggravated that he'd probably been so abused and mistreated that he expected the same treatment from her—even after she'd made a point to try and treat him like an actual person instead of a slave.

She slowly touched the collar and loosened it so it hung around his neck more like a thick necklace rather than something obscene. "You stayed awake because you were afraid if you didn't have breakfast ready for me when I woke that you'd get hurt?" He nodded and she sighed, gently cupping his face in her hands. He flinched, but didn't try to escape her grasp. "I will _never_ hurt you. If you want, I'll buy an alarm clock for you so you can wake up before me and make breakfast. I don't want you to feel useless, or that if you mess up you'll get hurt. I thought you understood that after all my explaining yesterday."

"S-Sorry Sakura-sama…"

"And don't call me that. Just Sakura is fine. Why don't you go back up to our room and get some sleep. I don't want to have to deal with my classmates expecting me to hurt you if you fall asleep during classes or anything." He hesitantly nodded.

"Why…?" He whispered.

"Because I hate slavery. My parents forced me to buy you." She stepped back. "Go get some sleep." He nodded and hurried up to the room. Sakura resolved to take him shopping after school ended to get a few essentials for him—namely a toothbrush, toothpaste, soap, shampoo, and an alarm clock—as she watched him leave. She went back to the table she'd been sitting at with Hinata and Ino and their slaves.

"What's with you? Where'd you send your slave off to?" Ino asked coyly. "Already getting horny with his hotness and send him up to make himself nice and hard and aroused for you when you get out of classes." Sakura glared at her.

"You may do that Sai, but I'm not a slut, Ino-pig. For your information, he was nodding off and I sent him up to take a nap. He's recovering from a beating and I don't want to add to that pain by forcing him through classes when he needs rest."

"You're such a goody two-shoes." Ino sighed. "He's a slave, they're _meant_ to be outlets for our every whim." Sakura stood and stormed away from the table.

XX

Kuro hesitantly climbed onto the plush futon he'd only sat huddled on the night before. He lay down between the covers and found himself falling asleep almost too easily for his comfort. As kind as his new mistress acted towards him, he was sure that her kindness would only last for so long and that could be the next time she entered the room or came into contact with him. She had been so kind to him the day before that he had almost told her his name.

The thing that made him hesitate was that the first person who'd owned him had found out his name through force and had beaten him senseless for having even that one possession. So he guarded his name…he'd rather die than tell anyone else what his final possession in the world was. The door to the room opened softly and he jerked awake.

"Sorry…I didn't mean to wake you." Sakura said lightly, shutting the door. He looked at the clock and realized he'd actually slept the entire afternoon—it was four thirty. "Do you feel better now you've slept?" She asked, setting her schoolbag by her desk. He paused, but nodded once. "I'm not going to hurt you." She repeated for the millionth time. "But I understand if you don't want to talk to me." She sat at the end of her bed and looked at him with her grass green eyes.

He looked away from her nervously. He'd been told that he was attractive, even covered in bruises, and she was the first person who'd owned him who hadn't raped him the first night. Her kindness made him terrified and anxious. "We're going to go out for Ramen with Hinata and Naruto. Then we're going to go do some shopping. We're almost out of eggs and milk and a few other things."

"Yes, Ma'am." She didn't say anything for a long moment and suddenly he heard her purse shifting. He looked at her and found that she was already by the door, pulling her purse over her shoulder.

"There's a shopping basket hanging in the kitchen cabinet. Will you get it down?" He nodded and hurried to get the basket. Sakura grabbed a mesh laundry basket from beside the door and opened it. She slipped the basket open and put the mesh basket inside. "Ichiraku and the store are close enough that we'll be walking."

With that, she opened the door and stepped out. Kuro eyed the basket curiously. "Do you want me to push it?" He shook his head fervently and pushed the basket into the hall. Sakura closed the door behind him with a sigh. "You don't have to push it if you don't want to."

"B-But…I'm your slave…you shouldn't have to d-do things like that…" She frowned deeply.

"Fine…would you rather I treated you like a slave rather than a human being?" He paused, but decided that he'd feel a little safer if she acted like a normal mistress and nodded. "Why?"

"B-Because…" With as kind as she'd been to him, could he risk saying that he'd feel safer that way? That if she acted like a normal mistress and treated him like dirt he wouldn't feel like he had to check every minute action to keep from suddenly making her angry and go back on all her kind actions.

"You're scared of me because I'm trying to be nice to you?" She guessed. He nodded once. "And this is _exactly_ why I _hate_ slavery!" She shouted. He cringed away from her. She didn't say anything else until they got to the ramen stand and met Hinata and her blond slave. Naruto smiled tentatively at Kuro and he cut his eyes away from him.

The blond didn't appear bruised, but under his bright colored clothes, it was hard to tell. Kuro thought he saw a tint of makeup covering something on Naruto's cheeks, but he figured it was just his mistress hiding the evidence of some blow she'd landed on him. Sakura and Hinata sat at one end of the stand while Naruto sat down at the other, putting several seats between them. Kuro just stood there, unsure whether he was expected to sit beside Sakura or with the other slave.

"They won't talk if you're sitting with them." Naruto said quietly. So Kuro opted to sit beside the blond. Bowls were placed in front of them and he stared blankly at his bowl. "Eat up…Sakura-chan doesn't make much that's not obscenely healthy." Naruto smiled at him. Kuro blinked in surprise. "What's your name?"

"K-Kuro…" He answered quietly.

"What's your _real_ name then?" He shook his head and started eating the ramen in front of him. "Okay then…don't tell me. I wouldn't have told Hinata-sama or Sakura-chan if you'd told me."

"If they made you tell them, you would."

"They wouldn't." He sounded so confident that Kuro just stared blankly at him.

"Why not?"

"Because Sakura-chan probably knows that you don't want anyone to know your name." He said lightly. "She'll wait until you're ready to tell her your name."

"Is…Hinata-sama nice to you?" Naruto nodded fervently, lifting a hand to order another bowl of ramen.

"Yea. Her dad bought me for her as a birthday present when she was three. She's always treated me like a friend instead of a slave."

"So you've…only had one owner your whole life?" Naruto nodded once.

"Neji-sama's really nice too. Ten-ten isn't really his slave. He bought her actual citizenship papers and gave her freedom for her seventeenth birthday. She's still staying with him because they're getting married once Christmas break hits." The blond glanced across the stand at the two gossiping girls. "Hinata-sama's been talking with Sakura-chan about…doing that for me…"

This bit of information had Kuro completely in shock. Especially when he watched Naruto down almost _ten_ bowls of ramen. Any normal slave would have been forced to only eat one bowl, if they were even allowed to eat it at all. And he'd never heard of slave owners actually setting their slaves free. A bit of hope welled in his chest.

Sakura claimed so fervently to hate slavery…would she set him free eventually? She laughed at something said by Hinata and Kuro blinked. He'd been staring at her. He looked away from her immediately, hoping she didn't notice. "You like her, don't you?"

"W-What?" Naruto grinned conspiratorially.

"You like Sakura-chan, don't you?" He reworded his question.

"No." He answered immediately. He couldn't allow himself to start liking her or feeling hopeful that she'd set him free eventually. The moment she got angry with him over something, all those hopes would be crushed under her small feet.

"Kuro, it's getting late, we need to hurry to the store before it gets dark." Sakura said lightly after she paid for their food. Kuro immediately stood and hurried after her with their shopping basket as she headed for the store.

When they got there, she went straight for the pharmacy area. She appraised him wordlessly while she scanned the shelves of vitamins and supplements. She nodded to herself and plucked a few bottles from the shelves. All of them were marked with things like 'promotes hair health' or 'promotes immune strength'. He assumed they were for her as she headed across to the hair products.

Wordlessly, she plucked a bottle of shampoo from a selection of hair products for men and found a conditioner that went with it. She went to the body washes and grabbed a bottle of body wash also specifically in the men's selection. She then went to the deodorants and selected a tube of male formula deodorant. Her last stop in that area was with the toothbrushes, where she selected a toothbrush. Her hand wavered over the toothpaste.

She looked at Kuro. "You pick the toothpaste you want. And then tell me if you like the scents for the shampoo, conditioner, soap, and deodorant." She instructed him gently, stepping away from the shelf. Hesitantly, he went to the shelf and grabbed a tube of cinnamon flavored toothpaste and looked at the scents she'd grabbed. All of the things she'd gotten were lemongrass and patchouli scented. He nodded once, a little nervously.

"T-Thank you…" She smiled a little and headed for the furniture section. He hurried to follow her. She stopped in front of the alarm clocks and faced him.

"Pick one. Nothing can wake me before six thirty, so it doesn't matter if you get anything obscenely loud." He paused. She expected him to get an alarm clock for himself? She waited patiently for him. Swallowing nervously, he grabbed a digital clock and put it in the basket. She went on to the grocery section and continued like that.

She'd occasionally stop in a section clearly void of healthy foods and instruct him to get anything he wanted. By the time they made it to the checkout only a few healthy items were in the basket—including the vitamins she'd grabbed from the pharmacy and a small case of bottled water—and the rest was selected solely based on what he selected.

%%%

Questions? Comments? Concerns?


	3. Campaigns

**3- Campaigns and the Problems They Cause**

So I had a different chapter already written for this bit, but upon reading the review from LaughsRFun, this popped into my head. So yes. Thank our lovely reviewer for this chapter and its consequences.

%%%

Wednesday afternoon, right after classes, Sakura changed clothes and freshened up her makeup. Kuro watched her blankly as she bustled about.

"What?" She asked, fixing her eyeliner.

"Where are we going?" He asked after a long beat. She paused and finished with her makeup.

"My campaign dinner…" She said slowly. "Shit. My mother really fucked me over this time…" She groaned.

"Campaign?"

"My campaign against slavery." She sat down at her desk, grabbing a few notecards from a drawer and sifting through them.

"Oh…" He shifted a little. "Then…"

"I can't miss this dinner." She sighed, gathering the notecards and putting them in a little handbag as she stood. She scanned Kuro for a moment and went to the bathroom, where she dug in the linen closet for a moment. She returned with a semi-dressy black shirt and black jeans. She handed them to Kuro. "Change into this."

"S-Sakura-sama…if this is a…" He stopped, flinching a little. Sakura frowned, then realized what he'd been about to say.

"If I don't take you with me, it will only give more fuel to the people that will be there that are against the cause to use against me…" She sighed. "No. There's already going to be enough chatter about…you know…that I…bought you. They don't need any more ammunition." She decided, pushing him towards the bathroom gently.

He complied and shut the door as soon as he was inside the bathroom. He emerged a few minutes later, changed and otherwise looking drop-dead gorgeous as he'd purposefully spiked the back of his hair and straightened his bangs. Sakura had to force herself not to stare at him and drool. He crossed to the door and grabbed the collar. She stopped him.

He blinked in surprise. "You won't be wearing that." She smiled a little, her eyes shifting nervously. "You'll be…going as my date…" She opened the door and stepped out. Kuro paused, but went with her. She went to her car. "Do you know how old you are?"

"S-Sixteen…" She frowned and got behind the wheel.

"Shit…"

"Why…?"

"Because if you were already seventeen, I could go get this out of the way." She muttered.

"G-Get what out of the way…?" He asked, almost hopefully.

"Citizenship papers…can't free a slave until they're seventeen…one of my arguments against slave laws." She sighed. At that, Kuro lit up visibly.

"You mean…?"

"Well I'm not going to go around being a hypocrite. I hate slavery and can't quite argue to have it abolished if I don't already plan to free any slave my stupid parents force on me." She glanced at him as she parked at the dinner venue. "Let's go." She got out of the car and waited for him. Nervously, he got out as well and went in with her.

She took his hand and pulled him forward to walk beside her instead of behind. "You don't have to walk behind me." He trembled nervously. "You'll be just fine." She promised.

"Hey Sakura, who's the nice piece of meat? New boyfriend?" A guy joked as they passed.

"Not really…" Sakura sighed. "You heard about the whole thing with my parents, right?"

"Oh…gotcha." He winked.

"Kankuro, seriously. You think I'm that kind of person?" She blushed furiously.

"You like him, admit it." He laughed. "You know I'm kidding, Sakura. You know a lot of people are gonna give you hell about him."

"I know. But there wasn't much I could do at that point." She sighed and sat down.

XX

"How can she continue to protest slavery when she's got a slave of her own?" One of the pro-slavery reporters muttered in the middle of Sakura's speech. Kuro sent a glare at him that silenced him. Sakura sighed, getting ready to finish.

"I'm aware of concerns surrounding my recent…purchase of a slave. I'd like it to be known that it was _not_ my choice for that to happen. As I am—as everyone is well aware—still underage and under the thumb of my pro-slavery parents. I'm sure many of you have already assumed that I will be filing citizenship paperwork and otherwise rectifying this misdeed as soon as I possibly can. I do, in fact, have plans made for that to be taken care of." She glared sharply at the reporters present and others prepared to argue against those statements—as they always did.

She scanned the attendees and shuffled her notecards a little. "I'd like to thank you all, again, for coming." She said as a final statement and sat down, shoving her notecards into her handbag. Some of the guests started to leave while the majority mingled. A few reporters and amateur news-writers approached Sakura and started asking her questions. She answered their questions cordially, easily dodging sensitive subjects and things that they could twist to use as ammunition against her and her anti-slavery campaign. Kuro watched her almost with admiration at her smooth diplomacy.

XX

"This isn't good." Sakura muttered at lunch as she read through an article in the school newspaper the next day.

"What's not good?" Hinata asked warily. She threw the page onto the table.

"Haruno Sakura, Hypocrite?" Ino read off. "Gruesome…" Sakura glared at her and jabbed a finger at the name of the author of the article.

"_You're_ going to say that, Ino?" She growled. Hinata read the article sideways.

"How could you write something like that, Ino? You know that Sakura's not like that."

"Who knows with her anymore? I mean seriously? How can you honestly sit around with a _slave_ trailing behind you and doing everything for you and say that you're still _against_ slavery? It's so hypocritical." Sakura stood and shoved the cruel article at her friend.

"I thought you were my _friend_ Ino. I guess I was wrong." She stormed off and to her room. Kuro hurried after, closely followed by Naruto.

"Nice job, Ino." Hinata ran after them, clearly resisting pouring her steaming tea into Ino's lap. Sakura got to her room and threw herself onto the bed, crying. Hinata got there and shooed the boys out of the room and to her own. She sat on the bed beside Sakura and rubbed her back.

"I can't believe she'd say things like that about me…we've been friends since we were little…" Hinata sighed and shushed her.

"You know Ino. She just can't understand how someone can have a slave and still have your convictions."

"I don't think…"

"Sakura, don't end your friendship with Ino over this. We both know that she's just like that."

"But she shouldn't have written that article."

"She'll look for anything to gab about in the paper. You knew something like this would happen."

"Yea, but I didn't think that _Ino_ would do anything like that!" She sat up and wiped her face.

"Think you're okay to go to class?"

"Not if I have to sit by Ino-pig…" She muttered, half-jokingly.

"Sakura?"

"You're right. I know how she is and how much of a bitch she can be. I've been friends with her for too long _not_ to know that. I'll forgive her…this time." She sighed and went to the bathroom to fix her makeup and emerged looking as though nothing had happened.

"Okay then." Hinata said, smiling. They left the room and stopped by Hinata's room.

"Are we going back to class?" Naruto asked quietly when they entered. They both nodded and the boys followed them to class.

XX

"Look, I'm sorry about the whole article thing, Sakura. But you know that a lot of people are thinking the same thing."

"I know. Next time it happens though, you'll wish you weren't such a bitch sometimes." Sakura said darkly, stalking from the classroom and up to her room. Kuro went to the kitchen immediately and started making dinner while Sakura sat down and turned on the television, flipping through channels.

XX

By Friday, Sakura felt she'd finally gotten through to Kuro that she wouldn't hurt him—especially after the whole campaign fiasco on Wednesday. He started relaxing a little around her, and he stopped staring at her in surprise when she was nice to him. In fact, he'd figured out that she wasn't going to order him around and started doing things around the room without having to be instructed on every little thing.

She liked to think that they'd formed a bit of a routine—minus the random going out to dinner with Hinata. In the morning, he got up before her and made breakfast for both of them. They ate in silence—Sakura with her healthy selections and fruit juice and Kuro with his less healthy breakfast and soda pop—both took vitamins, then Sakura went to shower and get ready for school. While she was in the bathroom, he'd clean up from breakfast and make the beds and gather her homework and books from her desk and into her bag. When she emerged ready to go, he'd be waiting by the door for her, her schoolbag slung over his shoulder and collar loosely hanging around his neck.

They'd go to class and she'd gossip with Ino and Hinata at lunch while he'd sit and chat quietly with Naruto. After classes, they'd go back up to the room and he'd fix dinner for them both while she turned on the television to watch a drama. They'd sit in front of the TV while they ate and after the show ended, he'd go clean up the kitchen and then set out her homework on the desk for her before going to take a shower. While he was in the shower, Sakura would change into her pajamas and sit at her desk to do her homework.

When he'd emerge, he'd turn her sheets back for her and sit down on his bed with a book. Occasionally, he'd get up to get drinks or snacks for both of them and go back to his book. More often than not now, he actually answered when she talked to him. That night, their evening routine was disrupted with a loud knocking on the door.

"What the hell?" Sakura stood from her desk, but Kuro was at the door before she took a step away from her desk—he'd been in the kitchen getting drinks so was close to the door.

"Good evening, Ino-sama." He said lightly, letting the blond and her slave into the room.

"You don't make him wear his collar in your rooms? How nice you are, Sakura." Ino commented. Her tone made Sakura seethe with rage. It didn't help matters that she was still more than slightly livid at Ino for the article she'd written the day before.

"What do you want, Ino-pig?" She growled. Her blond friend grinned.

"It's Friday night and you're doing homework? Honestly girl. When I've got a set of passes for you, me, and Hinata, to go out drinking tonight?" Sakura frowned.

"Drinking? You conned your parents into letting you bring friends to their bar?" Ino's parents ran two different well off places, a flower shop and a high end bar. She nodded once.

"Hinata's already downstairs waiting for us. Please Sakura?" Sakura sighed and glanced at her homework.

"Okay, fine. What harm can it do?" She paused. "Let me change…and we'll be right down." Ino hugged her and bounced from the room. Kuro closed the door behind Sai and Sakura shook her head tiredly. "Can you drive?" He nodded once.

"Yes…" She nodded and turned to her closet.

"Good. Because if I know Ino, she won't let me leave the bar until I'm too smashed to walk straight." She selected a slinky red shirt and flared jeans and went to the bathroom to change. "Will you grab my stiletto heels from the bottom of the closet? The ones with red ribbons on them."

"Okay." With that, she disappeared into the bathroom. Kuro grabbed the shoes from the closet and shut the door gently. He stood there until she emerged, holding the shoes carefully. Sakura took them gently and looked him over.

"Why don't you go freshen up? I'll wait." He nodded and went into the bathroom. He emerged after a moment, his hair brushed and a more than slightly sexy shirt on—button down with the buttons open to about midway down his chest. Sakura almost started drooling. She'd thought he was attractive—especially when they'd gone to her campaign dinner on Wednesday—but he'd emerged from her bathroom just then looking like a fucking _god_.

She checked herself and stepped to the door. Kuro put his collar around his neck and they left with him carrying a small handbag for her. She got to her car and waved at Ino and Hinata, who were both standing outside their cars waiting for her to come outside. Kuro got in the car and she did as well after seeing her two friends get in their cars and pull out of the parking lot.

Sakura drove to the Yamanaka bar and retrieved the pass from Ino. She turned to Kuro. "I know this probably sounds strange but could you…button your shirt up the rest of the way?" At his startled look, she paused. "There are some people in there who wouldn't hesitate to take advantage of anyone…like you." After a moment, he nodded and buttoned up the shirt. "Thanks."

With that taken care of, she felt much more comfortable and went into the bar with her girlfriends. Their three slaves went to a dark little corner where there were other slaves waiting for their owners to finish in the bar and leave. Sakura never spared a glance at that bench until that night. What she saw disgusted her.

A few girls were sitting on the bench, practically naked, with all the skin of their body that should have been private exposed. She nearly puked and left the bar when she saw that a couple of them were gasping for air and rubbing themselves—clearly either under the influence of some aphrodisiac or just so far gone as sex slaves that they were addicted to the pleasure of sex. Sakura looked away from the bench and fervently hoped that no one would bother Kuro.

She sat at a table with Ino and Hinata and proceeded to get completely shit-faced.

%%%

So yea, it was kind of a filler chapter, but it came to mind upon reading the many reviews left in the wake of the second chapter that I needed to show a bit of the professional and public response to Sakura—who is apparently a well-known anti-slavery advocate—and her recent actions. And now we're back to what I had intended this chapter to be in the first place. So yea.


	4. Drunken Stupors

**4- Drunken Stupors and Their Consequences**

So I was thinking as I finally managed to sleep last night (Last night being the night of my little insomnia spell where I wrote chapters one and two) that Sakura's eventually going to have to hurt her poor little slave, even if she didn't mean to. Can't have him getting too trusting too quickly…though he kind of is thanks to a few of her statements at her campaign dinner…oh well…

Warning! Sakura is a _very horny_ drunk. And this is a _very sexual_ chapter. You have been officially warned.

%%%

A few hours after they'd arrived at the bar, Kuro was startled by Naruto standing abruptly. He looked up to see a blond woman that was clearly Ino's mother flagging the three slaves down. Sai stood as well and went over to the table where the three girls were laughing giddily. Naruto practically dragged Kuro with him to the table.

"I think it's time these three girls got back to the dorm." The woman blinked at Kuro. "You must be Sakura's. Get a hangover remedy from Hinata's." She said dismissively and left. So the three of them pulled their owners from their seats and to their cars. Kuro got Sakura in the passenger seat and she smiled blearily at him, her fingers quickly working the buttons of his shirt open before he could get to the driver's side.

"Sakura-sama, stop please." And she did. He got in the car and drove to the school, where he parked and got ready to help her make her way to her room. She was completely unconscious, blushing furiously and moaning. He got the terrible feeling that she was a horny drunk and carried her to her room, where he laid her on her bed and pulled her shoes off.

XX

Sakura _was_ a horny drunk—a _very_ horny drunk. And her alcohol fueled wet dream was unbearable. She imagined her childhood crush. He had been six when he disappeared, and she couldn't even remember his face. She only remembered that he'd had black hair and eyes and was unbearably attractive for a six year old. She imagined him the same age as her, all chiseled muscles and sexy build. She didn't know what his face would have looked like.

So her mind put the most attractive face she had in her memory banks at the time on him. And that face was that of Kuro. In her dream, he gently kissed her and massaged her breasts. His tongue darted into her mouth and he dominated her powerfully.

Her eyes opened and she found she was no longer in her car, but on her bed. She saw Kuro sitting on his bed reading and her pussy started aching. She moaned and unzipped her jeans, putting her hand between her legs and rubbing her aching clit. A name escaped her mouth and it was the name of her childhood crush as he started suckling at her breasts in her imagination.

"S-Sasuke…" She moaned and her hips lifted as she brought herself to the edge of her orgasm, imagining him suckling her tits like a baby and joining his hand with hers, pressing his fingers into her slit.

XX

Kuro looked up when she moaned the name, suddenly frightened. Somehow…she _knew his name_. Impossible, he thought. There was no way she could know his name. But she'd said it. She'd said it as she began to masturbate to some horny, alcohol fueled imagination.

Without thinking about it, he stood and went around her bed. She looked at him blearily and sat up. He automatically took a step back when she reached for him. She frowned and grabbed his hand roughly, yanking him harshly towards her. He cried out in surprise.

"S-Sakura-sama…stop." He pleaded, hoping that she'd stop like she had in the car. But she didn't. She only smiled wickedly.

"Don't stop now, Sasuke." She was completely and totally lost in her imagination. He hesitated, but chose to do his best to keep her from getting violent—he knew from experience that an extremely horny woman denied her wants was _very_ dangerous.

"W-What do you…w-want me to do?" It didn't help his mental state when she kept using his real name. She stood, wobbled, then fell back onto the bed with a plop and a distracted frown. He swallowed and gently pulled her to her feet. She smiled at him and kissed him powerfully.

He gasped, but when his mouth opened, she shoved her tongue into his mouth and he started struggling. He got her off of him and she plopped back onto the bed. Now she was furious. He could just tell. He braced himself for the blow, but still stumbled to his knees at her feet when her hand connected with a loud _slap_ on his cheek.

He bit back a cry of pain in favor of the hope that she might leave it at the one blow. And she did leave it with the one blow…of her hand. Her bare foot connected with his chest, sending him flat on his back with a loud thud. He grunted in pain and she stood. She wobbled a little as she walked closer to him and pressed her foot to his throat, putting quite a bit of her weight crashing on his wind pipe.

He struggled to get her foot off of him and didn't honestly have to do much to send her tumbling to the floor. He scrambled back, cowering in the corner between her bed and the bedside table. He'd just pissed her off even more. He heard her stumble to her feet and looked up. She sneered at him, but didn't move toward him. Instead, much to his horror, she went to the door and grabbed the collar from its hook.

She still didn't approach him, but went to her closet and dug around for a moment in the bottom before she produced a thin black remote and set of shiny shackles. With those items in hand, she finally approached him and yanked him up powerfully by his hair. He clawed at her hand in protest, crying out in pain. Her promise never to hurt him didn't matter to her in her drunken haze.

She clipped the collar around his neck painfully tight and stepped back, pressing a button on the remote. Volts of electricity shot through him and he trembled, staying on his feet. She frowned and pressed another button. A more powerful shock went through him and she held the button down until he was on his knees in front of her. Her sneer returned and she grabbed her desk chair, turning it around and sitting down with her legs crossed.

"Lick my toes." Not wanting to get injured further, he licked her raised foot, grimacing at the sour flavor. Sakura moaned quietly and kicked him sharply in the face. She had changed her mind about what she wanted him to do so abruptly. She stood and aimed the remote at him, pressing and holding a button until he was writhing on the floor.

She finally lifted her finger from the button and lifted his head with her foot. "Take my clothes off." She ordered and he shakily got on his knees and pulled her jeans down her long legs. Gently and with shaking hands, he lifted her foot to pull the jeans off and when she didn't react, he did the same to the other foot. He got to his feet and pulled her slinky red top over her head.

He looked away from her in only her underwear and she sharply slapped him. "_All_ of my clothes." She snarled and he shakily removed her bra and panties. When she was fully naked in front of him, she grabbed his chin and forced him to look at her. She shoved him onto the bed roughly and dragged him to the center of it. She yanked his hands over his head and locked the shackles to his wrists, looped around a bar of her cast iron headboard.

She stood back and pressed the button on the remote again. He screamed in agony as an even more powerful electric shock went spiking through him. She seemed to fully enjoy his pain and he writhed uselessly.

"P-Please…S-Sakura-sama…please…" He pleaded. She finally stopped the torture and yanked his pants off of him. He didn't have any underwear, so when the jeans were gone, so was any covering he had. She licked her lips and set her remote on the bedside table as she crawled onto the bed and slid her fingers around his dick.

She proceeded to cruelly jerk his dick until he was hard. She wet the fingers of her free hand and shoved them brutally up his asshole. He screamed again as she hit his prostate and literally raped him with her hands. When she could tell he was close to climaxing, she pulled the ponytail holder out of her hair and wrapped it tightly around his dick. He gasped in pain and shuddered. "Please…Sakura-sama…stop…"

She stood and crossed the room to the bookshelf. She pulled a lockbox down and retrieved the key for it from her desk. She opened the box and pulled out three things that made him swallow convulsively. A strap-on dildo, a curved vibrator, and a rubber ring that the curved vibrator clearly went with. Sakura quickly put on the strap-on, smiling as she shoved the inside dildo in her pussy with a loud _squish_.

She then climbed back onto the bed and shoved the rubber ring down his shaft, placing it so it was at the base right against his balls. She turned on the vibrator and slipped it into place. It buzzed like a bee and vibrated against him so powerfully his hips bucked and his body twitched. Sakura licked her fingers lewdly and lifted his legs, spreading them so she could get full access to his stretched out asshole.

He whimpered as she pressed her saliva soaked fingers into the hole and rubbed inside him. After a minute, she pulled her fingers out and rubbed her strap-on, her eyes rolling back in her head for a moment as she jerked it and it rubbed inside her. She soon opened her eyes and licked her lips. He squeezed his eyes shut as she shoved the dildo into his ass brutally.

He couldn't stop the gasp of pain and broken sobs that escaped his mouth as she fucked him. He couldn't take it anymore when her pace became erratic and she gasped for air. He bit his lips, trying to keep the begging plead to be allowed to climax suppressed. "Please…Sakura-sama…let me cum…" The plea escaped despite his efforts. She smirked, but didn't move to untie the band around his dick.

In fact, she made no move to stop brutally abusing his ass until she had apparently climaxed twice. Finally, she pulled out of his ass and retrieved a long, thick vibrator from her lockbox. She turned it on and shoved it brutally up his ass. Only when she'd finished that did she remove her strap-on and straddle his face.

"Lick it." He complied, hoping that if he did exactly as she said she'd let him release. She only bent over him and pulled the curved vibrator out of its confines on the rubber ring and proceeded to rub it all along his throbbing shaft. After she gasped in another orgasm, pissing into his mouth, she removed the vibrator and rubber ring. "Swallow my piss." She ordered and he did just that, grimacing. "Lick me more."

He did as she ordered him as she proceeded to suck his dick brutally. She orgasmed again and he swallowed all of the fluid that leaked from her pussy. Finally, _finally_ she moved her pussy away from his face and positioned both hands around his dick firmly. He trembled and suppressed a sigh of relief when she started to roll the hair band up his shaft. The fingers of her other hand, however, stayed clamped around his dick almost tighter than the band had been. Once she'd removed the band, she lowered her pussy onto his dick and removed her fingers.

All it took for him to ejaculate was one small thrust of her hips. He shuddered and saw her belly swell with the sheer amount of semen he released into her womb. She screamed in an orgasm and collapsed on his chest, unconscious as his dick softened inside her and his semen leaked out of her pussy around him. He trembled under her and blacked out.

XX

Sakura woke with her head spinning and her phone blaring Disturbia. She blinked sleepily and sat up. She'd been on her stomach, which confused her. She could tell she was massively hung over. She grabbed the screaming phone from her nightstand and blinked at the thin black remote sitting on it beside the lockbox from her top shelf. She answered the phone, pushing the strange items to the back of her mind.

"What do you want, Ino-pig…?"

"Not so loud…" Ino groaned on the other end. Another groan caught Sakura's attention and she gasped sharply at a sensation in her pussy. "What's with you?" Sakura looked down to see Kuro lying beneath her, his shirt open and hands shackled to the headboard. To her horror, his face was covered with dark bruises and his neck was bruised and black under the tight collar around his neck. His wrists were similarly bruised and his veins were visible on almost every inch of skin that she could see. His thick, long dick was shoved deep inside her pussy and when she ventured a hand behind her she found her big vibrator shoved in his ass.

She screamed at the top of her lungs. "Whoa, what the hell happened, Sakura?"

"I'll call you back, Ino." She hung up and slammed her phone on her bedside table. She shifted, about to get off of Kuro when he blinked blearily, waking up with a groan. When she had shifted, his hips bucked automatically and she gasped, fisting her hands in the blanket. She scrambled off of him and bolted to the bathroom to puke into the toilet.

She didn't remember anything that happened after Kuro had got her in the car and stopped her from stripping his shirt off in her drunken, horny haze. But she could guess from what she'd seen and it made her vomit violently. Her stomach clenched and she ventured a hand between her legs. Thick white cream that she knew was his semen was dripping in clumps from her pussy and she threw up again.

She pressed a hand to her stomach and gasped as the massive load of semen shifted in her womb, dripping lewdly down her legs. She got in the shower and gasped as she pushed her stomach flat. The sheer amount of semen that poured from her made her head spin and she threw up into the shower floor at the thought of what she'd done to him to cause that much of a release.

She'd _promised_ him. She'd _sworn_ that she'd never hurt him. Her tormented dream from the first night she'd had him with her came back to her memory. His tortured face and the look of pained betrayal on his face as he begged for mercy and accused her of betraying him filled her mind and she shuddered violently, sobbing horribly. When she was free of the stink and feel of sex, she turned the water off and dried off, bracing herself as she shrugged into her comfortable robe for what she'd see when she emerged from the bathroom. Her head throbbed with her hangover, but she could think clearly now that she'd had a hot shower and expelled the alcohol from her system.

On her bed, Kuro was still bound to the headboard and his thick member still hard. She knew that it was because of the vibrator shoved up his ass. Biting back another wave of nausea, she approached the bed. He flinched when she reached for the thin black remote on the bedside table. "I'm sorry…" She whispered, staring at the horrible thing in her hands. "I'm so sorry…" She sobbed, dropping to her knees.

Suddenly, she stopped sobbing and stood. She glared at the remote in her hands and, taking it in both hands firmly, ripped the horrible thing in half. She glanced at Kuro and noticed he was trembling, looking terrified. She saw the bruises covering his skin and shuddered. She was impossibly strong and he'd found that out the hard way—she controlled her strength meticulously enough that only a few even knew how strong she was, but drunk…she had no self-control. She went to the trashcan and crumbled the broken remote to dust and small pieces of plastic and circuit board.

She then went to her strewn about sex toys and took them to the sink, where she washed them furiously with soap and water and then disinfected them with rubbing alcohol before putting them back in the lockbox. She finally looked at Kuro and, studiously avoiding his face as she worked, removed the collar and unlocked the shackles. Gently, she pulled the vibrator from his reamed ass and he screamed in pain. She winced and her hand slipped, yanking the vibrator painfully out of him.

He trembled, curling into a pained ball and she started to sob again. "I'm sorry…" She then turned and went to wash that vibrator and put it in the lockbox. She locked the box and shoved it up on the top shelf of her bookshelf and grabbed the shackles. She looked at Kuro and he scrambled off her bed and cowered against her bedside table.

She crossed to the trashcan and, twisting the shackles powerfully into unusable lumps of metal, discarded the metal in her hands. She crossed back to the bed and gently pulled Kuro to his feet. He trembled in fear and she shuddered in disgust with herself. "I'm sorry." She repeated and helped him limp to the bathroom.

She started the water and made sure it was a comfortable temperature before stepping out of the bathroom to get dressed and let him clean himself up. She heard him moaning and gasping in pain and she assumed that since he'd still been hard when she'd left him, he'd jerked himself off to a release and was proceeding to tend his battered body. She put on her satin pajamas and yanked her soiled blanket and sheets and pillowcases from the bed. She rolled the bedding into a tight wad and shoved it into the laundry basket she'd had Kuro set out to be taken to the laundry by the dorm cleaning ladies.

She then proceeded to pull a clean set of sheets from the bottom of her closet and nearly destroyed her bed as she put the sheets on it. Soft hands rested on hers and she stopped yanking the sheets. "K-Kuro…?"

"Let me do that…" He said quietly. Sakura nodded slowly and let him make the bed neatly.

"I'm sorry." She repeated. He finished and faced her.

"You were drunk. I'm your slave. It was expected." He said plainly and went to the kitchen to fix breakfast as though nothing had happened. But it _had_. She'd _raped_ him, _abused_ him, _and broken her promise_ to him. She clenched her hands into fists and went to her closet to grab a pair of jeans and yank them on over her pajama bottoms.

She grabbed a loose t-shirt and yanked it on over her head, shoving her feet into tennis shoes and shoving the contents of her handbag from the previous night into her purse and shouldering the bag. "Sakura-sama?"

"I'm going out. I'll be back in a little while." With that, she slammed the door shut as she left the dorm and bolted to her car.

%%%

So yea, this was a really graphic and emotional chapter, but yea…makes you wonder where Sakura's going…


	5. The Fight

**5- The Fight That Changed Everything**

Here we go…last chapter was really going to be the only smut chapter for a while, so enjoy the brutal rape as it'll be the only sex you see for a while here. And I apologize for my lack of self-control. I was only able to last _three and a half chapters_ with the not revealing Kuro's real name. I hang my head in shame. Anyways, where was Sakura going?

%%%

Sakura stormed out of her car and up onto the porch of her parents' big house. She slammed the door open and grimaced at the pain the noise shot through her hangover induced headache. Two figures looked up from the couch and she narrowed her eyes at her mother—who was at that moment veritably fucking the brains out of her excruciatingly sexy slave.

"Sakura, darling. What brings you here? And alone…?" The older woman said the last bit slowly, looking behind Sakura to find her slave.

"I left him at the dorm to clean." She said dismissively. "Mother, I need to speak with you. In _private_." With her tone, the slave was glared at and smacked sharply across the face. He scurried from the room.

"Keep yourself hard for me, dear! I'm not finished with you yet." Sakura's mother called after him and then faced her daughter. "What's the problem dearest?"

"Where's the office to file citizenship papers for freed slaves?" She demanded.

"Why would you want to know that, dear?" Her mother's sweet tone had her enraged beyond livid.

"BECAUSE, YOU STUPID WHORE OF A WOMAN! I MEAN TO FREE MY SLAVE THAT YOU FORCED ME TO BUY!" She screamed directly in the older woman's face. Her mother's face went purple with rage and she slapped her cruelly, sending her flying to the ground painfully.

"How _dare_ you speak to me that way? After everything I've done for you!" Sakura stood, glaring at her mother and wincing at the searing pain in her cheek.

"How dare _I_? How dare _I_?" She shouted, pain shooting through her face. "All you've done for me is show me just how horrible being a slave is! They're human beings you know! With just as much right to exist as we have! All my life you've fed me money and tried to spoil me so I'd ignore how you treat your slave and how Dad treats his slave! You have no shame!"

She would have continued, if her mother hadn't slapped her hard across her other cheek. Her ears started ringing and she couldn't make out anything her mother shouted at her as she beat her senseless. Sakura almost blacked out from the pain.

XX

Sakura's door slammed open and Hinata and Naruto ran in, startling Kuro as he was scrubbing semen that Sakura had dripped on her way to the bathroom from the carpeting. Hinata caught her breath.

"Where's Sakura?"

"I don't know…she…stormed out…"

"Oh no…Naruto, call Sakura's parents' house." She said, noticing that Kuro was very heavily bruised. "What happened to you?" She asked, approaching him as Naruto called and spoke with one of the slaves at the Haruno household.

"S-Sakura-sama…"

"Oh no…she really got drunk last night didn't she?" He nodded once. "Are you hurt?" He paused, but nodded a little. "I'm sorry. She gets so horny when she's drunk she'll rape even a woman if she was so unfortunate to be in the same space as her." Hinata sounded as though she was speaking from experience. They both looked up when Naruto let out a strangled sound.

"H-Hinata-sama…"

"What? Is she there?"

"Her mother is…" Naruto swallowed. "B-Beating her." Hinata stood and glanced at Kuro.

"Come on. I'll take you to my father's manor once we get Sakura and I'll tend to both of you." He nodded and followed the pale eyed girl to her car. She peeled out of the school parking lot and sped down the road to the Haruno house, where she left the car idling, parked haphazardly in the drive as she dashed to the porch. Naruto ran after her and Kuro followed.

He didn't know what he could do to help Sakura, but he wanted to help her. She'd been so kind to him, despite her drunken actions the night before that had pain shooting through his body with every movement. The front door was standing open and a pool of blood was steadily growing around Sakura's limp form as her mother brutally kicked at her, screaming obscene things at her unconscious daughter.

Hinata screamed in rage and tackled the woman to the ground, pinning her in a wrestling hold. "Naruto, Kuro, get Sakura to the car! I'll be right there!" The two of them nodded and together lifted Sakura's prone body from the floor. The sheer amount of blood had Kuro's stomach rebelling against him and nausea hitting him. Naruto grimaced and they got Sakura into the backseat of the car. Hinata ran out of the house after a moment of loud scuffling and jumped behind the wheel.

The boys shut the doors and got settled as she peeled away from the house, honking her horn loudly as she approached a large manor. The gate opened and shut behind the car as she drove into the complex. The car skidded to a halt in front of the manor and Hinata jumped out of the car, again leaving it idling. In a rush, she barked orders at servants and slaves that were scattered on the grounds as Kuro and Naruto got Sakura out of the car.

A servant led them to a white room equipped like a small private clinic. Hinata joined them and shooed Naruto out of the room while she had Kuro—who had seen her strawberry blond friend naked already—help her get Sakura's wounds treated and covered. She ordered a small maid to fetch supplies for a blood transfusion, barking out Sakura's blood type.

After what seemed forever, Hinata deemed Sakura stable. The girl was covered almost from head to toe in bandages, an IV feeding blood and morphine into her body, and a thin white sheet tucked under her chin. "She'd have been worse off if she hadn't been wearing two layers of clothes…" Hinata sighed, dropping into a seat. She looked at Kuro and he flinched automatically.

She frowned and stood. "I promised I'd take care of your wounds too. She didn't rip you last night, did she?" He shook his head and Hinata ushered him to a bed. She gently removed his shirt and retrieved a sweet smelling ointment from a table. She proceeded to apply the ointment to his bruises and he relaxed visibly as his pain disappeared.

She paused, but stepped back. "I'll get some herbal tea for you. It will help with the rest of your aches."

"Thank you." He whispered. A few moments after Hinata left the room, sirens wailed outside the manor.

XX

Hinata ran outside to see what the commotion was and she frowned as the police officer began talking to her father.

"We've got a complaint from Haruno Hikari that a slave of hers was stolen by your daughter, Hyuuga-san."

"Impossible. My daughter advocates slave rights, but she wouldn't steal a slave from someone." Her father argued. The officer continued accusing her of theft and Hinata trembled with rage. Sakura's mother was reducing Sakura to the level of a slave? Whatever had caused Haruno Hikari to beat her daughter senseless had also brought her to plan to sell the girl into slavery? Seething with rage, Hinata approached her father and the officer.

"Sakura is _not_ a slave! Her mother was beating her senseless for some unknown reason and I saved my _friend's_ life!" Her father touched her shoulders.

"Hinata…"

"It's no concern of mine if the girl was just sold into slavery. She was reported as a stolen slave and that's what we're dealing with." Hinata's father had to hold her back firmly to keep her from punching the officer for his callous remark.

"I'll settle this matter with Haruno-san. I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding."

"We've been asked to bring the girl back to her owner." Hinata seethed and shrugged out of her father's grip. She bolted to her car and drove for the second time that day to the Haruno house, her billfold clenched firmly in her hand as she banged on the door. A dark bruise was forming on Hikari's face when she answered the door.

"You've lumped Sakura in as a slave?"

"The girl deserves no better." She spat at the ground.

"Fine then. You'll have the police return her to you so you can beat her to death?" When the woman nodded, Hinata yanked her billfold open. "How much would you want to sell her?" Hikari sneered and named her price. Hinata yanked the money out of her billfold and dangled it in front of the woman. She also pulled a slip of paper from her billfold and unfolded it. "Then I'll buy her."

"And her slave? What will you do with him? Having no owner…"

"I'll take care of that after I finish with you! It's none of your business anyways! Now, sign the papers and put your family seal on it!" Hinata barked. The woman complied and handed the paper back to her. She signed it herself and stamped the Hyuuga crest on the paper before shoving the money into the greedy woman's hands and going back to her car and speeding back to the manor, where her father was all but forcibly preventing the cops from storming the manor to find and drag Sakura out.

Hinata got out of her car and shoved the signed paper in the police officer's chest. "There. You've been asked to return her to her owner; well she's in her owner's house so there's no business for you here." The officer seemed satisfied with that and called the others back. The throng of police left in a sea of sirens and Hinata stormed to the sick room. Her father trailed behind her.

"What did you do, Hinata?"

"Her mother wanted to sell her as a slave, so I bought her." She growled, slamming the door open. Kuro stood anxiously.

"W-What happened, Hinata-sama?" She shook her head a little.

"Father, would you please have someone send some herbal tea over here?" He nodded and hugged her.

"Of course." With that, he left the room and Hinata dropped into a seat.

"What happened?" Kuro repeated.

"I…bought Sakura from her mother…" She answered, putting her head in her hands. Kuro trembled.

"W-What about…me…?"

"When a person with…a slave to their name…is sold to someone _as_ a slave…ownership of the person's slave is…transferred…"

"So…" He shuddered. "S-Sakura-sama destroyed the remote…" Hinata blinked at him.

"I would never use that anyways. Did she…" She paused. "She used it on you last night, didn't she?" He nodded a little. "She can be…brutal when drunk…" She locked eyes with him. "You're lucky she had such a…convenient way of hurting you. It would have been much worse otherwise."

"H-How do you know that?"

"Like I said, she's a horny drunk. And when she's drunk, she'll have brutal, violent sex with anything on two legs that happens to stumble in her reach." She shuddered a little. "You're also lucky she didn't rip you." Then she shook her head.

She sighed tiredly. "It makes me wonder what would happen if she actually met Sasuke again…" Kuro stiffened. "Something wrong?"

"N-No…" He took a deep, shuddering breath. "W-Who is that?"

"When we were in preschool, there was this boy in our class. He was really cool and all of the girls in our class had a crush on him. Sakura had it the worst though. When he disappeared right in the middle of our kindergarten classroom, everyone pretty much forgot about him. Except Sakura. The only thing she doesn't remember about him is what his face looked like…" At this explanation, Kuro blinked in surprise.

Hinata paused. "This may sound odd to you…but how old were you when you became…you know…?"

"Six…" He stared blankly at the wall. "My family were murdered and…the next day I went to school and got dragged out by a slave trader that someone involved had sold me to." He shuddered convulsively. Hinata blinked and watched him.

"Sasuke?" He looked straight at her. "Oh my god…your real name is Uchiha Sasuke?" She shouted, standing up. He paused, but nodded once. "So that's what happened…"

"What? You remember me too?" She nodded.

"Yea. I didn't have a crush on you but…I have a really good memory, I'll just say that."

%%%

Questions? Comments? Concerns? I know it was massively brutal that Sakura's mom acted like that. And I didn't last very long with keeping his name a secret…I bow my head in shame.


	6. Transitions

**6- Transitions That Cause Too Much Pain**

So after the brutality of last chapter (well…the last _two_ chapters), this little chapter is to ease the tension. It's going to be a lot of comfort and fluff, just as a warning.

%%%

Sakura woke with a pained groan in Hinata's dorm room. Kuro was sitting beside her, but she couldn't find Hinata or Naruto. She tried to sit up, but it _hurt_ to try, so she just laid there. Kuro's eyes brightened a little when he saw that she was awake and she flinched. After what she'd done to him, he was glad she was okay?

"What happened…?" She asked him, still scanning the pale purple furnished room. "Why are we in Hinata's room?"

"Well…" He seemed unsure of what to say. "W-Why was your mother…beating you?" She blinked, and then it clicked. Hinata must have heard her scream and after dragging her hung-over self—Hinata's hangovers were _much_ worse than Sakura's and Ino's combined—out of bed and cleaned up, she'd run over to Sakura's room and discovered that she'd stormed out.

"I…asked her where the citizenship office was and…we got into an argument…I could have handled myself but…she caught me off guard and I was still hung over…" The blood rushing to her head in her anger and from adrenaline hadn't helped the hangover in the least.

"W-Why were you asking about that?" He was clearly trying to hide the hope in his eyes, though he should have known after what she'd said on Wednesday why she'd been asking.

"I…" She took a shuddering breath and gasped in pain. Her ribs were broken.

"S-Sakura?" She blinked at him. He…just…called her 'Sakura'.

"You…why?" The door opened and they both looked over to see Hinata and Naruto carrying a load each of clothes and stuff from Sakura's room.

"Okay…that's the last of it." Hinata sighed tiredly, dropping her load onto the floor and wiping her brow. "We got there just in time too…the cleaners were about to take everything to the thrift shop." Sakura's eyes widened.

"What the hell happened?" Hinata blinked at her in surprise and then looked away. "Hinata?"

"A lot of bullshit that your mom brought on." Sakura blinked in surprise. Hinata _never_ cursed. _Never_. "Sasuke, would you mind grabbing a fresh set of bandages? Looks like Sakura's opened a wound or two." Kuro nodded and headed to the bathroom. Sakura was in shock.

"Sasuke?" Hinata nodded once and sat down beside Sakura. Sakura turned her head and stared at the ceiling. He was sexier than she'd imagined him. And she'd raped him. Hinata was clearly waiting for her to say something else, so she just sighed. "What happened? Why…" She couldn't think how to finish that question.

"We barely got there in time. Lucky I'm on the wrestling team too, eh?" She laughed a little, but without humor. "We got you to my dad's and I got you fixed up. I also…got Sasuke fixed up. Police showed up and were saying that I'd stolen a slave from your mom."

"What?" Sakura shouted. Her own _mother_ had called her a _slave_? The woman really had no pride. Hinata nodded a little and then hung her head shamefully.

"The only way I could keep them from dragging you back to your mom's so she could keep beating you to death was to…buy you from her."

"So that's why you and Naruto were getting my stuff…?"

"Yes. The cleaners were going to take everything you owned to the thrift shop. I had to pay them off to get some extra time to get everything."

"You didn't have to get it all. I'd be able to survive without all of that stuff."

"Yea well, I figured it'd be good to get your stuff." Hinata paused. "Why was your mom beating you?" Kuro—Sasuke, came back in with a long roll of bandages and Hinata started changing some of Sakura's bandages.

"I…told her I was going to…" She glanced at Sasuke. "Set him free…"

"Oh…there's more to it?" Sakura nodded.

"I called her…a 'stupid whore of a woman'. And I also bitched her out…" Hinata laughed a little.

"Well, she deserved it." The door slammed open and Ino ran in, closely trailed by Sai.

"Oh my gosh! What happened? One second I'm staring at Sakura's empty room that looked like someone had just blasted out and the next I'm getting a call from the police asking if I'd seen Hinata!" The blond stopped yelling for a moment to take in the scene in front of her. Naruto was sorting through Sakura and Sasuke's things and trying to find places for them among his and Hinata's. Hinata was steadily changing bandages on Sakura's arm. Sakura was lying in Hinata's bed, wincing and biting back cries of pain. Sasuke was sitting on the floor beside Hinata, watching and waiting for her to move from the chair so he could sit beside Sakura again.

Ino frowned. "Hello? I'm asking questions here. Sakura?"

"You won't want to talk to me anymore." Sakura sighed. "Since I'm a _slave_ now." This had the blond in total shock. So Hinata explained about how she'd saved Sakura from being beaten to death by her mother and then proceeded to buy her from the Haruno family because they were being total pricks. Ino stared in shock at Hinata—mostly because every other word from the midnight haired girl's mouth had been a curse and Hinata _never cursed_.

"So…damn." Ino sighed. "This is really bad…"

"No shit Sherlock." Hinata muttered.

"Hinata…" Sakura sighed. Ino turned to leave.

"This is too much BS for me to handle right now." She left in a flash of blond hair and dark purple clothes. Sai followed her quickly.

"I thought she'd never leave…" Hinata sighed, running her hands through her hair tiredly. "And…shit. School tomorrow." She groaned.

"Oh right…" Sakura sighed.

"You're not going anywhere until you're healed up, so that humiliation won't come until later." Hinata sighed. "I'm sorry, Sakura."

"You did what you had to." She took a shaky breath. "I'll…I'll be fine."

"If you're sure, Sakura." She nodded and Hinata stood up. "Naruto, let's go to Ichiraku." The hyper blond nodded and they left the room, hand in hand. Sasuke sat hesitantly beside Sakura.

"So…your name's Sasuke?" He nodded. "This is what happened to you? After that day in kindergarten…" He nodded again.

"Yea…"

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." She shook her head.

"But I promised you I wouldn't hurt you and Friday night I…" He shook his head a little.

"Sakura, you were drunk. And Hinata told me that you get like that when you're drunk."

"But—" He abruptly kissed her, cutting her protest off.

"Stop." He hung over her for a moment and she blinked in surprise.

"Sasuke…?" He scanned her face and hesitantly kissed her again. Sakura shifted and gasped in pain.

"Sorry." He backed off and looked away from her, blushing a little. Sakura went scarlet.

"Don't be…" He glanced at her.

"Sorry…I shouldn't have done that."

"Sasuke…" He shook his head.

"I've…been a slave since I was six…you never knew what happened to me but…you…you _fantasized_ about me? All this time?" She nodded a little.

"Yea…"

"But…I'm a _slave_." She smiled ruefully and with much pain pushed herself into a sitting position.

"So am I now." He blinked in surprise at her tone and searched her expression.

"You said you hated slaves."

"I said I hated _slavery_. Do you think that if I hated _slaves_ I'd have been so nice to you?" He paused, but shook his head a little. Sakura paused. "Are you really okay with what I did to you?"

"I…you knew my name." He said with a blush. "It…It hurt but…"

"But?" She was fervently wishing he wouldn't say that he enjoyed it.

"But…it wasn't so bad…"

"But I _raped_ you. How could that not have been—?" She cut herself off.

"You knew my _name_." He repeated.

"How could that have made it any better?"

"I…I don't know…" He admitted.

XX

Monday morning dawned grey and cloudy. Sakura was still in too much pain to sit up, much less leave, so Hinata left for class with Naruto and left Sasuke in charge of making sure Sakura didn't hurt herself further.

"How are you feeling?" He asked when she was awake enough to answer properly.

"I'll be better when she stops feeding me morphine…" She groaned, more than a little groggy. "Help me sit up?"

"We tried that last night remember…?" She nodded and winced. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine…just a little…dizzy." She blinked a few times. "Please?"

"Okay…" He sighed and gently moved her into a sitting position.

"Oh…ow…" He froze. "No. I need to sit up for a little while. I'm fine." But she couldn't stop the gasp of gut-wrenching pain as she was finally settled in a sitting position.

"Sakura…?"

"I'm fine…" She breathed out, wincing as she caught her breath.

"I don't think that was a good idea." She shook her head a little, wincing as the movement sent not only a spike of pain through her neck but also made the room spin.

"I'm fine." She repeated.

"If you're sure…" He sighed.

XX

Hinata sighed as she sat in class; the space between her and Ino that Sakura usually occupied was painfully empty and didn't help her mood in the least. She was still livid with Sakura's parents, and ashamed of herself for stooping to their greedy level in order to save her. By lunch, she was sulking.

"Okay, you need to cheer up." Ino said lightly, as though nothing had happened.

"Cheer up?" She snarled. "You want me to _cheer up_? After all the…crap that happened in the past few days? You have no idea what happened really and you don't care. You don't even care that your _best friend_ is now going to be lumped into the same social category as your little toy there. Everyone knows that's all you see Sai as."

She stood. "I'm not doing this anymore. You, Ino, are a hypocrite and a liar. And a horrible friend. If you were really Sakura's friend, you wouldn't have fled yesterday. And you would have been right beside me trying to save her on Saturday. Did you even stop and consider how Sakura gets when she's drunk?"

"So? He was her _slave_. It doesn't matter how Sakura gets when she's drunk. Whatever she did to him was probably no more than he deserved." A loud _smack_ sounded through the cafeteria and Ino ended up on the ground, gingerly touching her reddened cheek.

"He's a _person_! Just like you or me. Do you think S_akura's_ not a person worth treating kindly because her mother decided to be a bitch and sell her off as a slave?"

"And why should I? Slaves _aren't_ people. They're garbage. You've got one. You know what I mean."

"No. I _don't_ know what you mean! You're no better than Sakura's mother. If you had a daughter who chose to set her slave free, what would you do?"

"The same thing. There's a reason slaves are slaves. And they're not fit for _human_ society except as outlets for actual people to use." She spat out. Hinata almost struck her again, but Naruto held her hand back.

"Hinata-sama…don't." He whispered. "I know she deserves it, but still…"

"You're right…if I keep going; I'll be no better than she is." She turned. "Let's go check on Sakura." Naruto nodded and went with her up to their room.

"Uh…Hinata, are you okay?" Sakura asked, seeing that Hinata was red in the face and clearly livid. She nodded once.

"Some people can be so _stupid_!" She sat at her desk and put her head in her hands.

"Do I…even want to know?" A knock sounded at the door.

"If it's Ino, she's not welcome here." Naruto nodded an opened the door a little.

"T-Tsunade-sama…" He stepped aside to let the headmistress in.

"I heard about what happened over the weekend." She said lightly as she stepped into the room. She lifted a basket. "And I brought a few things to help."

"Thanks…" Hinata muttered.

"I think your teachers will understand your being excused from classes, Hinata." Tsunade sighed.

"Thanks." She repeated.

"Thank you, Tsunade-shishou." Sakura said quietly. She paused, closing her eyes. "Sorry…Tsunade-sama."

"Shishou is fine, dear." She said with a smile.

%%%

So okay…not as much fluff as I'd planned but hey. When it starts flowing, you just have to go with it sometimes. And this seemed as good a place as any before it gets brutal again. Was anyone honestly expecting Hinata to blow up like that? I'd also like to warn everyone that after this updates will not be so rapid! The only reason I've updated so fast up to this point is because of the simple fact that I already had these chapters written!


	7. The Written Threat

**7- The Written Threat and Intruder**

So I got to thinking during another one of my insomnia spells. After all the shit I've been putting these guys through, I may as well totally screw them over even worse. It also doesn't help that I got to reading 'All These Lives' by ParadiseAvenger while I couldn't sleep…reading slave stories just messes with my moral system and totally makes me evil…So yea.

%%%

In the middle of the night, it started storming violently. Sasuke woke with a start at a scratching sound at the window. It was just a branch hitting the window in the wind. He looked around the room. The flashing lightning made the pastel purple decorated room seem like some twisted torture chamber. If it wouldn't have disturbed or otherwise put Sakura in pain, he would have crawled out of the bed and hid in a corner.

As it was, she was still sleeping and even the slightest movement would shift her and make her wake in pain. He could see Hinata and Naruto tangled together on the futon laid out on the floor. He saw a shadow fall from the window and stared at the window. Lightning flashed to reveal a figure leaning against the window from the tree outside. To Sasuke's horror, the window slid open slowly. Thunder cracked loudly and Hinata sat bolt upright.

For a minute, she blinked her pale eyes, seeming haunted by something, then her gaze rested on the slowly intruding figure at the window. She fumbled around on the floor for a moment before finding a small egg shaped thing that she squeezed between her fingers. The metal frame of the window sparked for a moment and the figure retreated, scrambling down the tree. Hinata stood and crossed to the window. She slammed it shut and locked it with a loud snap before going back to the futon and entangling herself with Naruto again.

Sasuke blinked in surprise. He wasn't sure whether to think that Hinata had been wide awake and just went back to sleep because it was late, or to assume she'd been half asleep. Either way, he decided that he should try and get back to sleep. He sunk back under the covers and rolled over. As his eyes slid closed and he fell back into his haunted nightmares, he was sure he felt his arm slide around Sakura's waist.

XX

Sakura woke abruptly to a sharp pain on her stomach. She groaned quietly, but the sound seemed to disturb everyone in the room. Hinata and Naruto, who had been quietly getting ready for school, stopped what they were doing and looked at her. Sasuke, who was still asleep beside her, woke slowly, blinking tiredly. He moved and pain shot through her stomach.

"Ah—!" She gasped. He sat up and watched her expression.

"What happened?" He had his hand pressed to the flat of her stomach painfully, and she bit her lip in an attempt to quiet her whimpers of pain. Though at the same time, she felt it was no worse than she deserved.

"Sasuke-kun, your hand." Hinata sighed. He blinked in surprise and stared at his hand.

"Sorry." He yanked his hand off of her stomach and blushed.

"I-It's okay…" She breathed quietly. She saw something on the window and frowned. "What's that on the window?" Everyone in the room looked and Sasuke hissed quietly in what sounded to Sakura a mix of shock and fear. Hinata went to the window and opened it, reaching outside to grab it.

"It's a note…" She scanned it, frowning.

"What does it say?"

"It's not good…either a prank or a real threat…" She said, shaking her head. "Naruto and I are going to be late for class. We'll be back after." She put the note on her desk and started for the door. "Don't strain yourself, Sakura."

"Right…" With that, Hinata and Naruto left the room. Carefully, Sasuke got out of the bed and crossed to the desk. He read the note and dropped into the chair—well, he would have if the chair had been where it was supposed to be—but instead landed with a _thud_ on the floor. He blinked and Sakura had to resist laughing quietly. The chair was a full foot away from where he'd tried to sit. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine…" He stood and she could see his hand trembling.

"What's wrong?" She tried to sit up, but only succeeded in sending spikes of searing pain coursing through her body. She gasped loudly, biting back a shout of pain. Immediately, Sasuke was beside her, the note forgotten for the moment.

"Sakura? What hurts? Do I need to get the painkiller from the bathroom?" She managed to shake her head. She didn't want him to worry about her when she deserved the pain—not that she'd deserved what had _caused_ the pain, just the pain itself.

"I…I'm fine…" She gasped, though her entire body was wracked with nauseating and excruciating pain. "I'm fine." She repeated.

"Okay…" She frowned a little and somehow managed to push through the pain enough to reach for his hand. She may have deserved the pain, but he clearly needed some sort of comfort.

"Are _you_ okay?" He nodded once, though he was trembling again. "Sasuke…"

"I'm fine." His tone closed the subject and Sakura blinked in surprise. Usually Sasuke was quiet and fearful, but while he looked honestly terrified at the moment, he'd said that so firmly. Sakura figured he was so perturbed by whatever the note had said that he just didn't want to talk about it. So she nodded a little.

"Okay." She didn't need to pry when he was so afraid—didn't have the right to pry.

XX

The note, which was written in smooth, serpentine lettering, had both of the people who'd read it disturbed. Though Sasuke—who had actually recognized the handwriting and was nauseous with fear because of it—was the only one that knew for a fact that it was a real threat. As it was, while Sakura was sleeping soundly—under the influence of the painkillers he'd forced her to take when she started wincing with every breath—he was sitting in the chair beside the bed, biting his thumb worriedly and jumping at even the tiniest sound. He was being paranoid. And he hadn't been _this_ paranoid since he'd been under _his_ thumb.

_Return my slave to me and none of your precious friends will be hurt._

The words ran through his mind over and over again and by the time the door opened to signal the return of Hinata and Naruto from classes, Sasuke was a veritable wreck. By this time, he was trembling convulsively and had chewed his thumb to the point that it was bleeding. He was so jumpy that when the door opened, he jumped in surprise and tumbled to the floor.

"What's wrong, Sasuke?" Hinata asked in surprise, blinking at him from the doorway. He looked worriedly behind her. "Sasuke?" He sighed in relief when he saw that it was only Hinata and Naruto. Hinata frowned deeply, examining him. "Why is your thumb bleeding?"

"S-Sorry…" He scrambled to his feet and she grabbed his hand. She laughed a little.

"Naruto, go get me a Band-Aid and a wet paper towel please…" The blond nodded and hurried to do as he was asked. "Why are you so jumpy?" He remembered the note and shuddered, glancing at the window and then at the door. "It was probably just a prank, Sasuke. Don't freak out over it."

"I-It wasn't a prank…" He whispered, trembling so much that his knees buckled and Hinata had to brace her arms around him to keep him upright.

"You can't know that." He shook his head. "Do you know who left the note then?" He nodded a little. "Who?" He shook his head sharply.

"I…can't…" Hinata frowned, but ushered him to the chair.

"You need to relax. Honestly, you'll only freak out Sakura." Naruto handed Hinata the stuff she'd asked for and she started treating Sasuke's thumb.

"Sorry…"

"Don't be. Just try to relax." She smiled a little. "Or Sakura won't be the only one sleeping under influence of medication." He blinked a little in surprise.

"I don't think I…can…" Wind blew a branch against the window and they both jumped in surprise. Hinata gasped and Naruto ran to the window. He opened it and retrieved the piece of paper that had blown against the window. He read it and shuddered as he handed it to Hinata. Sasuke leaned over to read it as well.

_You have two hours before I come to claim him. Prepare yourselves…_

Sasuke shuddered convulsively. It was from the same person. Hinata turned the paper over and frowned deeply. She sucked in a breath and Sasuke examined that side of the page.

_Little Sasuke will know where I'll be. If you want your friends to stay safe, you'll send him to me before I get to you._

"No. Whoever this person is, they can't be good news." Hinata decided.

"I have to…he _will_ hurt you and Naruto and Sakura…" Sasuke whispered.

"No." She repeated. "I don't trust this."

"If I don't go he'll…" He shuddered and the tremors of terror wracked his body so horribly that he couldn't continue. Hinata put a hand on his shoulder and whispered something to Naruto. In just a moment, Sasuke was staring at a small syringe that Hinata had just stuck in his arm.

His last thought as he fell unconscious was that he'd never wake up.

XX

Hinata sighed and helped Naruto get Sasuke on the bed. She thought about the note and shook her head a little. Whoever it was knew who Sasuke was, and therefore could _not_ have been someone with his best interests at heart. She assumed that because he'd been so terrified of Sakura or anyone else knowing his name that anyone besides them that _knew_ that secret couldn't have been kind. And then there was the fact that Sasuke had been so _terrified_ by those notes that he couldn't even speak—and had chewed his thumb so much that it bled.

"What are we going to do?" Naruto asked quietly.

"We'll figure something out…" She answered just as quietly. She paused, looking at the two unconscious teens on her bed. "I guess…we don't have a choice but to wait for whoever this person is to get here."

XX

The two hours passed slowly, and Hinata had started pacing her room anxiously. She was acting like she did right before a wrestling event. Pacing and going through all of the moves she knew and could do well against opponents bigger than she was. After she ran out of those moves, she started going through the ones she could do well against opponents the same size as she was.

Finally, the door shook with an impact and slammed open, breaking it from its hinges. Hinata stopped pacing and Naruto stood abruptly from where he'd been sitting beside the window, watching for movement outside. Hinata didn't get a good look at the intruder before a painful blow hit the side of her head and she fell to the ground, bleeding and unconscious.

%%%

Yes, this was a little short, but if I'd kept going with this chapter, it would have just ended up like super long. This was the best place to cut off my thoughts. Again, updates will not be superfast!


	8. Torture No One Deserves

**8- Torture No One Deserves: Part I**

Okay, time to pick up the cliffhanger. And as a warning, there will be a lot of POV switches and sexual content in this chapter.

%%%

Hinata woke with a throbbing headache that was so bad, she thought for a moment that she was hung over. But reality crashed around her and she clenched her teeth angrily. Only…she _couldn't_ clench her teeth. There was something in her mouth, between her teeth. She opened her eyes and tried to figure out where she was, but she couldn't see. There were bright lines at the edges of her vision that made her assume she was blindfolded.

She heard a loud crash—like glass shattering under an impact—and tried to get up and figure out what happened. She could only manage to get on her knees, realizing that her hands and feet were bound painfully tight. A familiar whimper reached her ears and her gut clenched. Naruto.

XX

Naruto had been thrown against a wall, crashing into a glass table. He lay among the glass shards, whimpering in pain. He'd never been struck before and that's all that had happened since the strange, big man had come into the room and knocked him and Hinata out. His hands were tied behind his back and he was blindfolded. Other than that, all he really knew was that someone was brutally beating him and throwing him around like a ragdoll.

"Some people just don't know how to take care of a slave." A voice growled menacingly and it made Naruto's skin crawl. A hand dragged him through the glass and he cried out as shards of it clung to his skin. Something wet hit his cheek and he assumed it was spit. "Garbage." He was flung across the room again and landed on something soft.

He would have assumed it was a bed or something like that and whoever was beating him was about to rape him, if the thing he'd landed on hadn't made a strangled and pained sound. He'd been thrown into a person. He shifted, trying to get off of whoever it was, but a cruel foot shoved him into the person. "Trash…" The voice muttered.

XX

Sakura woke in extreme pain. She blinked and looked around the strange room she was in. Her hands were chained to an iron post and she was in a kneeling position, her legs spread lewdly and only a few of her bandages being the only thing covering her skin. Everything hurt, and it hurt to breathe. She continued scanning the room and found that the only thing in the room other than the post she was chained to was a limp figure chained to the wall. She immediately recognized him.

She started to shout to him, to call his name to see if he was awake, but the name caught in her throat. If he was awake, he'd hear her shifting and he'd look at her. She realized, after watching him for a long moment, that he was completely naked and chained to the wall in a painful looking position. Fresh bruises were forming on his skin. She may have deserved the pain she was in, but he didn't deserve that.

A door opened and Sakura whipped her head around to see, sending a spike of searing pain coursing through her head. A hard hand connected with her already sore cheek and she bit back a yelp of pain. The same hand connected with her breast and brutally massaged the already bruised flesh. She whimpered quietly.

"P-Please…I'm injured…" She knew her plea would go unheard, but she couldn't help but try to get the hand to stop.

"I know." A voice snarled and the hand continued adding bruises to her body as it harshly felt its way to her snatch. She gasped when the whole hand shoved up inside her and practically grabbed her womb painfully.

XX

Her scream woke him. The agonized scream that was so familiar to him—the same sound had grated through his own throat too many times to count—was what told him that he wasn't the only one _he'd_ taken from the dorms. Sasuke trembled convulsively at that realization and ventured to open his eyes. Across the room from him, chained to a post, was Sakura.

She was naked but for a few bandages that clung uselessly from her broken body, and a powerful arm was hoisting her a few inches into the air at a painful angle. Her scream was both from the fact that she still had broken and fractured bones that were being shifted with the movement and that position, and the fact that a rather large hand was stuffed past the wrist inside her. A painful shudder went through him as he remembered the same thing happening to him. The sight disgusted and enraged him. After all the kindness she'd given him—not counting her actions while she'd been drunk—she didn't deserve that.

She didn't deserve whatever cruel things that man was whispering in her ear as he tore her apart from the inside out. After he was finished with her…Sasuke honestly doubted Sakura would ever be able to have children…if she was even able to _walk_. He tried to summon some form of courage, to try and get the man's attention away from the poor girl, but he couldn't. He was too terrified of what would happen to him…what pain he'd be put through that would make him wish he was dead if he even breathed wrong in this place.

XX

Hinata groaned under the heavy body that was crushed against her by something powerfully strong. Naruto's familiar breathing sounded close to her ear, though his breathing was ragged and he was sobbing quietly. She wished she could wrap her arms around him, to comfort him. She wanted so badly to gently cover whatever wounds had been inflicted on him with bandages and soothing ointment and whisper soft encouragements to him. But she couldn't move, or even speak.

"Trash…garbage." The voice kept repeating the two words over and over again, and with each repetition of the words, Naruto was shoved harshly into Hinata. She felt something that was stuck to his skin cut into her and she connected the sound of glass being crushed with the sharp cuts. Finally, Naruto was shoved brutally off of her and she could breathe.

"W-Why are you doing this to us…?" Naruto asked, his voice wavering. Hinata tried to get back on her knees, but a foot connected with her chest and slammed her to the ground, pressing on her ribcage hard enough to break the bones. A muted scream grated through her throat and around the gag as the bones _snapped_ loudly. "Hinata-sama?"

She heard something squish as the weight was removed from her chest and the foot probably connected with Naruto. He whimpered in pain, sobbing.

XX

Naruto tried to wriggle his way towards where he thought Hinata was but strong hands grabbed him by the hair and yanked him up. He gasped in pain as the hands held him aloft, feet dangling in empty space. He heard Hinata whimpering in pain and tried to squirm his way free, but only earned a harsh punch in the gut.

He was then thrown across the room and his back connected painfully against the wall. Pain spiked up his arms and he guessed that something had broken. Squirming, he got on his knees and started to try and crawl towards Hinata. A hand connected with his cheek and he crashed sideways.

The blindfold was removed and he saw a pale, strong looking woman hovering over him. She sneered and grabbed him by the throat.

"You obviously haven't been trained properly." Her voice was deep and masculine, and the same voice that had spoken while beating him. She shoved him against the wall and choked him with one hand while her other hand ripped his jeans off like they were made of paper instead of strong denim.

She yanked the loose collar around his neck and dragged him along the floor. The ground scraped his exposed body and he cried out in pain. She tossed him against another wall and tightened the collar so he could barely breathe. She then snapped a chain to the collar and crossed the room to shove her foot into Hinata's broken ribs.

XX

Sakura whimpered in pain as her assailant brutally fucked her. It felt like he was trying to yank her vital organs out through her pussy. A fleeting thought crossed her mind as the hand yanked painfully on her womb. If she survived…would she ever be able to have children? No, she thought. She was getting what she deserved.

"Little slut, you think you deserve to be left alone? With your body broken and vulnerable, do you think you _deserve_ kindness?" She was already crying, and pain made it hard to process what was being whispered in her ear. But finally, she shook her head.

"N-No…" She didn't deserve to be left alone and allowed to recover from her wounds. She probably would have answered otherwise, had she not been guilty of doing no better than what was being done to her to someone who _hadn't_ deserved it. She deserved the pain that was wracking her body and tearing her apart. She deserved to be raped brutally and left to die.

Her eyes slid over and she saw Sasuke. He was staring in horror at her, trembling horribly. Finally, the hand was yanked out of her body and the man shook the bloody juices from his hand and all over her as he dropped her to the floor. She screamed in pain as a tremor of vibration wracked every broken bone and orifice in her body. She looked down to see blood pooling between her legs. The man stood and walked towards Sasuke. "No…Please…leave him alone…" She pleaded.

"Really? And why would I do something like that? He _belongs_ to me." She whimpered as he pressed his foot to her broken ribs.

"Please…leave him alone…I don't care what you do to me…just don't hurt him…"

XX

Sasuke blinked, hearing Sakura's pleas. She was broken and bleeding…probably wracked with terrible pain…and she was begging for his safety. It wasn't right. She was injured enough already. She would _die_ if the only one that got abused in that room was Sakura.

"S-Sakura…don't…" He whispered. "Please don't…" He took a shuddering breath, somehow managing to muster enough courage to try and protect Sakura. She didn't deserve to be raped and destroyed. He didn't think he…deserved it either, but he could survive it. He'd survived it before. Sakura was too broken already. She'd die if that man had his way with her.

So he had to somehow get the man away from her. "Leave her alone!" His shout surprised him. He was panicking and it just came out. He shrank in on himself as the man crossed the room to him.

XX

He would have been attractive, if he didn't have the expression of a crazed, angry beast. He'd thought that his little spoiled pet with a name would have died, but somehow the little wretch had survived long enough to get spoiled by some anti-slavery freak.

Slaves were less than human, they didn't deserve to live. Butou was firm in that belief. And none of his slaves ever lived. Except the poor wretch he was about to ravage and kill at last.

That one had survived a massacre somehow and had been sold to him. The one who'd sold the child to Butou knew that he always killed his slaves eventually in so many ways that simply being shot would have been a more merciful form of death. But that one had survived. He'd survived, barely. And Butou intended to finish the job.

In his eyes, any slave that came in his possession would die at his hand or never belong to anyone else. He'd dumped little Sasuke in his dumpster and left him to rot, but some idiot had found the half alive little creature and nursed him back to health and put him in the system.

The boy was smart enough not to tell his name to anyone, so it had been hard to find him when Butou had discovered that the boy had survived. But when he'd seen the girl go into her little campaign dinner with him at her side, Butou had happily accepted the challenge to reclaim the boy and kill him at last.

And now, he was given a choice. Ravage and kill the girl first, or ravage and kill little Sasuke before he moved on to kill the girl. Either way, both would die.

He wondered at the girl. She'd only just been sold into slavery, but seemed to already know her place and that she didn't deserve to live. What brought her to that conclusion?

No matter, he thought. One way or another, he'd have two dead slaves in this room. And he decided to punish little Sasuke a bit before going back to slowly killing the girl.

He slapped Sasuke across the face harshly, pressing the boy's face into the wall hard enough that the rough stone cut into the pale skin of his cheek. He whimpered quietly and Butou could hear the girl's muted pleas to leave him alone.

"Don't worry; you'll have your turn." He said with a sneer, stepping away from his little pet and crossing to a little shelf in the wall. He grabbed a little syringe filled with a powerful aphrodisiac mixed with truth serum and went back to Sasuke. He emptied the syringe into the boy's arm and grabbed the boy harshly by the chin, squeezing his bruised and bleeding face painfully.

He only whimpered as the drug took effect. "What did she do to you?"

"N-Nothing…She was k-kind to me…" He bit his lip, trying to resist the truth.

"Really?"

"Y-Yes…"

"She didn't…" He reached down to pinch the head of the boy's dick. "Touch you?"

"N-No…"

"Don't lie to me. In a moment, you won't be able to." His hand wandered to the boy's ass and he raised an eyebrow. "Your hole is stretched a little. Did she rape you?"

"S-Stop…" He pleaded, avoiding the question. Butou shoved his fingers into the hole.

"Answer my question."

"Y-Yes…she did…" He gasped, clearly about to scream. Butou shoved his hand into the boy's mouth, gagging him as he proceeded to shove the rest of his hand up into the boy's ass. Sasuke bit his hand so hard that he drew blood.

Butou withdrew his hand and slapped him sharply. He stood and yanked the boy up, keeping his hand shoved inside him as he held the boy aloft.

XX

Hinata screamed in agony around her gag as someone pressed their weight against her broken bones. She could hear chains rattling and assumed Naruto had been chained to something and was struggling to get loose. Finally, hard hands removed the blindfold from her eyes and she blinked against the light.

A woman was looming over her menacingly and she trembled, wincing as her trembling send spikes of pain through her chest.

She looked over and saw Naruto, battered and bleeding, chained by the collar around his neck to the wall. She tried to give him an encouraging look, but could only manage to keep from crying. Why would anyone want to do this to anyone? Abruptly, the woman grabbed her by the hair and yanked her off the floor. She ripped Hinata's shirt and bra off and tossed the shredded garments to the floor.

"Stop! Leave Hinata-sama alone!" Naruto shouted, struggling harder against his restraints.

"This little piece of trash needs to be taught a lesson." The woman growled. She then threw Hinata against the wall. She gasped in pain and felt something crack. Black threatened at the edges of her vision and she tried to get on her knees. The moment she tried, however, the woman slammed her foot into the side of her face.

The gag was the only reason Hinata didn't bite down on her tongue as she crashed sideways. The woman proceeded to step on one of Hinata's breasts and she whimpered in pain.

"Hinata-sama…! Leave her alone! Stop it!" The woman snatched up a switchboard and flipped a button. Electricity visibly went through Naruto and he screamed in agony. The volts stopped after a minute and he hung limply from the chain. Hinata's heart wrenched, he was so still she thought he might have been electrocuted to death.

%%%

Yes, it's another cliffhanger. And the only reason I've posted this so soon is because Nakira has been bugging me via PM to continue…it also doesn't help matters that she lives with me and has been yelling at me to hurry and finish this chapter. So it's done and hopefully my wonderful girlfriend's wrath will be sated…hopefully. Oh, and who all was surprised that the villain wasn't Orochimaru?


	9. Torture No One Deserves II

**9- Torture No One Deserves: Part II**

Yes, I have been under duress for posting…I'm honestly trying to be quick about posting and stuff, but it's really hard! I have to be in the right mood for this kind of thing and the ideas are flowing out of control…I'm having trouble putting them down in intelligible writing…but oh well. Continuing with both feet forward…

Same warning as last chapter: Lots of POV changes and lots of sexual content.

%%%

Ino was panicking. She'd heard what sounded almost like an explosion and ran to investigate. Hinata's dorm room was ransacked, like a struggle had taken place. The door had been knocked in, the knob broken and the door itself hanging by one hinge. There was blood on the floor and by the window. Her desk chair had been thrown across the room and the blanket and top sheet ripped from the bed.

No one had been in the room and Ino assumed they'd been kidnapped. She honestly didn't care about the two boys—they were only slaves after all—but the girls…even though Sakura was a slave after all that bullshit she pulled on Saturday, Ino still cared for the girl. She'd been her best friend since they were in grade school. And Hinata had been her friend for a long time and Ino was worried about her—even though Hinata had blown up at her for no reason.

She'd already called nine-one-one and was pacing outside the room, waiting for the police to show up. She should have gone over to Hinata's room after class when she realized something was up with her, but she was still sifting through all the bullshit her two friends had put themselves through in the last few days. They brought it all on themselves. Sakura getting all guilty over _finally_ doing something proper with her slave and going off on her mom for no reason whatsoever.

Ino was disappointed that her friends were trying to lay blame on everyone else when it was their own stupid faults. She'd known that eventually Sakura's little soap box would bite her in the ass. Hinata was almost as bad as Sakura was—and it was worse with her in a way because every slave her family ever owned was set loose when they turned seventeen. What kind of stuck up bastards were they to think that _slaves_ could survive like _people_? Slaves were trash and deserved nothing better than to be abused and used and otherwise treated worse than rats. Rodents had a higher social standing than slaves.

The police finally showed up and started ransacking Hinata's room before they moved on to start hunting down the four missing teens.

XX

Hinata cried out in pain as she was brutally raped by the muscular woman that had been beating her and Naruto. Sakura's drunken actions were nothing compared to the things that were being done to Hinata at that moment. It made things worse when Naruto was still limp and hanging from the wall like a hanged doll.

"Stop…please…" She begged uselessly. The woman slapped her hard across the face and shoved her head into the floor. It hurt to breathe, along with all the other pains that were wracking her body. There were two vibrators shoved in her ass, and she could tell that the skin had ripped where the muscles were stretched painfully beyond their limits. Her virginal pussy was being ravaged and the only reason the pain there wasn't so screamingly horrible was that the blood from her ass was lubricating the strap-on that the woman was using.

Even Sakura had had the decency not to touch Hinata's pussy when she'd raped her before—and Sakura had been drunk and having a severe Parasomnia attack.

XX

Sasuke screamed in agony. Even though his mind was clouded by the aphrodisiac and truth serum, he was in severe pain. His arms were straining, threatening to pull out of the sockets with the force with which he was being pulled away from the wall. A hand was shoved up his ass and he felt blood trailing down the cleft of his ass to drip onto the floor.

He was being raped, and because the hand expertly hit his prostate as it tried to rip his intestines out of his body his tremors of pain had begun to include tremors of physical pleasure—even though he was _not_ enjoying the situation in the least. At least Sakura was safe for the moment.

Suddenly, white cream sprayed all over his chest and in his face. He managed to open his eyes and saw that his cock was dripping semen. Damned aphrodisiacs could make a person's body react to pain and torture the same was as sexual touches and intercourse. It made him nauseous.

XX

Naruto slowly woke, hearing Hinata screaming and gasping in pain. He opened his eyes and looked towards her. He blinked in horror. She was being raped and he could see _blood_ dripping down her thigh.

As he watched, the woman tossed Hinata aside like a used ragdoll and turned to him. Naruto feebly struggled against his bonds, but that only made the woman sneer and approach him. He saw Hinata writhing in agony, two vibrators shoved in her ass and the skin ripped. The state of her nether regions was almost as bad, blood was dripping from her slit. He almost threw up.

"Looks like I didn't shock you enough." The woman growled, catching his chin in a vice-like grip. "I'll just have to have my way with you and _fuck_ you to _death_." He trembled, terrified, and tried to kick the woman away when she went for his cock. His foot connected with the strap-on she was wearing and she closed her eyes, looking almost blissful for a moment.

Then she attacked him. She dragged his legs into the air and savagely jerked his dick. He shuddered and squirmed.

"S-Stop…please…" She frowned and bent his dick painfully. He screamed in pain.

XX

Sakura almost passed out. She was dizzy with pain and blood loss. The only thing that kept her conscious was Sasuke's voice as he screamed in agony and the noises made as he was raped brutally. She could see blood dripping to the ground and wished that she could find her voice to plead with that man to stop. He was going to kill Sasuke at that rate.

Then it occurred to her that that was probably the man's plan. But she couldn't do anything about it. She finally slipped into unconsciousness. She guessed that if she didn't wake up, it'd be no better than she deserved.

XX

The police knew who had taken them. They knew because of the two notes they found in the girl's dorm room. They were just having a hard time finding where Butou had taken them. They weren't concerned for the three slaves that Butou had taken, but the Hyuuga girl was the reason they were trying to hunt down the serial slave-killer.

They knew that no slave ever entered Butou's possession and left alive. What they had a problem with was that this time, he probably had intentions of killing an actual person. Finally, in the silence of the encroaching night, they heard screaming. And the screaming was coming from one of Butou's known properties. They parked outside the place and slipped inside, calling for an ambulance just in case they found a survivor among the four they were going in for.

XX

Sasuke saw Sakura slump in unconsciousness and prayed silently that she wasn't dead. The door slammed open and Sasuke was thrown against the wall, Butou's hand dislodged from his ass. He shouted in pain when he felt his arms snap with the force of the impact. Black encroached on his vision as he saw Butou whirl to see who was intruding and he passed out with his ears ringing with the sound of a gunshot.

XX

Naruto heard the shot and apparently so did the woman. She pulled her dildo out of his ass and made a run for it, leaving him hanging limply on the wall and a vibrator buzzing in his ass. He was covered in blood from both the scratches and the fact that she had ripped his asshole. Hinata's blood was also dripping down his thighs as the woman hadn't bothered to clean her strap-on off before shoving it inside his body.

XX

Hinata blinked, on the verge of passing out.

"N-Naruto…are you okay…?"

"Y-Yes…" He whispered and she smiled a little. The door to the room slammed open and three cops came rushing in, brandishing guns. They looked around, and put their guns in their holsters when they saw that the only ones in the room were Hinata and Naruto. Among them, Hinata recognized one of her father's former slaves. The girl had become a cop? Hinata thanked every lucky star she could think of that she was there.

"Oh my god…What the hell did they do to you, Hinata?" The woman crossed the room quickly, crouching beside Hinata. "Get Naruto off the wall and covered." She ordered the other cops. They did as she instructed and she pulled her uniform shirt off to cover Hinata.

Only when Hinata's nudity was covered did the female officer venture a hand down to remove the vibrators from her ass. She screamed in agony, the pain bringing the black edges to her vision again. "Hang in there, Hinata."

"S-Sasuke and Sakura…?"

"The other two are safe. In the ambulance on their way to the hospital." Hinata nodded a little.

"Thank you…" And she passed out before she could say anything else.

XX

Elena sighed and picked up her former master, carefully keeping her covered.

"Let's get these two out to the ambulance and start hunting down Butou's accomplice."

"Yes, Lieutenant Gray." One of her subordinates lifted Naruto's limp form from the ground, using his own shirt to cover the boy's nudity, while the other left the room, following a trail of blood droplets. They took the two injured teens to the ambulance and sent them on their way to the hospital. That done, Elena got in her cruiser alone and went to the Hyuuga manor, sirens cutting through the dark night. The gate opened when she got there and she parked neatly in front of the manor.

"Would you please get Hiyashi-sama and bring him out?" She asked the nearest servant when she got out of her cruiser. The girl nodded and ran off, obviously recognizing her. She waited patiently for her former owner to come outside.

"Elena?" He emerged and she smiled at him.

"Yes." His face seemed haunted. And of course it was. Elena's own partner had called the man to tell him that his daughter and her slaves had been kidnapped.

"Please say you have good news…"

"Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura are en route to the hospital right now. The man that kidnapped them is dead. He attempted to assault one of my officers and ended up shot. Though he had an accomplice and we're looking for that person as it is. Once Hinata and Naruto have had their injuries treated and they wake, we'll try to get a description of the person from them." She tried to keep her tone businesslike, but barely succeeded. She was nauseated still from what she'd seen in that house.

%%%

Yes, another short chapter, but it has to be that way. After two cliffhangers in a row, this one had to close out the torture and such. Brutal, I know. And for anyone that doesn't know what 'Parasomnia' is, it's a sleep disorder that causes people suffering from it do odd things while half asleep—most don't remember what happens during an attack. It came to my attention that Sakura's drunken behavior was pretty…not natural for someone even completely inebriated, so that's the reason. She suffers from Parasomnia and her attacks generally consist of acting out dreams—normally within her moral restraints.


	10. Healing

**10- Healing in the Aftermath **

Okay. So now that we're done with the kidnapping bit, I'm trying desperately to figure out what to do now. I know I'll have to do something about the female villain, but I'm not sure what I want to happen exactly. So…this is a filler chapter. A very _important_ filler chapter, but still a filler chapter.

%%%

Hinata woke up, feeling groggy and knowing she was drugged. She groaned a little as a small pain started setting in in her chest. The pain killers were wearing off and she was starting to feel the pain from her broken ribs. Bright light was surrounding her, and she blinked against it as she woke fully. A steady beeping sound was near her head and she saw that she was in a hospital room.

Why was she in a hospital though? Her mind was still so foggy from the pain medication that she didn't know which way was up, and her confusion only made it worse. Then she remembered.

She'd been kidnapped along with Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura, and brutally beaten and raped by that woman. And then Elena and two other cops had found them. She barely remembered Elena saying that they'd sent Sakura and Sasuke to the hospital. Something shifted beside her and she looked over. Her father was sitting beside the bed, head in his hands.

"F-Father…?" He looked up and his face relaxed. She knew that he'd been extremely worried about her. "Where's…Naruto…?" She paused, thinking of how heavily injured Sakura already was. "And Sakura and Sasuke?"

"They're fine." He said quietly. His tone and the speed with which he answered had Hinata skeptical.

"Father…? Are they okay? Where are they?"

"Sakura is still in the ICU. And Naruto and Sasuke are both fine."

"Why is Sakura in…?" She blinked. "H-How bad was she hurt this time…?" Her father shook his head a little and she nearly panicked.

XX

Sasuke woke in the same hospital room as Naruto. From the way he saw Naruto hunched on his bed, sobbing in both pain and panicked terror, he figured that the girls had gotten the worst of the torture. He shifted and sucked in a breath. Pain ran up his spine in tremors.

"I wouldn't try to move if I were you…" A woman said lightly from the door. Both of the boys looked over to see who it was. She was a police officer.

"E-Elena…?" Naruto breathed. She nodded once.

"It's Lieutenant Elena Gray now, Naruto-kun." She said with a smile.

"H-How's Hinata-sama?"

"Hinata-sama's fine. Well…as fine as she can be considering the circumstances."

"How bad was she hurt?" Sasuke asked flatly. He shuddered to think of someone else as twisted as _him_, but unless he'd ravaged Naruto and Hinata before he went in to torture him and Sakura, there was someone else involved.

"Pretty badly…besides the damage done by the…rape…she's got bruised muscles, a broken arm, and three broken ribs…and then there's the scrapes on her face…" The female officer sighed. "The doctors think her cheek will be scarred."

"And…Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked quietly. Elena looked away from them. Naruto blinked in surprise. Sasuke assumed the worst—that Sakura had bled out and died. "Elena…what about Sakura-chan?"

"She's…how do I put this lightly…" She sighed. "She's…still unconscious." The way she said that had Sasuke looking at her hopefully. "She's still breathing, thank god…but the damage is pretty bad…"

"Damn…" Sasuke muttered.

"You two have the least damage done to you…" Elena sighed. "I had been afraid I'd have to hold the doctors at gunpoint to get them to treat you two and Sakura…" She paused. "They didn't want to treat…'slaves who didn't even deserve to live'…"

"That's horrible…"

"But true…there are a lot of people out there who think that about slaves…and they think even worse of people like me." Sasuke blinked in surprise, unsure what she meant by that. But then it clicked. The way she'd called Hinata 'sama' and how Naruto knew her. She'd been a slave before. A police lieutenant who had been a slave of the Hyuuga family.

She smiled at Sasuke, seeing his confusion at the revelation. "Are you surprised that I used to be a slave?" He nodded once. "The Hyuuga family always frees their slaves when they turn seventeen. A lot of them take on jobs at the manor as servants, but a few have branched out, like myself." She turned. "I should go. I have to check in on that bolo I put out…hopefully that woman isn't already out of our jurisdiction." She opened the door. "Thanks for giving that description to Officer Ran, Naruto-kun." He nodded and she left. Once the door shut, Naruto started to sob again.

XX

Sakura woke up abruptly. Pain spiked through her body and she gasped. She heard movement and looked over to see Sasuke slowly walking over to her. He was limping.

"W-What…?" She asked, then realized that she was in a hospital room, but she wasn't on a hospital bed. She was lying on a small couch in the room. She could see Hinata lying on the only bed in the large room and Naruto sitting beside her, his arm in a cast and cuts and bruises on his face—they looked like they'd been healing over for a few days.

"You're finally awake…" Sasuke whispered. She blinked.

"H-How long was I…?" She swallowed, and the movement sent a spike of pain coursing through her throat.

"Three days." Her eyes went wide. Three days? She noticed that Sasuke's arm was in a cast and she assumed that his limp had been caused by his slow recovery from being raped like that.

"I'm sorry…" She whispered.

"Why? You didn't do anything wrong."

"But…if I…"

"If you hadn't been in the room or had taken the abuse, he still would have done that to me. And…if you'd taken any more abuse from him you'd be…" He shuddered and she blinked, assuming that the conclusion of that was _dead_. She would have _died_, slowly and painfully, if that guy had continued to abuse and rape her.

"W-What happened…?"

"Well…the police found us…I think they shot…_him_. Someone was helping him, she got away…and the police got all four of us here…" Sasuke shuddered convulsively. "The doctors would have let you bleed to death…" He whispered.

"Why…?" Though she knew the answer already.

"Because…you're a slave now…" She nodded a little, grateful that the movement didn't send spikes of pain through her.

"What made them…treat me?"

"The police officer that was in charge of the group that found us held them at gunpoint…" That had her confused.

"Why would…?"

"She…used to be a slave…and knew that…well you didn't deserve to die so…" He trailed off and Sakura frowned deeply. She thought otherwise.

"Yes I did…" She whispered, almost inaudibly. Sasuke clearly heard her, because he frowned and leaned over her, wincing at a pain. "Sasuke, you're hurt, don't…"

"Why do you think you deserved to die?" He whispered, clearly with the purpose of not letting Hinata and Naruto hear.

"Well…" She looked away from him. "Because I hurt you…"

"You're…still beating yourself up about that?" She nodded once. "Why?" He paused, searching her face. "I forgave you already…so why…?"

"Because I _hurt_ you." She whispered. "I promised I wouldn't do anything to hurt you and I broke that promise."

"God, Sakura…you were _drunk_." He hissed.

"But I promised I wouldn't hurt you…"

"Just stop it." He sighed. "Please, stop. Why are you still so upset about it when I _forgave_ you?"

"Why did you forgive me?"

"Because…" He paused, clearly thinking that over.

"You shouldn't have…"

"Why not?"

"You shouldn't have forgiven me…what I did was unforgivable…" She looked away from him again, closing her eyes.

"Sakura…you were _drunk_. And you were…well, you weren't yourself…"

"Hinata told you about my Parasomnia…didn't she?" He didn't answer and she ventured to look at him.

"Yea…she did." He sighed. "Look Sakura, I don't care about what happened that night. You were drunk, and half asleep. You don't even remember what you did, so why are you still so upset about it?"

"It doesn't matter that I don't _remember_ what I did exactly. I _know_ I hurt you." She whispered. "I _saw_ how you'd fallen asleep…"

"Sakura…stop beating yourself up over it." He sighed.

"How can you not care about what happened? I raped you…" She paused. "I'm no better than that guy…"

"Sakura, there is no way in a million years that you would even come _close_ to falling into that category. _You were drunk_." She stared at him.

"You say that but…"

"It's true. You're a wonderful, kind person. I've never known anyone better than you." He gently cupped her battered cheek in his hand. "Stop beating yourself up over something that happened when you weren't in control of yourself…please."

"But…" He shook his head.

"Don't." She tried again.

"Sasuke, I—" He cut her off with a light kiss.

"Stop that."

XX

Hinata smiled a little as she watched Sasuke and Sakura talk quietly. Whatever they were talking about, it was serious, and probably had a lot to do with what had happened while Sakura was drunk. If there was one thing Sakura was good at, it was guilt trips.

She could guilt even the hardest hearted person into releasing their slaves and taking the anti-slavery argument up. Though Hinata couldn't figure out why Sakura would be so hung up on what had happened the previous Friday. She hadn't gotten so worked up the last time she'd gotten drunk and had an attack—she'd quickly forgiven herself after Hinata insisted that it was fine that time. Hinata figured it was because it was Sasuke.

"They like each other…" Naruto whispered to her, and she nodded.

"Yea…" She turned her attention to Naruto. "Are you sure you're okay?" He nodded once.

"I'm fine…Sasuke and I came out of that lucky I guess…" She nodded a little and gently put her good hand to his cheek.

"I hate that they refuse to give you better care…"

"Your father said he'd have one of the nurses from the manor come up and take care of us…"

"That's good." She sighed and winced at the pain the movement of her chest caused.

"Hinata-sama? Are you okay?" She nodded a little.

"I'm fine…it could be worse." She glanced at Sakura, laid out on the couch that was too narrow for a person to comfortably _sit_ on, much less lie on, and so battered and bruised that if the doctors had actually done their jobs and taken proper care of her, she'd be in almost a full body cast. But because she was marked down as a slave, they only did the bare minimum to keep the girl alive and had dropped her out of ICU the moment they deemed her stable and dumped her on that couch. They refused to even send pain medication up for _any_ of the three slaves.

And Naruto and Sasuke both were bruised and limping from being brutally raped. Naruto was in worse shape than Sasuke, covered in bruises and cuts from being thrown around that room and dragged through broken glass and beaten. Hinata was the only person in the room that was being treated like a human being, and because of that, she refused to allow any pain medication to enter her system. That made her so wracked with pain that she almost couldn't speak at times, but she wouldn't allow those doctors to lavish any care on her unless they treated the three slaves the same way they were trying to treat her.

"Hinata-sama…?" The door opened and Elena entered slowly. Hinata winced as she tried to sit up and Naruto pushed the button on the bed to lift her into a sitting position.

"What brings you here, Elena?"

"To let you know…we still haven't found Butou's accomplice. She's at large still…so we're assigning a detail to protect you four." She paused. "Well…_I'm_ assigning a detail to protect you four. Since I'm in charge of this case, there's really nothing even my supervisors can do to stop me from taking precautions." Hinata frowned.

"You mean…you think she'll come after us again…?" Elena nodded.

"Yes. Unfortunately…" Hinata shuddered in horror. "Our profiler looked at the case and…well, she noted that people like Butou and that woman have a tendency to pursue anything that they deem as their property if it escapes them alive."

"There are…other people like that?"

"Unfortunately." She sighed. "The only reason we hadn't already pursued and arrested Butou for multiple homicides was because legally, a person can do anything they want with a slave, even kill them."

"That's horrible…"

"Yea, and that's why I'm one of the people voting for the anti-slavery laws to be enacted when the petition gets passed…" She sighed again. "Well, I'm waiting for my officers to get here. How are you guys doing?"

"Sakura's woken up." Hinata said lightly.

"That's good." Elena examined Hinata scrupulously. "You look like you're in pain. The pain medication wearing off?"

"It wore off three days ago." She muttered.

"…They haven't given you anything since?"

"I won't take anything." She corrected.

"Hinata-sama…" Elena groaned. "You shouldn't do that do yourself…"

"They're refusing to treat my _friends_ properly, so I can survive all the same." She said dismissively. Elena rolled her eyes in response to that.

"Honestly, Hinata-sama…"

%%%

Yes, a lot of fluff and stuff. And also a lot of internal drama with Sakura…hopefully she'll stop being all guilty over the whole drunk thing…not sure yet. Again, I am updating under duress.


	11. Path to Admissions

**11- Path to Admission**

So okay, I'm trying to take a break from brutality in this story, so this is _not_ going to involve any of the previous themes of the story. Just comfort and a little drama…hopefully.

%%%

The first day of Thanksgiving break dawned clear and cold. Sakura was the only one of them who was still recovering slowly from her wounds. It had been a month since they'd gone through all that crap and the police detail that had been assigned to protect them had been dismissed after the first two weeks. They kept saying that since they couldn't find the woman, the case was 'cold' and they didn't need to continue pursuing it. All four of the teens were worried about the woman showing up and killing them in their beds, or worse.

Sakura decided she was glad that Hinata was the one who had bought her when her idiot mother sold her. Anyone else wouldn't have been so overly considerate of her wounds. Anyone other than Hinata would have abused her and treated her worse than dirt.

When she was healed up enough to walk around, Sakura had insisted on helping Naruto and Sasuke with chores and stuff. She felt useless just lying around doing nothing.

Now that school was out for the holiday, they were at the Hyuuga manor, and Sakura and Hinata were helping Ten-Ten try on her wedding dress. Sakura had no idea what Sasuke and Naruto were up to. She decided that dawn was too early in the morning to have a dress fitting—simply because it was a tiring thing to be doing while half asleep.

"It's still a bit tight in the waist…do you think I should take it out a bit?" The seamstress asked Ten-Ten for the hundredth time in that hour.

"It'll be fine. If you take it out, it'll be too big when I actually wear it." She sighed, though Sakura honestly wasn't sure if Ten-Ten would be able to lose the weight in time. Ten-Ten wasn't fat or anything, she just wasn't stick thin.

"Ten-Ten, you don't need to lose any weight…" Hinata sighed, not for the first time.

"Yes I do! Have you _seen_ the donut around my waist?"

"What donut?" Hinata shouted.

"Ten-Ten, you are perfectly thin." Sakura agreed.

XX

"Is something wrong, Sasuke?" Neji asked, looking over his book at him. Sasuke jolted a little and shook his head.

"N-No…"

"Are you worried about Sakura?" Naruto asked, picking up on the false note in his voice. Sometimes Sasuke really _hated_ that stupid blond. He was too dumb to pick up on the fact that Hinata was desperately in love with him—Naruto had said that he thought that he and Hinata were good friends but there wasn't anything else—but yet was able to tell when someone was lying!

"Not really…she's with Ten-Ten and Hinata so…"

"It's understandable if you're worried about her." Neji sighed. "She _is_ still injured."

"I'm not worried about her, really." He was lying to himself as well as Naruto and Neji. He didn't want to admit to himself that he was so unduly worried about Sakura. He also didn't want to admit that he had feelings for her—even though he'd kissed her several times trying to get her to stop begging for forgiveness that had already been given. He hadn't kissed her since that day in the hospital.

"Okay…if you say so." Neji shrugged, dropping it. Sasuke almost sighed in relief at the closure of the subject—_almost_. He knew that they would both comment on his relief. The only thing that saved his sanity at that point was the fact that Neji turned on the nearest television and put it on an anime that both he and Naruto immediately engrossed themselves in.

That left him alone with his thoughts. He knew that he was extremely worried about Sakura—not because of her still healing wounds, but because of the fact that whoever it was that had been involved when they'd been kidnapped would be coming after them eventually. He didn't like the idea of not being with her every moment to protect her. In fact, he _hated_ the idea. Especially after the police had closed the case and stopped sending an escort to protect them.

He also knew _why_ he was so worried about Sakura and didn't want to be away from her—besides the fact that he wanted to make sure she was safe. He liked her. Maybe he even _loved_ her, thinking on it. But he just couldn't bring himself to actually admit it. Mostly because there was no chance that she reciprocated the feeling.

Right? There was no chance she had any feelings for him. And why would she? Even if she'd fantasized about him all that time, not knowing what had happened to him. He knew that she probably only felt sympathy for him.

He didn't want sympathy, that was what anyone that didn't like slavery gave most slaves. He didn't need the sympathy either. He didn't need anyone feeling sorry for him because of what he'd been through.

XX

"Do you like him?" Sakura blinked in surprise at Hinata's question.

"Like who?"

"Sasuke." She answered, as though that was obvious. Sakura paused, thinking about that. _Did_ she like him? "Well?"

"I…don't know. Why are you suddenly asking that, Hinata?"

"No reason." She said with a little smile. Sakura frowned at her friend.

"What are you plotting…?"

"Absolutely nothing. I'm completely innocent. How do you feel about him then?"

"Well…I'm not sure…" She sighed.

"Hm…" Hinata smirked. "You spent all those years fantasizing about him and then when you find out who he is and what happened to him, you don't know how you feel about him?" Sakura blushed brightly.

"Don't talk like that, Hinata…"

"Why not? You've spent all the time since we were six talking about what you'd do if you ever saw him again."

"That was before I knew he'd been sold into slavery!"

"Does that really change anything?"

"It does!" She argued. "If what we went through is any indication…" She shuddered. "The things he's been through…"

"Does it really change how you felt about him all those years?"

"Think about it, Hinata. Compared to him…I'm really spoiled."

"Does that matter?"

"It does! If I were to say that I liked him…It'd be like I expected him to…" She trailed off.

"Expected him to what?"

"I really am spoiled. I can't expect him to have any feelings for me."

"Honestly, Sakura…" Hinata sighed.

XX

That afternoon, Hinata and Neji were sitting together in the pool house, completely alone.

"We need to do something about those two." Neji sighed.

"Exactly…but what?" Hinata agreed. She was plain sick and tired of Sakura and Sasuke avoiding each other in the way they did. They were always together, but they were just too awkward. Everyone knew that they had romantic feelings for each other.

"Setting them up on a date would be too obvious…"

"Right. And unless…"

"Unless?" Neji prompted.

"Unless the laws change sometime soon, it's going to be way too long before either of them turns seventeen…"

"Do we even know when Sasuke's birthday is?" Hinata paused, thinking.

"I do!"

"When is it then? And how do you know? Has he told you?"

"No…I remember from kindergarten…" Neji blinked in surprise at his cousin.

"You remember that small a detail about him from when you were _six_?" She nodded.

"I remember it because it's twenty days after your birthday…"

"So July twenty-third?" She nodded once.

"Yea…" She blushed a little.

"The strength of your memory never ceases to amaze me…" He sighed. "So that's a bust…"

"If we could just get them to admit that they like each other maybe that could shove them together?"

"How's that working for you and Naruto?" He asked her sarcastically and she blushed brightly.

"T-This isn't about me and Naruto…"

"How do you propose we handle this then?" He laughed.

"I don't know…Sakura thinks that if she admits she likes him she'll be putting some sort of expectations on him…"

"I think that Sasuke thinks she only pities him…" They sighed together.

"Maybe this is hopeless…and we should just let them work it out in their own time." Hinata said slowly.

"That's what I keep saying about you and Naruto."

"Stop bringing him up!" She shouted at her older cousin, blushing furiously.

"You know I'm right."

"We're not talking about my love life; we're talking about Sakura and Sasuke's!" Neji laughed a little.

"Calm down. Somehow we have to get one or the other to actually admit aloud that they like the other and have the other hear it. Maybe they'll come to their senses then?"

"Maybe…it's just a matter of what happens…"

"I have an idea."

XX

Sakura frowned deeply as she and Hinata and Ten-ten sat down for lunch. She knew that Hinata was up to something. She just didn't know what yet.

"So Sakura, I wonder what your guy friends in the campaign group think about the situation." Ten-ten commented. "You haven't heard from any of them, have you?"

"It's not surprising really. What's with the sudden mention of the campaign group?"

"Well, the only friends you have besides us and the pig are in the campaign group." Hinata said lightly.

"What are you up to?"

"Nothing." Sakura sighed tiredly.

"And besides, surely there's at least _one_ person outside our little group you talk to regularly." Ten-ten put in.

"Not really. I kept in contact with Kankuro and his siblings, but that's only because they've pretty much got the same problem I always had."

"Oh?" Ten-ten grinned. "You're not secretly dating Kankuro or Gaara, are you?" Sakura went scarlet.

"Not a chance! Neither of them are my type."

"Then what _is_ your type?" Hinata asked deviously.

"Well…" She sighed. "I guess the strong, silent type that you can't really tell what they're thinking…"

"Like Sasuke?" Her eyes widened and she flushed even brighter, looking away from the other two girls.

"Y-Yea…"

XX

Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks, overhearing the girls' conversation. He'd been on his way to the study to grab a couple of books to read since there wasn't much else for him to do.

"Really?"

"Well…yea…" He saw Sakura give a sharp glare to the other two girls. "This had better stay between the three of us. I don't want to force anything on him if he were to find out that I liked him…" He almost approached them at that moment to tell her that she wouldn't be forcing anything on him and that she was being stupid again.

Only the pure shock of hearing her actually say that she liked him stopped him. And why the hell would she think she'd be forcing anything on…oh. The gears in his mind ground to an abrupt halt as the thought clicked. The one thing he'd been so afraid of concerning Sakura and whatever feelings may have passed between them. He had practically grown up a slave and she probably only 'liked' him because she thought he deserved some kind of love after all the things he'd been through.

But…if she really liked him…did she think she'd be putting some sort of expectation on him? Like she expected him to reciprocate the feeling? "Maybe I do love him…" He barely heard Sakura's whisper and it left him shell-shocked. He looked over to see her stand up and glare at the other girls fiercely. "I can't believe you're still trying to get me to admit something so impossible, Hinata! I told you already that I'm spoiled…I don't have the right to have any romantic feelings for him." She turned and stormed away from the girls, straight in his direction. Frantically, Sasuke looked for an escape route, not ready to come face to face with her after hearing her say those things.

He failed horribly in escaping. As Sakura walked right into him, startling them both and sending them tumbling to the floor.

%%%

Okay. Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I apparently have to be in the mood to write fluff…sorry about the cliffhanger.


	12. Prelude to Chaos

**12- Prelude to Chaos**

Okay, so I'm working on this as an excuse not to rush in updating Phantom Thief. I want to torture Naki-chan a little until her birthday with that one. A bit more fluff in this chapter, but I think it's getting close to time for the fluff to end…

%%%

Sakura gasped as she landed on top of Sasuke. It took her a moment to recognize him, she was that surprised to see him. Had he heard what she'd said? Or did he happen to have been passing by at the exact moment she'd gone to leave the room?

"S-Sasuke…?" A sharp pain in her side made her wince.

"Sakura? Are you okay? You're not hurt, are you?" Sasuke sat up, holding her gently.

"I'm fine…" She pulled away from him, standing up. "Are you okay? I didn't notice you…"

"I'm fine." He stood, dusting himself off. "And it's okay. I was just on my way to the study…"

"Oh…then I'll let you get going." She started down the hall. Abruptly, Sasuke caught her hand and she looked at him nervously. "Sasuke?"

"You don't have to worry about forcing anything on me." He said quietly. She blinked at him, about to ask what he meant, but he turned and ran down the hall before she had the chance. Had he heard her after all? He must have. That was the only way he would have said something like that.

"Sasuke…" She paused, debating whether to follow him and talk to him or to wait. If he'd heard her say that she loved him…how would she react to that? Especially if he didn't feel the same. She decided to follow him. "Sasuke! Wait a second!"

XX

He heard her shout at him and he played the coward. He went into a room and hid. He heard her run past the room.

"Sasuke?" She opened a door and went in. Sasuke looked around and realized he'd gone through one of the _two_ doors to the study. "Sasuke, are you in here?" She was in the study. All he could think was 'shit'. He wasn't ready to face her. Not yet. But he couldn't slip out of the room without her hearing him.

He was honestly too panicked at that moment to be quiet about his exit. "Sasuke, I think we need to talk…" He backed into the wall, trying to shrink into the minimal shadows. He saw her come around a bookshelf. "W-What did you hear back there…?"

"I…I…nothing…" He stuttered lamely. She didn't want him to know how she felt yet, so he had to let her think he didn't hear her. "I was just walking by when you left the room."

"You wouldn't have said that before you ran off if you hadn't heard anything." He blushed. She had him cornered—literally.

"D-Do you really think that…?" She blinked, clearly surprised.

"Think what?"

"That you'd be forcing things on me." She paused, but nodded.

"I…" She took a deep breath. "If I said that I liked you in that way…you'd assume it was because I felt sorry for you, right?"

"Well…" He nodded, lost for words.

"That's why. I…"

"Sasuke? Sakura?" They both looked at the door when Hinata and Neji ran in.

"What happened?"

"Naruto's disappeared." Sasuke straightened up.

"When? We have to find him."

XX

Naruto groaned a little, waking up. What had happened…? Oh yea, he'd gone outside for some fresh air and someone had come up behind him and knocked him out. But where was he? He opened his eyes to find out, but found himself blindfolded.

"Awake I see." A familiar voice said lightly nearby. He shuddered and tried to cringe away.

"W-What the…?" He couldn't move his body.

"Oh don't worry. I'm not going to do anything to you yet. You're just the bait. You and your friends are going to find out what it means to be my possessions." The woman laughed cruelly, making him tremble. "You four belong to me and my husband, and since two of them killed him, I have to make things especially good for them. They need to learn a lesson."

"W-Why are you doing this to us…? What did any of us do to you?" A hand connected sharply with his cheek, so hard that he both bit his tongue and felt a small line of the skin breaking.

"Oh? Getting bold, aren't we?" She laughed. "You're a slave, you have no _right_ to live, so be glad that I'm being merciful for the moment."

XX

Sakura followed Sasuke outside as he frantically searched the house for Naruto.

"Sasuke, Hinata and Neji already had the entire staff scour the property for him." She caught his hand and he turned to face her. "Just calm down so we can think of something. I'm pretty sure that Hinata's calling Elena to let her know." She paused. "Look…I was trying to tell you a minute ago—"

"There you two are!" Hinata's shout cut her off as the girl ran over, out of breath.

"Did someone find him?" Sasuke asked, clearly panicking. She shook her head.

"No…but…" She clenched a fist and pulled a piece of paper out of her back pocket. "They found this just outside the house…"

"Shit." He cursed, snatching the note from Hinata and reading it. "No…" The paper fell out of his hand as he started to go into shock. Sakura picked it up and read it.

_Come meet me, my little playthings, and I'll be merciful to this little blond. You know where…and you have two hours before I start pleasuring him._

"This is…" Hinata nodded, clearly about to cry. Sakura dropped the note and hurried to hug her friend. "Did you call Elena?" She nodded. "She'll help figure something out. He'll be okay."

"It's b-been an hour and a half already…what if—?" She cut off in a sob and Sakura rubbed her back gently.

"We'll get him back."

"Elena won't have time to get there before something happens to Naruto." Sasuke whispered. Sakura looked back at him to see that he was trembling and his hands were clenched into fists. His expression seemed a mix of sheer terror and pure rage. His words made Hinata sob even harder and Sakura tightened her hold on the girl.

"What can we do then…?"

"Tell me where she wants you three to go and I'll go take care of this." Elena growled, walking over to them.

"That won't work." Sasuke said, still whispering. "She'll kill him the moment she finds out we've involved the police…" He shook his head a little. "We have to go." Hinata trembled under Sakura's hands. Whatever that woman had done to her and Naruto before had this usually calm and collected girl trembling like a little child in the face of the boogie man.

"There has to be some other way…" Sakura started, worried about the fact that Sasuke was probably right.

"I barely made it out of there alive before…if she's the same as _him_…we don't have a choice but to go. And we have to hurry."

"At least let me follow you there. If she happens to—"

"She won't bring Naruto. And since we don't know where she's keeping him, if you tried to arrest her, we'd never find him…" This had Elena scowling. Suddenly, though, she smiled a little.

"I have an idea." This had all three of them looking at her curiously. "If you're positive that there's no choice but for the three of you to go to wherever this meeting place is, I think I know a way to keep any of you from getting hurt—Naruto-kun included." She hurried to her car and the three of them followed to see that instead of a police cruiser, she was in a non-descript tan car that didn't even have a small flashing red light anywhere. Elena searched in the passenger seat of the car for a moment before joining them with three small tabs in her hand.

"What are those?"

"GPS chips. Just put them in your clothes where they won't be noticed." She handed one to each of them. "This way, I can follow you when she won't notice and we can get the four of you safely home. I know it's a risk to you three—and Naruto-kun too—but we don't have a choice at the moment." They all nodded and hid the chips in their clothes. "Now, I'll drive you to this meeting place."

They nodded again and got in the car. Sasuke directed Elena to the place while the two girls prepared themselves mentally for what was about to happen.

XX

Naruto was no longer blindfolded now, but he almost wished he was. The device staring him in the face was nothing he ever wanted to lay eyes on. He could move a little bit now, but he'd been tied up so trying to move seemed pretty pointless. He'd realized quickly enough that while he'd been unconscious the woman had stripped him down before tying him up the way he was. And based on what she'd done to him and Hinata before, it honestly didn't surprise him.

Neither did the device she was clearly preparing to put him on. He couldn't even describe the thing it was so hideous and confusing. Though when the woman untied his ankles and pulled him from the ground by the collar, he pretty quickly figured its purpose out.

Pulling his arms out behind him painfully, she hooked the ropes holding his wrists together on a bar before forcing his feet into straps so his legs were spread almost painfully wide. She turned a crank on the side of the device and he gasped as something hard pressed to his asshole.

"N-No…!" He squirmed in a weak attempt to get off the device, but didn't succeed in the least. She continued turning the crank with a sneer and he screamed as the thing pushed up deeply inside him. She continued until he couldn't even take a decent breath without it hurting as the thing was shoved so deeply up his ass. She stepped around and rubbed his cock to full hardness before tying a thin rope tightly around the base.

He groaned in pain, trying again to squirm out of the situation. He only succeeded in shimmying the thing deeper inside, so he stopped trying. He watched in horror as the woman took a metal bar with a thick ring on the end of it and slid the ring down his member. She clicked it into place and plucked a type of gag from the nearby table. He swallowed at the thought of her shoving that into his mouth.

It wasn't very big, but the fact that it was shaped like a cock and would probably hit the back of his throat didn't comfort him in the least. She forced his mouth open and shoved it in, choking him. She buckled it in place and stepped back to admire her work.

"I won't turn this on just yet. I'm about to go meet with your friends. If they don't show up on time…" She lifted a remote so he could see it clearly. "I'll turn this on and gradually increase the speed the longer they don't show. If they _do_ show on time, this won't be turned on until I return with them." So whether they showed up or not, he was still going to be raped by the machine.

Because he couldn't speak, he nodded a little as she seemed to expect some sort of acknowledgment of her statements. "You'll enjoy it, I'm sure. This phallus will thrust deeply inside you, hitting your prostate with each thrust, while this ring will jerk your dick off. If you make a pretty enough face, I may let you cum." With that said, she left the room. The sound of the door closing was ominous and Naruto waited anxiously to find out whether it would turn on sooner, rather than later.

XX

Sasuke swallowed a little as Elena drove around the corner and out of view. They were about five minutes early, so they just had to wait for the woman to show up. Her presence was announced when Hinata squeaked in fear and started shifting uncomfortably behind Sakura.

"Oh? I suppose you really didn't want your precious friend hurt." The woman laughed. "Cooperate, and I'll make your punishments for living merciful." This made Sakura swallow nervously and Sasuke wanted to stand protectively in front of her. He was terrified, so he had no idea where the sudden _need_ to protect Sakura came from. Maybe some instinct because he had feelings for her?

He watched the woman as she approached them, pulling three black strips of cloth from her pocket. He stood rigged when she stopped in front of him first. She took one of the strips and tied it painfully tight over his eyes.

"Sasuke…!" Sakura shouted, but it sounded like Hinata held her back. He heard the slap and then the sound of someone falling to the ground.

"Sakura?" He asked frantically, rushing in the direction of the sound. A hand connected with his gut and he doubled over in pain, gasping.

"Now, now. I've asked you all nicely to cooperate like good little slaves." The woman sighed, sounding like she was dealing with young children. After a long beat, he heard a car door opening and the surprised gasp of Hinata as she was probably thrown into the vehicle. He was grabbed by the hair and shoved in, landing painfully on top of Hinata, his face mushed between two soft things that were probably her breasts.

Blushing, he pushed himself off of her, but was only slammed back down when Sakura connected hard with his back. She was probably unconscious, as she didn't even make a sound with the impact or try to get off him. God she was heavy. He couldn't breathe with his face shoved between Hinata's breasts the way it was.

%%%

Brutal, I know. But I was running out of fluffy scenes after I figured out how I wanted the secondary villain to make her return. And yes, I know it's another cliffhanger, but this was the best place to stop for the chapter. Look forward to the next chapter and drop me a review or two! Oh, and I'll be trying to update Phantom Thief, as well as this one, again today, but I might not be able to.


	13. Chaos in its Beginnings

**13- Chaos in its Beginnings**

No more fluff for a couple of chapters. There will be _a lot_ of sexual content. But if you've read this far, I'm sure you can stomach it. Oh, and I feel I should give credit where credit is due: the device Naruto was put on last chapter was inspired by something from ParadiseAvenger's story 'Taking Sora'. I'll let you read it and find out what it was derived from—I don't want to give any spoilers away for such a twisted and amazing story.

%%%

Hinata figured that Sakura was still unconscious when the vehicle stopped moving and the door opened, as a weight was lifted from on top of her and Sasuke and he was able to get his face out from between her breasts. She figured he'd been having a hard time breathing as he was gasping for air.

"Sasuke, are you okay?"

"Yea…" He gasped. "Sorry…"

"It wasn't your fault. When she slapped Sakura, she knocked her out."

"I kind of figured." They heard footsteps on gravel and she figured the woman was done putting Sakura inside. She heard Sasuke gasp and get dragged out of the vehicle. From the sound pained sound he was making, he'd probably been grabbed by the hair. Alternately, Hinata felt a hard hand on her throat and she was dragged out and to her feet with her air supply cut off.

She gasped, instinctively clawing at the hand on her throat in an attempt to free herself. She was slammed into the side of the vehicle and a fist connected with her cheek. She gasped in pain as she bit her tongue and what little breath she had left was knocked out of her. Her hands fell limply to her sides and she felt the tendrils of unconsciousness pulling at her.

The hand released her, letting her slump to the ground and gasp for air before she passed out. She heard a button click after the vehicle door was shut and she was dragged to her feet by the hair. She heard something connect hard to Sasuke and then his gasp and stumbling steps as he was pushed forward.

Hinata was dragged forward by her hair and she stumbled along, still hard pressed to catch her breath. She was dragged to a halt after a few minutes and the hand let go of her hair. She slumped to the ground, weak in the knees. She first noticed the smell of sex, and the sound of some sort of machine raping someone. Her first thought was that the woman had decided to put Naruto through some sort of sexual torture despite the fact that she'd said in the note…no, she hadn't given any guarantees in that little note. Just said that she'd be merciful if they showed up and that they had two hours before she started 'pleasuring him'.

The blindfold was pulled off and she blinked against the light in the room. When her vision cleared, she screamed. A machine of some sort was raping Naruto. She could see something thrusting deep inside him and there was some sort of bar that appeared to be rubbing up and down his cock. There were also two lines of dried blood on his face, one from the corner of his mouth and another trailing from a cut on his face. A dark bruise was forming around the cut and tears were falling in torrents down his cheeks.

He made a small sound around the gag in his mouth and tears of rage pricked at Hinata's eyes. This was too much. What had any of them done that made this woman want to torture them so badly? Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the woman remove Sasuke's blindfold and he gasped when he saw Naruto. She couldn't pull her eyes from the sight of poor Naruto getting raped like that, so it surprised her a little when she heard Sasuke start to run towards something.

XX

Sasuke saw Sakura in the corner and as he started to run to her side, he wondered how the woman had managed to strip her and tie her up like that so quickly. The woman hadn't had his blindfold fully off and used it to choke him as he tried to rush to Sakura. He choked and gasped, clawing at the cloth as the woman held it tightly. When spot started dancing across his vision and he felt about to pass out, he was thrown to the ground and the cloth removed.

He coughed and gasped for air, clutching his neck. Before he could fully recover, the woman flipped him onto his back and pinned him to the ground. She sneered down at him and ripped his shirt down the front. She turned and pinned his arms under her legs as she bent over him and ripped his jeans open—the button flew into the air and he heard the seams around the zipper ripping. He immediately regretted not accepting Neji's offer of some of his extra, unused underwear.

Within seconds, the woman had stripped him and his clothes lay in tatters on the floor as she forced him onto his stomach and tied his arms behind his back. She then dragged him from the floor and threw him across the room and into the wall just above Sakura. He gasped as his arms and back hit the wall painfully and the breath was knocked out of him. He slid down the wall and landed on top of Sakura, unable to move for the difficulty he was having catching his breath and pushing past the pain.

He heard Sakura groan a little under him and felt her try to shift, but he couldn't move to get off her. As it was, spots were dancing across his vision again. Sakura groaned again and started trying to move against the ropes on her wrists and ankles. He'd seen before that she was still blindfolded, so she probably wouldn't realize for a few seconds that it was him on top of her. He managed to lift his head a little and tried to assess the situation.

He'd landed on top of Sakura in the opposite direction she was laying. In fact, when he looked down, he ended up looking straight between her legs. Shit, she'd been dropped onto the floor on her back and he was on his _stomach_ on top of her. Swallowing a little he turned his head to see just exactly what angle he'd landed on her. It wasn't good. If she turned her head just a _fraction_ her lips would hit his penis. He tried to shift away, but the end of a whip connected with his back. He gasped in pain.

XX

Sakura heard Sasuke gasp and turned her head in an attempt to find him. Something warm brushed her lips and she paused. What happened? She'd been knocked out by that blow when she'd instinctively moved to stop that woman from blind-folding Sasuke. So she'd been out however long it had taken for that woman to get them into a vehicle and to wherever it was she was keeping Naruto.

She listened for a moment, as she was still blindfolded and unable to see. She could hear the whirring of a machine and what sounded like someone having sex. And from the heavy smell in the air, there was no doubt in her mind that someone was getting raped by a machine. Then she heard a whip snap and connect with someone. The connection was closely followed by a weight on top of her shifting and another pained gasp from Sasuke.

She quickly figured out that she'd been stripped at some point, and that Sasuke's face was somewhere near her crotch, as his warm breath was going over her pubic hair. So if she assumed the weight on top of her body was Sasuke…if his head was at her crotch…that would mean that the warm thing right in front of her mouth was _his_ crotch. She hazarded a small sound.

"Sasuke…?" She whispered, carefully turning her head so as not to blow her breath on his crotch. The whip snapped again and connected with her exposed breast. She gasped in pain. Immediately, though she was sure he was in pain, Sasuke shifted on top of her, covering her body with his. Sakura automatically turned her head to avoid his genitals.

She swallowed a little and winced as the whip snapped again and hit him with a painful sounding _crack_. She heard the woman laugh mercilessly and then suddenly Sasuke's weight was removed. If the woman was so focused on the two of them…what was happening to Hinata? Had she been knocked unconscious?

She heard Sasuke gasping for breath and figured he was being choked. What had any of them done to deserve this kind of treatment? Survived last time? "Stop…" She ventured. "Let him go…!"

XX

"I have something good in mind for you two…" The woman muttered, still holding tightly to Sasuke's throat. He looked over at where Hinata was hopelessly sobbing and trembling. The sight of Naruto had either sent her so far into shock that she was useless, or she was too terrified of what would happen to the rest of them while they waited for Elena to show up to do anything but sob.

It was probably a combination of both. He looked at Naruto, trying to stay conscious. The blond was staring in horror at the wall opposite him, clearly too embarrassed by the situation to look at Hinata. The machine was still steadily raping him.

He knew he wouldn't be able to stay conscious for much longer, the spots dancing in his vision were starting to turn black and get bigger. Finally, the woman dropped him and he landed hard on his knees. He fell forward, grasping his throat as he tried to get a good breath. Before he had a chance, a foot connected hard with his head and he fell onto his side, promptly blacking out.

XX

Hinata finally snapped out of it when she heard Sakura scream Sasuke's name. She looked around to see that while she'd been so dazed and in shock, Sasuke had been stripped and his arms tied behind his back. Sakura was in the corner, struggling to wriggle towards Sasuke. She was also naked and tied up, though she still had a blindfold on. Upon looking a bit closer at Sasuke, she saw that there was a large gash on his temple and he was unconscious.

Fortunately it didn't look like the gash was very deep, as only a little bit of blood was seeping from the wound. Seeing that the woman was distracted, Hinata got up and ran to help Naruto. The first thing she felt she needed to do was to get Naruto off that ridiculous machine and then she'd help Sasuke and Sakura. God she hoped that Elena would get there in time.

She didn't make it as far as a couple of steps before the woman whirled on her and snapped her whip. The thin cord of it wrapped around her ankle and her leg was pulled out from under her, sending her to the ground with a painful thud. She gasped in pain and automatically reached to rub her butt.

She gasped again when she was dragged by the ankle across the room and almost instantly stripped by the woman's strong hands. She was slapped hard across the face and then her arms were wrenched above her head. Ropes were tied painfully around her wrists and her back connected with what felt like the bedpost of a four-poster bed. She looked up to see the woman binding her hands to the post and started trembling.

At this rate, it would end up the same as last time. The woman sneered and leaned in close.

"I'll tell you a little secret. I've got a signal jammer somewhere in this house. The same as in my car. No one can find you even if you hid little GPSs in your clothes." They were doomed.

XX

Sasuke came to with his head throbbing and something going on in the background. He couldn't quite make out what it was around the pain in his head and the ringing in his ears. Trying to push the pain to the back of his mind, he tried to make out the sounds.

"S-Stop…please…!" Sakura was gasping. A lewd sort of sound accompanied her words. "Please…it hurts…!" Someone was hurting her! His eyes snapped open and he tried to get up to run and help her. But like the last time they'd been taken like this, he was chained to a wall with his hands over his head and completely helpless.

Then he saw what was happening to Sakura. In fact, he had a perfect view of _exactly_ what was happening to her. Right down to each individual curled pubic hair guarding her nether lips. Wait a second, if he had _that_ close a view…he looked up and realized suddenly that Sakura was suspended with some sort of machine with her crotch less than a foot in front of his face.

That woman was seriously twisted. First the thing she'd had Naruto on when they got there and now this? Sakura's feet were strapped to the wall above him, her legs spread so he could see everything. Behind her stood a leering machine with two long poles pumping thick—almost too thick—phalluses in both of her holes. She'd been on that for a while, it seemed, as her feet were turning blue from lack of blood flow, the same went for her hands.

He looked down at himself, concerned that there was something looming near him and waiting for when he woke to attack. To his relief, the only thing that was wrong was that his penis was unusually erect and there was something tied around the base of it. "Please…!" He saw a bit of blood drip from Sakura and onto his stomach. She was bleeding!

He looked up to see where she was bleeding and saw it. The phallus raping her ass was slowly dripping blood. It was so thick it had ripped her! He looked around the machine to see that the only other things in the room were four cameras placed at different angles around the room. Was that woman watching what was happening in the room or was she too busy tormenting Naruto and Hinata?

Sasuke turned his gaze back to Sakura to see her face contorted in such pain that it made his heart ache. He bit his lip a little, testing the strength of his bonds as he shifted his hands and pulled. Sakura screamed and he heard the machine begin to whir faster. He stopped struggling against the chains and it slowed down again. So if he struggled at all, Sakura was only hurt more.

She was crying now, gasping for air as she was assaulted by the machine. Fortunately, it didn't appear that the flow of blood from her butt was increasing, so it probably wasn't a very big rip. She opened her eyes a little and saw that he was awake and she started struggling. He realized she'd probably given up on struggling before, but she was struggling now. She clearly didn't want him to see her getting violated like that. In all honesty, he didn't want to see her violated like that either. Just seeing her in so much pain made him feel like his heart was being torn in two.

"Stop it…!" He shouted at the cameras. Somehow, Sakura managed to lift herself off of the two pumping phalluses and the amount of fluids that dripped from her and onto him honestly disgusted him. To do that to someone was despicable. He saw Sakura wobble and almost drop back onto the phalluses. He swallowed a little and closed his eyes. "Hang in there, Sakura…"

She groaned in pain and he ventured to open his eyes a little. He was so astonished by what he saw, his eyes went wide.

%%%

Another cliffhanger~! And I barely made it with this chapter…where I am it's still Tuesday, so I finished writing this chapter in just a few hours! I'm so proud of myself~! Anyways, I'm working hard already to get the new string of cliffhangers closed out.


	14. Progression of Chaos

**14- Progression of Chaos**

Okay, so I got a bit more twisted with this chick. But what can I say? I actually kinda developed _her_ character before I even gave Butou a name. So yea. Again, a lot of sexual content in this chapter, as well as a lot of brutal bondage and torment. So enjoy~!

%%%

Sakura groaned a little as she pushed up on the bar her hands were bound to. She had no idea where the sudden burst of strength came from, she figured it was probably because Sasuke had woken up and had just encouraged her. Hell, she'd tried to get off that thing before, but her legs gave out on her and she'd been impaled by the two phalluses and that had drained the last of her strength. So now, with a sudden burst of strength, she was lifting that aggravating device off the floor.

It shuddered and groaned loudly as she lifted it. She felt the muscles of her arms straining and shifted as best she could, pooling her strength in her legs and getting ready to twist around and toss the machine into the far wall. If she was lucky, the bonds holding her feet to the wall would give way as the weight of the machine pulled her from the wall. The moment she twisted, however, her left foot literally slipped out of the bindings.

"Shit…!" She quickly braced her foot on the wall and stopped her attempts at moving the machine long enough to get her other foot out and braced on the wall. She looked up at her hands and wriggled them. She could probably get her hands through those if her thumbs got dislocated. And her hands were close enough together to do that. So, scrunching her eyes closed, she used one hand to push her thumb out of the socket. She gasped and bit back a shout of pain.

"Sakura?" She bit her lip and jerked her hand through the shackle. One down…she braced herself as she pushed the thumb back into place and prepared to dislocate the other one. "Sakura, are you okay?"

"I'm fine…" She whispered before biting her lip again. She quickly dislocated her thumb and freed her other hand. Now that she was free to move, she spread her arms along the bar and pushed up with her legs, twisting quickly to through the machine into the far wall. She used that leverage to twist and land on the floor on her hands. She gasped in pain as her dislocated thumb was forced back into place and her knees slammed onto the ground.

"Sakura?"

"I'm fine." She repeated, getting up. She started to move to free Sasuke, but a searing pain from her lower body made her crumple to her knees. She carefully tried to move, wincing at the pain but trying to ignore it. What mattered was getting Sasuke out of those chains.

"You don't look okay…you shouldn't try to move if you're in pain." She shook her head a little and grasped the shackles suspending his hands over his head.

"I'm fine. We have to get out of here and find Naruto and Hinata so we can get home…something must have gone wrong…" She used the last vestiges of her strength to break the shackles open and then she crumpled to the floor, unconscious.

XX

Sasuke blinked in surprise as his hands were freed. Immediately, though, he recovered from the shock and moved to touch Sakura's shoulder lightly. She was out cold. And bruises were forming on her arms. Probably from the strain of moving that blasted machine.

"Sakura…?" He shook her shoulder a little and she moaned quietly, though she didn't wake. He figured that if she could moan while unconscious, she'd be okay. He sighed in relief and tried to get up. That one didn't go over very well. Mostly because when he tried to get up, he pretty quickly figured out that the bit of rope tied to his penis was attached to the floor. So he couldn't move more than a couple of inches before pain shot through him.

He reached between his legs and found the knot on the rope. He tried untying it, but it was stuck tight. And his cock was so swollen from the lack of blood flow that he wouldn't have been able to slide it over the end. So he was stuck there unless he could figure out a way to get that thing off or at least unattached from the floor.

Before he could start trying to figure out a solution to the problem, he heard clapping. Shit. He looked up to see the woman standing at the door.

"Congratulations. I never expected her to suddenly be able to do that kind of damage." She laughed, crossing the room. She grabbed Sakura by the hair and dragged her off the ground.

"Let her go!" He shouted, momentarily forgetting his predicament and trying to stand to help Sakura. He gasped in pain as the rope dug into his cock.

"Now, now. I don't think this is a time to be rash. Now, since this is so unexpected and it's actually entertained me, I'll give you both a treat." She laughed again. Sasuke trembled.

"What are you going to do…?"

"Oh _I_ won't be doing anything." She dropped Sakura and crossed the room. She pulled a flogger out of a recess in the wall and tossed it to the floor at his feet. "She needs to be punished for breaking my machine that I worked so hard to set up." She couldn't have intended for _him_ to be the one to…? "And what better punishment than to be beaten and raped by someone you're so familiar with?"

"No…I won't…" He tried to pull away when the woman caught her hand under his chin and held his face still.

"You don't have a choice." She whispered. "You're my slave and I'm giving you an order. Unless, of course, you wanted to be chained up again to watch while _I_ did the beating and raping. But you seem to want her to live a while longer, so that wouldn't do much good for her survival." She paused, bringing her face close to his and licking his cheek. "Because I'll beat her within an inch of her life and send her to heaven in pure, painful, sexual bliss." He trembled convulsively.

"F-Fine…I'll do it…" He didn't want to hurt her, but his only other choice was to let her get killed.

"Good boy." She lightly smacked his cheek and reached down to grasp his cock. "Do a good job of it and I'll give you a treat." He swallowed and nodded. He gasped as she started rubbing his member.

"S-Stop…" She laughed and rubbed faster. He trembled and gasped. The pain brought on by the rope cutting off the blood in his penis coupled with the fact that she was slowly stimulating his body was starting to be too much. He didn't want this, nor was he enjoying any part of it, but that wasn't stopping his body from responding.

Finally, she stopped and worked on something on the floor for a moment. He looked down to see her holding a short length of wire. The wire was attached to the rope around his cock and he swallowed, trying to brace himself for whatever she was about to do to him. She jerked up on the wire and he shouted in pain.

"Get up." She ordered, still pulling on the wire. He slowly got up and she tugged him to the middle of the room. Once there, she released the wire and turned. "Don't move or I'll kill her right now." He did as he was told. He watched as she walked to the recessed cabinet and pulled out a syringe. "I'll tell you something interesting." She laughed as she turned to face him.

He went rigid as she approached him. "Do you want to know?" He shook his head automatically and she laughed again. She got right up to him and lowered her hand, pressing the needle to his testicles. He gasped. "That girl there is fertile." She whispered in his ear as she pushed the needle in.

He shouted in pain and the only reason he didn't collapse from the pain as she pushed the contents of that syringe into him was the fact that she had grabbed his shoulder. What had she meant by that? "If you were to cum inside her, she would get pregnant with your child." She said when she pulled the syringe out and released him. He dropped to his knees, in severe pain.

She laughed and pressed her foot to his cock. Something was severely wrong. "You'll give her at least twenty lashes and then rape both her holes thrice each. If you can't make her climax at least as many times as you violate her, I'll take over and she will die before your eyes. If you succeed, then I'll let you cum once wherever you want on her." She smirked, pressing painfully on his swollen member. "If you choose to cum inside her, I'll give you a special treat. You want to know what it will be?" He shook his head a little. He would never willingly rape her, much less get her pregnant with that rape.

The foot moved from his cock and connected with his face, sending him flying to the ground. He gasped in pain and shakily tried to get up. She stepped on his cock and he screamed. Yes, someone was seriously wrong. Whatever had been in that syringe must have been some sort of aphrodisiac, because even though he was in terrible pain from that woman putting quite a bit of her weight on his cock, the pain was tightening his balls and killing him with a need to release.

She laughed cruelly as he writhed in forced pleasure-pain. "You like my little drug? Only the most severe pains will bring you crashing into orgasm under its influence. If you cum inside her, I'll let you have a Sweet Death*. You'll start her punishment when she wakes." With that said, she left the room.

XX

Hinata struggled uselessly against the bed post she was tied to. She'd been blindfolded again, so she couldn't see what the woman had been doing to Naruto, but she could hear him screaming. After the woman had left the room, she'd heard Naruto start crying. And he was still crying. Cautiously, she wet her lips.

"Naruto…? Are you okay?" He sniffled and she tilted her head, trying to hear if he was moving or not. He wasn't.

"I-I'm fine…" He lied. She could tell he was lying.

"Naruto, you don't have to lie to me."

"I'm fine, really Hinata-sama." She frowned and started to say something else, but the door opened and her words caught in her throat. Naruto let out a strangled sob.

"You poor pathetic little piece of trash. Shall I give you something good for behaving while I was gone?" The woman's tone had Hinata trembling in rage. She heard Naruto drop to the floor and figured he'd been dragged up either by the hair or the throat. The sound of cloth being tied and Naruto's surprised gasp made her assume he'd been blindfolded. Hard hands rested on her legs and her ankles were pulled under her.

Hard ropes tied around her ankles and when she tried to struggle, she found that she was completely bound to the bedpost. Her knees were forced apart and breath blew by her ear. "Try to close your legs and you'll never get to see again, even without a blindfold." Swallowing tightly, she nodded.

It wasn't but a moment before Hinata could hear the woman walking across the room and then a pained gasp from Naruto. What was that woman doing to him this time? She quickly figured it out when she felt warm, shuddering breaths near her crotch.

"W-What is this…?" Naruto whispered. The woman laughed a little.

"It's a pussy. I'm sure you've seen one before. Lick it." His breath moved away.

"N-No…!"

"You're a slave. When your master tells you to do something, you do it!" His face was pressed hard into Hinata's snatch and she gasped a little. He struggled to breathe and get away, and after a moment, he was able to.

"Y-You're not my master though…" He argued quietly. "So I don't have to do what you tell me to." His face was pushed into her body again.

"Oh really? If you want to breathe, you'll lick that pussy!" Hinata shuddered.

"Naruto…it's okay…if we do what she tells us…maybe we won't get hurt as bad…"

"Smart girl." After a moment, Naruto's tongue hesitantly slipped between his lips and brushed against Hinata's nether lips. She gasped a little.

"Naruto…!" He paused and she could feel him grimacing as he slowly licked her. She gasped and squirmed a little. "Oh god…!"

"Huh…you like that don't you? Little slut." She felt her cheeks color, but she couldn't respond once the pressure of Naruto's face being forced into her crotch was lifted and he reluctantly began licking her pussy.

"That's not…ah—!" Her head lolled forward and she gasped for air. "God…Naruto…more…!" She panted and he paused.

"You heard the girl. Keep going." She heard something connect to skin with a _slap_ and by the way Naruto started licking again had her figuring he'd been hit somewhere. The blindfold was suddenly removed and she blinked against the light. When her eyes adjusted, she saw what was happening clearly. Naruto was blindfolded and she could see something sticking out of his ass. The woman was holding a rug-beater in her hand and it was poised to strike him.

There was a bright red mark on his butt where the rug-beater had been brought down on him. "Lick her properly, put your tongue inside her." The woman brought the tool down on him again and he tensed, carefully putting his tongue into Hinata's vagina. She gasped and her back arched.

"Please…" She started. The woman grabbed Naruto's hands and pulled them up.

"You've honestly never done a girl, have you? God whoever trained you did a poor job." His hands were pressed against her breasts and he stopped licking her to lift his head.

"W-What…?"

"Breasts. Massage them and pinch the tits." He did so and it had Hinata writhing. Even though the way it was going, the woman was forcing Naruto to rape her, she didn't care. It was _Naruto_. If it was Naruto, then Hinata was fine with it.

"Naruto…"

"Hinata-sama…?" She smiled at him, even though she knew he couldn't see her because of the blindfold. "Please…keep licking me…"

"What's this? You're so much of a slut that you want him to keep going?" The woman laughed.

"I'm not…" She took a deep breath, bracing herself to make the admission. "I love him."

%%%

Okay. So yea, it's getting more to be psychological torture than physical torture, but that's what this woman is all about. So yea. Look forward to the next chapter!

*Sweet Death: when one dies in the middle of orgasm is what some call a 'sweet death', as the last breaths are taken during the grip of pleasure.


	15. Admissions in the Midst of Chaos

**15- Admissions in the Midst of Chaos**

Okay, so I'm sure some of you are wondering just _why_ the recent chapters have included the word 'chaos' in them. You'll find out soon enough~! More psychological torture and bondage.

%%%

Naruto froze when he heard Hinata say that. She loved him? He'd never noticed. He always figured that she'd just been planning on getting him out of slavery because that's what her family expected. He'd never even _considered_ that she might have had feelings for him beyond friendship. That changed things.

He couldn't do this to her. He'd known that when he figured out that the woman was going to force him to do _anything_ sexual to her. But he hadn't fought much because he knew he'd be overpowered. Now, he absolutely had to fight. Even if she loved him and probably wouldn't hold a grudge at him for this, he had to stop it.

"Oh?" The woman scoffed behind him. "And what about you? Do you _love_ her?" He swallowed and nodded. It was true. He'd loved her for a long time. "Then stop." He was yanked back by the hair and heard Hinata struggling.

"Stop that! Don't hurt him!" He heard the slap and then Hinata's gasp.

"H-Hinata-sama…! Don't hurt her…please…" He swallowed a little. "I don't care what you do to me…but don't hurt her…" He'd already been put on that machine and raped by it…and even at that moment there was something thick and hard jammed up his ass. It had stopped vibrating a while ago, but that didn't stop it from hurting. He was thrown to the ground and suddenly that thing started vibrating again. He squirmed and reached to try and pull it out.

He'd honestly been afraid to try. Whatever it was she was hitting him with before came crashing down hard on his hand and he gasped, cradling his hand against his chest.

"You don't want her to be hurt?" He nodded weakly. "Then don't struggle and be a good little dog." He nodded again. The blindfold was removed and he blinked. Was that a rug-beater the woman was holding? "Stay." She commanded as she put the tool on the bed and started untying Hinata from the bedpost.

"W-What are you doing…?"

"Making sure you behave." She picked up Hinata like a sack of potatoes and Naruto watched helplessly as she carried her to what he'd assumed at first glance was just an ottoman. The woman pushed her foot to a pedal and the ottoman slowly stretched upwards. Two thick phalluses poked out of the top and the woman lowered Hinata onto it.

She gasped a little at the intrusions as the woman shackled her feet to the sides of the device and then shackled her hands to the edge of it in front of her. "Shall I give you an example of what will happen to her if you misbehave?" He had a pretty good idea, so he shook his head vigorously. With a laugh, the woman turned the device on. A loud whirring sound filled the room and Hinata screamed.

"Stop…!" He shouted. The woman ignored him, grasping Hinata's tits and attaching clips to them. He started to get up, trying to ignore the vibrating in his ass. The woman laughed and turned up the machine.

"Now, now. Is that any way to behave? Just sit there and wait your turn." He sank back to the ground, averting his eyes. "You'll watch this." He swallowed and watched as a gag was shoved into Hinata's mouth and a thin black collar was fastened around her neck. That was a slave's collar. "I'm sure you know what will happen if I press any of these buttons." The woman lifted a thin remote and he nodded a little.

She laughed and turned the machine off. Hinata slumped a little, tears streaming down her face. "Now…shall we begin? I'm going to properly train you, so you'd better make me cum."

XX

Sakura woke painfully and sat up, carefully rubbing her arms. Dark bruises had formed on the skin where she was pretty sure the strain from moving that machine had burst a few blood vessels. She was sore everywhere, and she could barely move without a spike of pain hitting her from _somewhere_.

"You're awake…" She looked over at Sasuke when she heard his voice.

"Yea…are you okay?" He shook his head a little and picked something up from the floor at his feet. He was sitting against the wall, but now he was starting to get up. She swallowed at the sight of the flogger in his hand. "S-Sasuke…?"

"I'm sorry…it's either I do this or that woman comes in and kills you…" He whispered. Automatically, Sakura covered herself up.

"W-What is she making you do…?" He walked towards her and she saw that he'd been crying. "Sasuke…what is she making you do to me?" He dropped to his knees in front of her suddenly and she reached out to touch him.

"I can't…" He said quietly, trembling and clenching his hand around the flogger. "I can't hurt you…" She swallowed a little.

"Sasuke…" He shook his head and she hugged him. "I know you don't want to…and I know it's selfish of me…but I don't want to die. So…whatever she told you to do to me…go ahead and do it." He shook his head again and she rubbed his back a little. "I know this is a bad time to tell you this…but I love you." She whispered in his ear.

He lifted his head a little and she smiled at him. "And I know that she'll only hurt both of us if you don't do what she told you to do…I don't want you to get hurt anymore. So please…just do it and get it over with. No matter what it is, I know that it won't be that bad, because it's you."

"Sakura…" He hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry…" She shook her head.

"Don't worry about me…you said so yourself, if you don't do this, she'll come in and kill me. I don't want to die…I want us to survive this and go home. It's selfish of me, but I want us to be happy…" She honestly didn't care if that meant that they'd stay friends or what. She just wanted to get out of there and to see him happy. If he was happy, she knew she'd be happy too.

"W-What do you mean…?" She pulled away from him a little and kissed him lightly.

"Go ahead and do whatever it was she told you to do to me." He nodded a little and stood. She sat back and braced herself. No matter what he did to her then, she knew it wouldn't be that bad. Even if he had to rape her, she knew it wouldn't be that bad.

"I'm sorry." He repeated the apology and started hitting her with the flogger. She gasped with each hit and clenched her hands in an attempt to stop herself from trying to avoid the hits. After about ten hits, the flogger hit her breast and she bit back a moan. For some reason, even though it hurt, it had sent some sort of shock of pleasure coursing through her.

"P-Please Sasuke…" She gasped. "H-Hit my breasts again…" She waited for a second before the flogger hit her breasts again. "Ah—!" She tilted her head back and her eyes slid closed as she felt moisture pool in her crotch. She never imagined that something like this would feel good.

After a long beat, the flogging stopped and she collapsed onto her back, gasping for air. She cracked her eyes open and looked down at herself. Her breasts were red and swollen looking, and they were aching. Sasuke bent over her and lifted her legs from the floor.

"I don't want to do this to you, Sakura…" She reached up and put her hands on his cheeks.

"I don't mind. Just do it…"

"But you're already hurt down there…" She shook her head.

"I'm fine. Do it." He scrunched his eyes closed and thrust his cock into her pussy. She let out a scream, her body arching against the sudden intrusion. Carefully, he pulled her hands down and pinned them to the floor.

"Sakura…" He gasped, thrusting hard into her. She barely heard him over her gasps and moans.

"Do whatever you want to me…" She gasped. "I'm fine…" He nodded a little and lowered his head to suckle at her swollen tits. She screamed her pleasure as the sensation pulled her closer and closer to the edge of her climax. "I'm Cumming…!" He sped up and bit down on her tit a little.

Her muscles all contracted at once and her eyes closed as she rode out the pleasure of the climax. He pulled out of her and pressed his thing to her ass. Before she'd even finished her first climax, he was in her ass pushing her towards a second. She figured something was tied to his cock as he kept grunting like he needed to release, and she could feel that he was about to burst, but he never released anything.

Somewhere in the midst of him thrusting in her ass, she lost consciousness.

XX

Sasuke put everything he had into making Sakura feel good. And it seemed it was working. She'd already climaxed once, but he didn't have any guarantee that she'd be able to handle it after he went in her ass. That machine had ripped her after all.

"S-Sasuke…!" She gasped under him, still trembling with her first orgasm. He was moving pretty fast as it was. Once she stopped trembling, she started moving her hips to meet his thrusts. "I'm…again…ah—!" She arched under him, her muscles tensing up again. After that one, she seemed about to pass out.

"Hang in there Sakura…" He whispered, turning her over so she was on her hands and knees before thrusting into her again. She screamed.

"Sasuke…I can't take anymore…!" She gasped. He knew it. Even though she said she'd be fine, he knew that she was still exhausted from before. "Why haven't you…cum already…? I…want you to cum inside me…so why…?" He couldn't believe what was coming out of her mouth. He continued thrusting and her arms went out from under her.

"I can't…" After that drug had been forced on him, he couldn't really feel anything. He was just thrusting uselessly into Sakura and she was the only one feeling anything. Sure, he could feel that his cock was hard, but he should have already at least felt the pain of needing to release. Instead, there was nothing.

It took a little longer this time to bring her to a climax, but Sakura didn't seem to care. In fact, it kind of disturbed him. It hit him suddenly. "Sakura…are you awake?" She didn't respond for a long minute, only moaned and gasped.

"Sasuke…I'm Cumming again…hurry up and we can cum together…!" Yep. She'd passed out somewhere along the way. He thought about it as he continued thrusting into her. Her behavior had changed a little after he'd gone in her ass. And it was getting stranger by the second.

"Sakura…cum whenever you want…" He whispered, giving up on trying to explain that he _couldn't_ climax. And she climaxed almost immediately with a scream. He pulled out of her and went in her ass again, pulling her up as he started thrusting. He suddenly remembered how things had gone the last time she'd unconsciously had sex with him.

The situation was way worse now than it was then. There wasn't anything he could do about it though. At least she wasn't drunk this time. Though he was starting to think that _all_ Sakura dreamed about was erotic. But then again, he'd only seen her doing stuff like this while unconscious twice. First while she'd been drunk and surprisingly horny, and now. She could have been acting like that because when she'd passed out, he'd been pretty much raping her.

That made him shudder. It really killed him to have to do this to Sakura. He didn't want to have sex with her if it was forced. Yea, he loved her, and he figured that it was because he loved her that it was killing him to hurt her—no matter how much she seemed to be enjoying it at the moment.

XX

Hinata groaned a little in pain as she started to lose feeling in her legs. She'd gotten used to the feeling of the two phalluses shoved inside her, but the position she was in was extremely uncomfortable. It also hurt her to look at what was happening to Naruto. If what that woman was making him do was what was called 'training', it was no wonder Hinata had never heard anything like that.

Though it shouldn't have surprised her to see that the woman was forcing Naruto to have sex with her, explaining everything about the act down to how he was supposed to climax in a dull monotone—as though the things she was making him do to her had no effect on her even though just imagining Naruto doing those things to her had Hinata blushing furiously and almost wishing the machine was going to relieve the growing ache in her lower body. After what they'd been put through the first time, and then this time, there was just about nothing that could surprise her at this point. Granted, the torture they were going through now was more psychological than physical. It was literally breaking her heart to see Naruto used that way. Just like it had sent her into complete shock when she'd seen Naruto on that machine. Even if they survived this, there would probably be so much damage on a mental level that they'd be hard-pressed to recover fully.

Seeing this side of the torture, she figured that Butou had been the same as the woman. And if that was the case, then she could understand completely why Sasuke had been so terrified of everything in the beginning.

Suddenly, the machine under her started going and she screamed in surprise. What had happened? She looked desperately towards Naruto and the woman. It didn't appear as though something had happened. Then what…? She screamed again as volts of electricity went through her from the collar around her neck.

"I told you, didn't I? You don't release until you're told!" Something as trivial as Naruto climaxing before she gave him permission to, had her torturing Hinata? That was just too cruel. It was his first time, she couldn't expect him to have the stamina to hold it for very long. His first time…Hinata clenched her hands, her nails digging into her palms as she started crying again. That woman had taken both of their virginities…right in front of the other. She had hoped that even if Naruto wasn't her first after what had happened before, that his first time would have been after a romantic admission of their feelings for each other when he finally realized that she loved him.

%%%

Okay, so a brutal ending for this chapter, but that's how it has to be for now. And I'll explain the 'chaos' thing when I get them back home for the recovery. Oh wow…two chapters in one day again…I'm really on a roll with this…


	16. Chaos Rebound

**16- Chaos Rebound**

Okay, the 'Chaos Arc'—as Nakira has dubbed it suddenly—is nearing its end. Look forward to their safe return home!

%%%

Sakura woke to searing pain all over her body. She groaned a little and sat up. She saw Sasuke just sitting there, head in hands and looking utterly miserable.

"Sasuke…?"

"You're awake…?" She nodded. "I'm sorry."

"Sasuke…" She slowly inched over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. He flinched away from her and she frowned. "What's wrong with you?"

"I hurt you…that's what's wrong." She sighed and settled beside him.

"You didn't have a choice. I understand that." He shook his head and started crying quietly. She figured he'd been crying the majority of the time she'd been unconscious. "How long was I out?"

"Honestly? I'm not sure when you passed out." She frowned. "What do you remember?"

"Well…just up until you went in my ass…" She blushed, remembering how good it had felt.

"Sakura…" He took a shuddering breath.

"What?" He shook his head. "Sasuke, what's wrong? What happened after that?"

"I…" He shook his head again and shrank in on himself.

"What else did she make you do to me?"

"Please…don't make me tell you…it's better if you don't know." She frowned, but nodded a little.

"Okay." She rubbed his back gently. "Everything's okay."

"No it's not. We're still here."

"Everything's _going to be_ okay." She amended. The door opened and they both looked up. "Oh no…"

"Well, it looks like you two have had some fun." The woman said lightly, then looked at Sasuke. "Well?" He swallowed tightly and Sakura put a protective arm around him. "What's this? Even though he raped you, you're acting like that?" She nodded once, narrowing her eyes. "Oh, such a frightening expression. Poor little slave, I'm going to wipe that look from your face."

"Try it." She challenged. "Do whatever you want to me, I don't care. I'll still have this look. I'm not afraid of you, and I never will be."

"Oh? We'll see about that."

XX

Hinata was in extreme pain and exhausted. She felt on the verge of passing out on that outrageous device. Though Naruto was in worse shape than she was. He was completely unconscious and bruised.

She got the feeling that it would be a while before their captor returned, so she figured she'd have time to get off the stupid device. She was exhausted, but she could rest when they were all safe at home with the family's nurses treating their wounds. There were more important things at that moment in time than resting.

Like escaping her bonds. Easy enough as the shackles were metal. She could easily dislocate her thumbs and slip her hands through them. Her ankles would be a bit more difficult, but she'd get to that.

Bracing herself, she pushed her hands against the seat of the device and bit back a gasp of pain when her thumbs popped out of their sockets. She wrenched her hands through the shackles and popped the joints back into place painfully before removing that damned collar and tossing it across the room. Fortunately, the machine was off, so she figured she could lift herself off of it and bend over to pry open the shackles on her ankles.

She prided herself on her flexibility and strength, it had gotten her out of too many difficult matches on the school wrestling team to take it lightly. So she carefully lifted herself up—grateful that her legs were bent enough to do that without too much pain—and bent forward. She rested her hands on the ground when she got over far enough and didn't move until she was able to rest on the edge of the device with nothing inside her.

Once she was confident that she wouldn't overextend her knees or otherwise injure herself, she moved her hands to pry open the bonds on her ankles one at a time. It took a minute or so of pained grunting and pulling before the metal gave, but she finally got free. She straightened and stepped off the device before hurrying to Naruto and untying the ropes he'd been left bound with. He groaned a little, but didn't wake.

She kissed him lightly and scanned the room for some sort of weapon. She winced at a pain, but pushed it to the back of her mind. She was almost positive that Sasuke and Sakura were either so psychologically tortured they wouldn't be able to do much—particularly since she was sure that the woman was tormenting them at that moment in time—and since Naruto was unconscious, she was the only one that could do anything to get them out of there.

Finally, she spotted it. Beside the discarded—and surprisingly intact—clothing they'd all been wearing when they got there, was a small pistol. She dug through the clothes and found hers. Fortunately, none of her clothes were ripped—well, her underwear was hopelessly ruined, but that wasn't a big deal at that point in time. She quickly got into her jeans and shirt and picked up the gun.

It was now, or never. And she was extremely glad for the fact that her father had taught her how to use a gun. She took a deep breath and stepped out of the room. She figured she'd be able to at least hear _something_ in the hall to give her a hint as to where to find the others. If she found a phone before she found them, she'd give Elena a call and make sure they had time to trace the call. She was really hoping not to have to use the gun, but if she had to, she would.

XX

Sasuke stared in horror as Sakura was literally whipped bloody. And she was just taking it with this determined, hateful expression on her face. She was looking at that woman like she'd kill her if she got the chance. He couldn't think of any way to help her, so he was forced to just sit there and watch.

He wasn't strong or anything like that. He definitely didn't know how to fight either. He was pretty much useless in this situation. This was one of the many times he wished he hadn't ended up a slave.

XX

Naruto woke slowly and blinked. He was alone in that room. He sat up, ignoring several twinges of pain as he looked frantically around for Hinata. Where was she? He stood and frowned. He knew he'd been tied up when he'd passed out. He took a better look around and saw the ropes that had been around his wrists and ankles scattered on the floor. And the shackles that had held Hinata's ankles to that device were bent so that it was obvious she'd managed somehow to free herself. He went to the pile of clothes and couldn't find anything of Hinata's but her torn underwear. She'd gotten dressed and left the room.

Was she planning on trying to save everyone on her own? Knowing Hinata, probably. He found his jeans and the torn remnants of his shirt. Okay, the shirt was hopeless. He pulled on the jeans and gathered up the other intact garments—Sakura's dress and Sasuke's jeans. He figured he should find a phone and call Elena, then find the others.

He nodded to himself and ran from the room. He headed down the hall in search of a phone.

XX

Elena was anxious. She'd lost the GPS signals from the kids when they'd been shoved in that van and she couldn't find them! She'd been searching the entire twenty hours they'd been in _her_ 'care'. That damned Ranmyaku was really pissing the police lieutenant off. She had her hand on her phone, about to call the Hyuuga manor with an update when it went off. The number was blocked, but she answered it anyways.

"This is Gray."

"Elena…thank goodness you answered." She nearly dropped the phone at the sound of that voice.

"Hinata-sama! Where are you?"

"I'm not sure where it is…are you able to trace this call?" She pulled a briefcase out of her floorboard and opened it.

"Yes. I need you to stay on the line for at least sixty seconds." She turned on the device inside the briefcase and plugged her phone into it.

"I'll try. I'm limited on time. I have no idea when she'll come out of that room."

"Just don't hang up the phone."

"Right." Elena sighed in relief as the tracking device slowly put a map on the screen. "Oh crap…" Hinata gasped and she heard the receiver get set down. That wasn't good.

"What's this? An escaped mouse?" She could barely hear a voice near the phone. She then heard the sound of a gun being cocked. Oh no.

"Step away from the door. And drop the whip." Hinata commanded. Thank goodness. Hinata was the one with the gun. But how had she gotten hold of a gun? The map finished reading out and she got the location.

"Perfect." She said quietly and ended the call. She then called the police dispatch.

"Dispatch."

"This is Gray. I have the location of Ranmyaku, who has kidnapped Hyuuga Hinata and three slaves. I need at least two emergency transportation units for the kids and a squad car to take Ranmyaku into custody." She heard typing and then the sharp sound of a switch being flipped.

"Understood. What's the location?" She rattled off the address. "Okay. Estimate ten minutes."

"Okay." The line clicked and Elena smirked. She sped down the road and towards the address she'd just gotten. She was going to get there at the same time as the others, and she could only hope that it wasn't too late for the kids. Her phone went off again and it was another blocked number. Frowning, she answered it. "Hello?"

"Elena?" Naruto's voice came from the other end.

"Hinata-sama already got hold of me. I'm on my way and I've got others as well."

"Okay then…"

"We'll be right there." She said lightly.

"Okay." He hung up and Elena quickly dialed the number for the Hyuuga manor to let them know what was going on.

"Hyuuga residence." A female voice answered.

"I need to speak with Hiyashi-sama. It's Elena."

"Of course!" The line clicked and then beeped. It was finally picked up by someone else.

"Hello?"

"Hiyashi-sama, I've got great news."

"You found them!"

"Yes, sir. I'm on my way to get them out of there. Um…does Hinata-sama know how to use a gun?"

"Yes, she does. Why?"

"Because when I was forced to get off the phone with her, it sounded like she had a gun…" She sighed. "I've got ambulances on the way as well."

"Have them bring them here. I'll not have a repeat of last time." She nodded a little to herself, taking a sharp turn. She could hear the sirens cutting through the air now.

"Of course. I'm almost there, so I have to go, Hiyashi-sama. I'll let you know when we're on our way to the mansion."

"Thank you." The line clicked and she turned on the sirens on her car.

XX

Sakura stared blankly out the open door as their captor was threatened by Hinata. Where the hell had she gotten a gun! She heard running and saw the two women in the hall look in the direction of the sound.

"Naruto?" The blond stopped just in view and Sakura saw that he was holding clothes. They must have been held in the same room they'd first arrived in. That would explain why they both were clothed. "Don't move!" Hinata commanded the woman, training her gun on the woman's chest. "I will _not_ hesitate to shoot you."

Sakura dragged herself to her feet and limped over to Sasuke, pressing her hand to one of the worst cuts from the whip. She helped him get up and shakily untied the rope around his cock. To her surprise, it went soft. Something was wrong with him. He let out a sigh of relief and leaned against the wall.

She looked back towards the door and saw Hinata nod once to Naruto. He hurried into the room and handed her the two articles of clothing he was carrying. Her dress and a pair of jeans. She handed the jeans to Sasuke and carefully got into the dress. It would be ruined by the blood, but at least she wasn't naked.

Sasuke shakily got into the jeans and they watched Hinata in the hall. Suddenly, they heard sirens and their captor tried to run. Hinata fired a warning shot into the wall beside her head. "I said don't move. You're all about inflicting fear and pain, so long as it's not turned on you, right? You're not getting away this time."

Sakura's legs gave and she crumpled to the floor in pain. Sasuke knelt beside her and carefully put a hand on her shoulder. She smiled a little at him. It was over. Finally over.

%%%

Yes, I know, it's a little short, and it's another cliffhanger. But that's how it goes right now. And I promised an explanation of the 'chaos' thing. The woman's name 'Ranmyaku' is one of several translations for the word 'chaos'. So yea, that's the reason for the chapter titles including 'chaos' in them. A very lame reason, but that's the reason. And it also sounded cool I thought.


	17. Remnants of Chaos

**17- Remnants of Chaos**

So okay, the chaos bit is over—as in this is the last chapter with 'Chaos' in the title! They're on their way home and towards recovery! Hopefully I didn't do too much mental damage to them with the psycho torture…we'll find out! There will be a little fluff in this chapter—hopefully—but mostly drama. And maybe an apology somewhere in there.

%%%

Hinata felt great relief when she heard the sirens stop in front of the house they were in. And since she had that gun trained expertly on her enemy's chest the bitch wouldn't run. Fortunately, Sasuke was standing, though she'd seen Sakura collapse a second ago. It wasn't surprising since the girl was covered in cuts and blood and it was obvious in the way she'd limped before that she was in severe pain in her lower regions. The door slammed open and she heard running.

"Over here!" She called when the running came closer. She saw Elena turn the corner, closely followed by the two officers who had accompanied her the first time. They all stopped, training their guns on the woman.

"You're cornered, Ranmyaku. It's time to surrender." Elena commanded and Hinata lowered the gun in her hand. Abruptly, Naruto was hugging her and she held him gently.

"It's over now…" She whispered. She turned to watch as Elena nodded to the other police officers and the two of them took the woman—who was apparently named Ranmyaku—into custody. When they had taken her around the corner towards the exit, Elena put her gun in its holster and approached them.

"What happened after she emerged?" She indicated the bullet hole in the wall.

"That was a warning shot. Naruto got here and gave the others their clothes and they got dressed. When we heard the sirens, she tried to run and I fired a shot into the wall as a warning. Then you came in." Hinata said as an explanation.

"Okay then…" Elena sighed. "Can you all walk?" Hinata and Naruto both nodded. Sasuke nodded as well.

"I don't think Sakura…"

"I can't really move." She whispered almost inaudibly. Elena went into the room and took a small glance around.

"Why is there a machine on its side in here?"

"Sakura threw it across the room." Sasuke said matter-of-factly. Hinata couldn't help laughing a little at that.

"Okay then…" Elena shook her head a little and lifted Sakura gently off the floor. "I've got transportation outside that will take you all home. And Hiyashi-sama is getting the family clinic readied for you guys." They all nodded and Elena led the way to the exit.

XX

Sakura noticed the surprise on the faces of the police officers waiting outside when they emerged. Maybe it was because they were all clothed. Elena wordlessly carried her to a car and set her down in the back seat. Sasuke was almost immediately in the car beside her. She looked out the window to see Naruto and Hinata get into another car.

"I can't believe it's over…" She whispered. "It's really over now…" Sasuke nodded and put his hand on her shoulder. She winced a little, but leaned against him. He put an arm around her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He didn't sound very confident in that, but she decided to let it drop. After everything they'd just been through, she didn't think that any of them would be 'fine' for a long time. The car started moving and she saw a police cruiser drive in front of them. She was so relieved that somewhere along the way home, she fell asleep.

XX

Sasuke held Sakura gently as she fell asleep. It was over, and they were safe. Though it didn't change the fact that it would take a long time to recover from the ordeal. He was sure that with as psychological as the torture he and Sakura had been through was…Hinata and Naruto probably went through the same kind of hell.

"Approaching the Hyuuga manor. Rear unit taking head. Take the suspect to HQ." Elena's voice said over the radio in the front. They were almost home? He looked out the windshield and sure enough, there was the manor. The gates were even open as Elena's car pulled in front of them to take the place of the police cruiser that just drove off. They came to a stop in front of the house and what seemed like a swarm of servants came out.

XX

Hinata sighed a little as she got out of the car with Naruto. The whole house must have been worried sick. Her father hurried over to her and hugged her.

"I'm glad you're all safe."

"Father…please…" She gasped in pain. He backed up immediately and let her go into the house with Naruto. She looked back to see Sasuke get out of the other car and Neji lift Sakura out.

"Hinata-sama…are you okay?" She nodded a little to Naruto as she headed for the house infirmary. She was in pain, but she could make it to that room. The most damage that had been done to her was merely psychological. They got to the infirmary and the servants quickly led them to beds and started tending wounds and taking blood.

That was probably to test for drugs that might have been used on them. Hinata didn't remember any sort of drugs being forced on her, but it might have happened while she was unconscious or too out of it otherwise to realize. Oh well, now that they were home and everyone was being taken care of, she could relax a little.

And the moment she relaxed in that bed, she fell asleep.

XX

"Hinata-sama…?" A voice said quietly from the door to the room. Sasuke looked up from the book he was reading.

"She's not in here. Check the study." The girl frowned, but nodded and hurried off. What was that about? He shrugged it off and got up. He headed for the infirmary to check on Sakura. Once again, she was the one with the worst injuries.

He would have been with her, if the other servants hadn't kicked him out a few hours ago. He paused by the door. Would they kick him out again if he went in?

"Check the results again." A voice commanded inside. Results…? What was wrong with Sakura? He burst into the room.

"What's wrong with her?"

"Nothing." One of them sighed. "Check the results again, there has to be a mistake somewhere."

"Okay…" A girl ran from the room, clutching a small stack of papers.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to check on Sakura." The head nurse glared daggers at him. What did he do? "Did I…do something to make you angry with me…?"

"If you _must_ know. The results of Sakura's blood tests indicate that she's pregnant."

"That's…that's impossible…" He stared at Sakura. She was just lying there, covered in bandages and sleeping. There was no way she could be pregnant…was there? He hadn't released anything inside her…and he figured he would have been able to tell if someone else had. Then how could that have happened?

"I suggest you leave." The nurse said crossly. He shook his head.

"She can't be pregnant. There's no way."

"Oh? And I assume that when we verify it and run the paternity test on the child, you wouldn't be the father?"

"It's impossible for her to be pregnant…!" Why was that nurse so pissed off at him? It wasn't like he'd gotten her pregnant. And even if there was a slight possibility that she'd gotten pregnant, it wouldn't have been his.

"Please leave, you'll probably only upset Sakura when she wakes up." He started to argue, but decided to leave. He didn't think that _his_ presence would upset her…but he knew that if he continued to argue with that aggravating woman, the atmosphere would be too hostile. He walked down the hall, sulking. If she really was pregnant, it wasn't his child.

And he didn't think that Sakura had been forced to have sex with _Naruto_…but whose kid was it then? Unless that woman had…there was no way. But there was that amount of time he'd been unconscious. He was out of it enough that he hadn't woken up for a while.

He shook his head. They'd double check the test results and find out that she wasn't pregnant and that was that. He'd be right and that nurse would be wrong. That would be the end of it. He went back to the room he'd been occupying before and sat down with his book again.

XX

"There you are, Hinata-sama." Hinata turned to the voice.

"What?"

"Um…Ino-san is at the front door…asking for you…"

"Tell her to go away. She's not welcome here." She said dismissively. There were a lot of people right now that Hinata did _not_ want to see and Ino was at the top of that list.

"But…" She sighed.

"I'll send her away myself then." She headed for the front door and glared daggers at the blond when she spotted her. "What do you want, Ino?"

"To figure out why the hell you're being such a bitch lately."

"I'm being a bitch?" She asked incredulously.

"Yea. First you blow up at me for no reason and you never even thanked me for calling the cops before."

"Oh. You think _I_ should be thanking you for calling the cops?" Ino nodded and Hinata fumed. "You think I should see you as some sort of Good Samaritan because you called the cops _once_? Like hell. Did you know that when we were kidnapped, there were two people involved and the second one was after us? Were you _aware_ of the purpose of the police watching us until recently? Can you even _imagine_ what we just escaped from?"

"What are you talking about? Whatever it was, you probably brought it on yourselves. Nothing good comes to people like you."

"People like me? Oh, you mean people who actually have _hearts_? I'd like to see your expression if you happened to see the machine I was tied to for _five hours_. Or even worse, the machines that Naruto and Sakura were forced on. I think even someone like _you_ would think it was too much." When Ino didn't say anything in response to that, Hinata laughed harshly. "And you think we brought that upon ourselves? The reason we were in that mess was because we _survived_ being kidnapped before. But you don't care, do you? Even though Sakura was your best friend since grade school. I'll bet you were only friends with her because her family had money. And I'll bet that was your only reason for being 'friends' with me for so long. Tell me I'm wrong."

"You're wrong." She said flatly. "But I don't have to explain myself to someone like you. You're no better than that trash you're so fond of. You'd think you'd realize how sad that is. I'm embarrassed to even know this address."

"Then leave. It's people like you that fill the world so go live your shallow existence and wallow in your idiocy." Hinata turned to go back inside. "If you're not gone in five minutes, I'll report you for trespassing. And that goes for if you're seen here again."

"Fine then. I don't want to be in this pig-sty anyways." Ino turned and went to her car. Hinata shut the door to the sound of that car speeding off. She kind of wished that Ino wouldn't be such a stuck up…bitch all the time. But thinking about it, they were better off without that blond being their friend.

XX

Sakura woke slowly and looked around the room. It was empty. No one was there. Why wasn't Sasuke at least there? She was still in the infirmary at the Hyuuga manor, had the nurses kicked him out or something?

"Oh, I see you're awake." A nurse commented stepping into the room. "How are you feeling?"

"Where's Sasuke?" The nurse frowned.

"How are you feeling?" She asked again. This kind of ticked Sakura off.

"I'm fine. Drugged up and not feeling any pain from any of my injuries. Now. Where the hell is Sasuke?"

"Who knows? The boy wanders." She said sourly.

"Then ask someone to find him. I want to see him."

"You won't want to see him."

"Oh? Why not?" This had the nurse flustered.

"Well…that is…" The door opened and Hinata walked in.

"Oh! You're awake, Sakura. Naruto, why don't you go let Sasuke know? He's been sulking ever since he got kicked out of here."

"And tell him that I want to see him, Naruto!" Sakura called as he ran off. Hinata pulled a chair over and sat down. "Why did he get kicked out?"

"He seems to have somehow angered the nurses. Leave." Hinata instructed the nurse and she bustled out of the room.

"How…?"

"They seem to have it in their heads that he's not the person he actually is."

"Not because I was raped I hope…"

"That's exactly their reasoning…Sakura, _was_ it Sasuke that raped you?"

"He didn't have a choice…" She whispered. "And it's technically not rape if it was consensual."

"But you were hurt!" She nodded.

"I know…but if he hadn't done that to me, I'd be dead…And besides…it was Sasuke, so it was okay." Hinata laughed a little.

"So you finally admitted you like him?" She nodded a little.

"Yea…" She examined Hinata's expression. She seemed really pissed. "Did something happen?"

"Ino showed up earlier."

"What did the pig have to say?"

"Nothing good." She sighed. "But I think she won't bother with us anymore. More importantly Sakura…was Sasuke the only one you had sex with there?" She nodded.

"Yea…that machine doesn't count so…"

"Did he ejaculate inside you at any point?" Sakura paused.

"I don't think so…I was unconscious for most of it, but I'm pretty sure I would have been able to tell if he had when I woke up. Why?"

"Your blood tests came back and the nurses are convinced that you're pregnant…and if Sasuke's the only…"

"There's no way I could be pregnant. Sasuke was the only person I did anything with there and his prick was tied up anyways." Hinata sighed.

"There is a way…I asked Elena to do a background check on Ranmyaku—the woman who took us—and it came up with some pretty interesting things. She had a degree in medicine…specifically the kind involved with IV fertilization and surrogate pregnancies."

"So…what does that mean?"

"She could have easily taken sperm from Sasuke…or any other guy for that matter, and injected it into your womb and got you pregnant…you say that Sasuke didn't release anything inside you and that he was the only person who you had sex with there so that's the only explanation for you…" The door opened and Naruto and Sasuke came in. Sasuke was immediately beside Sakura.

"Sakura, are you okay?" She nodded a little.

"I'm fine…" She wondered if he knew about the 'pregnancy'.

%%%

So yea, it's sort of a cliffhanger. And it's a bit longer than usual…oh well. Like I said before, I had Ranmyaku's character figured out before I even gave Butou a name. And show of hands for whoever forgot that Ino even was involved in this story!


	18. Changes

**18- Changes**

So…is Sakura really pregnant? We'll find that out…NOW!

%%%

Well, if they had any doubts at all if she was pregnant, Sakura was pretty damned sure she was now. Considering she'd just finished puking up her most recent meal and couldn't even stand to be in parts of the house because of her sense of smell going crazy. She wasn't one to panic, but she was pretty freaked out.

She was especially freaked out about the fact that she had no idea who the father could possibly be. Because she _knew_ she hadn't had sex with anyone except Sasuke and it was impossible that he impregnated her that day, because he couldn't have climaxed if he tried.

She left the bathroom and headed for her room. Neji, Ten-ten, Naruto, and Hinata had all gone back to school when the break had ended, leaving Sakura and Sasuke at the manor. She saw Sasuke and waved to him.

"Sasuke." He turned and smiled a little at her. She hurried over to join him and heard someone clear their throat. She saw one of the servants glaring at Sasuke and she purposefully hugged him. She didn't care that the servants hated him for whatever stupid reason they had.

"Hey Sakura…" She honestly hoped that somehow or other the baby she was carrying was Sasuke's. "Where are you coming from…?"

"The nearest bathroom…" She muttered. He frowned.

"Are you okay?"

"Yea…just a little nauseous." She shrugged it off. "No big deal."

"If you're sick you should lay down or something…" She started to protest and say it was normal, but she was pretty sure he didn't know about the pregnancy thing.

"I'm not sick. But I think that's a good idea…" She started for the room she was currently occupying in the servant quarters. Sasuke walked with her—probably because they'd pretty much had to bunk together.

"If you're not sick then why…?" He stopped walking and Sakura turned to look at him.

"Sasuke?"

"You're really pregnant…aren't you?" She blinked in surprise.

"You knew…?" He nodded.

"I knew about the blood test results…but I didn't think it was even possible…" He paused.

"Unfortunately, it is…" She sighed and started walking again.

"Sakura…are you really okay?" She nodded a little.

"Just a little freaked out…I mean…it wouldn't be so bad if I actually knew for sure who the father is…" He caught up with her and took her hand.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's not your fault that woman was a psychopath."

"But it's pretty much my fault that you and the others got involved with those two…" She squeezed his hand lightly.

"Sasuke, we had the choice to stay out of it the first time. Granted, I was pretty much useless at that time and it was Hinata and Naruto's decision to get involved. But even if I hadn't been injured and bedridden, I would have made the same choice. So nothing that's happened is your fault." He sighed and let it drop, though Sakura was pretty sure he wasn't convinced. They got to the room and went inside. Sakura sat on the bed and smiled a little at him.

"What?" She shook her head.

"Nothing…" Slowly, Sasuke sat down beside her.

"Sakura…?"

"What?" He trained his gaze on the ground.

"What are you going to do…? I mean…"

"There's not much I _can_ do, Sasuke. By the time I turn seventeen in March, I'd be too far along for an abortion…and I don't agree with abortion anyways—it's murder and I refuse to be a murderer. I could probably put the baby up for adoption…but I don't know…" She looked straight at him, even though he was still staring at the ground. "I think it will all depend on who the father is." He looked up and stared at her.

"What do you mean by that…?" She smiled a little.

"Well, if by some chance…_you_ are the father…" She gently put a hand on his knee. "I'd definitely want to keep it." Sasuke swallowed a little.

"I don't think that's really possible…" She sighed.

"We were there for twenty hours…do you know how long you were out?" He shook his head a little. She took a deep breath, remembering it. "She had me chained to the wall for a while before she dragged you in and set me up on that machine…" She shuddered. Then she remembered something. "She had a needle in her hand when she brought you in…though I don't remember what was in it…or if she even said."

"Sakura…" She hugged herself and trembled almost convulsively. Sasuke put his hand on her shoulder and she started sobbing. Just thinking about what happened had her in a mess, she had no idea how Sasuke had survived however long he'd been under those two without going completely insane or worse.

XX

Sasuke pulled Sakura into a hug and she trembled in his arms. He shushed her and tried to get her calm—like he had every time she'd had a breakdown like this since they'd gotten back. It really was his fault that this had happened to her. But then again, if he'd died in that dumpster before, he never would have met Sakura. That thought had him tightening his hold on her a little.

"I'm scared, Sasuke…" He rubbed her back gently.

"Everything's going to be okay, Sakura." He fervently hoped that was true. She continued trembling. "Everything's going to be okay." It felt like a long time before she calmed down and looked up at him.

"Sasuke…?"

"What?" She blushed a little.

"Why do you always do this…?" He paused.

"Because…I don't like it when you're upset." She frowned a little.

"Why?" He blushed a little.

"Well that's…because I…" He swallowed nervously. "I love you." He admitted softly. She smiled at him, a new wave of tears clearly threatening to fall. He almost panicked. It was probably her grin that kept him from panicking.

"Really?" He nodded a little and she put her arms around him. "I'm glad." He paused, but continued holding her. She started crying again, but he could tell that she was crying with joy and he sighed quietly.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"I'm fine…" She whispered. "Better than fine…" He smiled a little and kissed the top of her head lightly.

"Okay then." She lifted her head to catch his lips and he hesitantly kissed her. She broke the kiss and smiled at him.

"Hey, you wanna learn how to fight?" He lifted an eyebrow.

"What kind of question is that so suddenly?" She grinned.

"Hiyashi-san asked me to ask you that earlier and I just remembered." He laughed a little. "Well, I got kind of distracted. You know, when the dread morning sickness struck."

"I figured. And I think that's a good idea. But…does he really teach slaves how to fight?" She nodded.

"He taught Hinata how to use a gun. And the security they have here are all former slaves that he trained himself." He blinked in surprise. Thinking about it though, he probably shouldn't have been surprised. He'd already figured out that the Hyuuga family weren't very normal as far as slave owners were concerned.

And thinking about that and how Sakura was about slavery, it was a wonder to him that she'd been such good friends with Ino—who was the absolute embodiment of a regular slave owner and the complete opposite of both Sakura and Hinata.

XX

"I hope those two are okay all alone…" Hinata muttered, sitting with Neji, Ten-ten, and Naruto at lunch.

"They're fine." Neji sighed, not for the first time. She'd been worrying about them ever since they got back to school, and Neji had been assuring her that Sakura and Sasuke were fine. She glared at him. "What? They're probably perfectly fine. You know as well as I do that Sakura can easily protect both of them if something happens. _And_ there isn't anyone that wants you four either dead or close to anymore, so you don't have to worry so much, Hinata-sama."

"I know that. But it doesn't stop me from worrying." She sighed. Naruto put a hand on her knee and shook his head a little.

"They're fine. Don't worry." She sighed again. They didn't know about the risk of Sakura being pregnant. If she actually was pregnant, then there was a guarantee of some of the servants and slaves trying to make Sasuke miserable—even if there wasn't a guarantee that the child was his. And some of them would try to pressure Sakura into asking for an abortion.

"Is there…something you're not telling us about that might be cause for worry, Hinata-sama?" Neji asked abruptly. She jolted out of her thoughts and shook her head.

"It's nothing. Really." It had been long enough that if Sakura really was pregnant, she'd be having morning sickness. And if that happened…she resolved to go home that weekend to check on things.

"Hey! Turn on the news!" Someone called into the cafeteria. The televisions were all turned on and tuned in to the news.

"An amazing turnout to this dual protest." The reporter was saying, standing at a decent enough distance to show two distinct groups of protestors outside the capitol building. "As we stand here, inside there is a vote being taken with the Daimyo concerning slavery. Shockingly, we don't see one of the most prominent young anti-slavery protestors, Haruno Sakura, at the front lines today. In fact, we haven't seen much of Haruno-san recently." The reporter's words were responded to by the watching students with dual reactions. Some of them made disgusted sounds at the mention of Sakura's name, but others seemed so disgusted or offended by their fellow students that they actually stood and left the cafeteria, chiding their so-called friends for being so crude about their own classmate.

"Are we going to keep watching?" Neji muttered, sounding disgusted. Hinata nodded a little.

"I want to see what else the reporter has to say."

"I'll interview a few of the protestors from both sides and find out their views on the current vote. Starting with…Kankuro-san, one of the forerunners among young anti-slavery advocates." The reporter approached Kankuro and he stepped away from the group of protestors for a moment, handing the sign he was holding to his sister.

"Can't this wait until after they come out with their decision?" He asked, clearly aggravated.

"Unfortunately no. I'd like to know your views on the current situation." The reporter extended her microphone to him and he sighed.

"I should think it's pretty obvious. There are enough people like us in this country that it should get through their heads that they should lighten up the slavery laws—if not abolish them completely."

"Ah…I see that quite a few of your fellow protestors are students…"

"Yea. Just about everyone who knew about this skipped school to come. It's the same on the other side. The only reason Sakura isn't here is because some stuff happened that keeps her from being here."

"Oh? Could you elaborate on that? I know that a lot of people are wondering why we haven't seen anything from Haruno-san in over two months." Kankuro sighed tiredly.

"Okay, fine. It was gonna get out eventually anyways, I'm not going into details, but basically, Sakura's parents hit her last nerve concerning a slave, she stood up to them and they sold her into slavery. That was about four days after the last campaign dinner she hosted two months ago." This had both the reporter and the entire cafeteria shocked silent. The student population knew that Sakura hadn't been in school for two months, but Ino, Sai, Hinata, Naruto, Neji, and Ten-ten were the only ones at the school besides the staff that knew what happened that day.

It kind of made Hinata glad that it was now publicized. Maybe now people who were against slavery, but were afraid to speak out against it would get some balls and talk. It was one thing to know that some people sold their children so they could get out of debt, or sold themselves to help their families, but someone selling their sixteen year old daughter just because she stood up to them would cross the line. Looking around the cafeteria, Hinata could tell just how many students were outraged by the idea. Only a few in Ino's circle of foul-mouthed slave abusers had smug looks on their faces that said they thought Sakura deserved that. It made her just want to punch them all.

The majority of the students were horror struck that anyone would go that far as to sell someone into slavery just because they made them mad. They would be even more horrified if they heard the rest of what happened, and Hinata was glad that Kankuro hadn't given more detail.

"That's terrible…" The reporter said slowly. She then started to say something else, but the doors to the building behind her opened and all eyes went to the man exiting the building to stand behind the podium set up.

"The council has come to a decision, and will announce the revised slave laws tomorrow evening at an invitation only Gala." And without another word, the man went back inside, closely followed by loud protests from both sides. Hinata stood and headed for the exit of the cafeteria. Naruto and the others quickly followed her.

"Classes have been cancelled for the afternoon." A voice called over the PA system. Hinata recognized the voice of the vice-principal, Shizune. She waited for a further explanation, but nothing else was said. Something might have happened in the office. She shrugged it off and went up to her dorm with Naruto.

%%%

So wow, a lot of fluff…and some changes to the slave laws…and I didn't plan the public announcement of Sakura's situation…!


	19. News

**19- News**

Happy Thanksgiving! Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing and favorite-ing this story! So some more fluff and drama…and I think we might be getting close to the end of this…I'm not sure yet. And has anyone forgotten that Sakura's technically a slave now?

%%%

"Sakura…?" One of the servants stuck their head into the training hall, where Sakura was helping Sasuke with some fighting moves. She looked over, pinning Sasuke lightly to the ground in a move that would only look sexual if the opponents were the opposite sex.

"What's up?" She wasn't even winded, while Sasuke was covered in sweat and breathing heavily.

"Um…Hiyashi-sama wants to talk to you." She stood and helped Sasuke up.

"Okay. Is he in his office?" The servant nodded and she kissed Sasuke's cheek lightly before heading that way. She got to the office and knocked lightly.

"Come in." She stepped in and bowed respectfully to him. "Ah, Sakura."

"You wanted to speak with me, Sir?" Hiyashi turned in his chair to face her, resting his pale eyes on her face. His serious expression kind of unnerved her.

"Yes, have a seat." He indicated a chair and she sat down lightly. Hiyashi handed her a sealed envelope. "This arrived for you a little while ago." She frowned and opened it. Inside the envelope was an ornate invitation straight from the capitol.

"This is…"

"An invitation to an exclusive gala hosted by the Council to announce recent revisions to slave laws." Sakura felt her eyes go wide. She saw Hiyashi grin and got the feeling he wasn't finished—or that the invitation wasn't the only thing he wanted to talk to her. "I also heard from the servants that some sort of congratulations are in order."

"What do you mean…?" He grabbed a folder she recognized as the type used for medical records.

"Well, I was given these papers and the highlighted areas are very interesting. I understand that you're pregnant?" She swallowed and nodded. Hiyashi skimmed through the papers in the folders. "And…Sasuke-kun is the father…?"

"W-What…?"

"That's what the paternity results say. You weren't aware the nurses had a paternity test run?" She shook her head dumbly. "In light of this, I've done some extensive digging."

"What do you mean, Sir?"

"Were you aware that if a slave becomes pregnant after the age of sixteen and the owner chooses, they can legally be set free?"

"I wasn't aware of that…" She frowned deeply. "Does that mean…what I think it means…?"

"If you're thinking that I've already taken it upon myself to take care of the paperwork and you'll be attending the gala tomorrow night if you choose to as a free woman, then yes." Her jaw dropped and she was sure that in a few moments Hiyashi would be calling the servants to clean her off his office floor.

"Y-You mean…" She stammered. "What about Sasuke…?"

"He told me that his seventeenth birthday is in July. The new laws will be what decide his fate at this point, unfortunately." He paused. "But I'll let you know that until you turn eighteen, I'm your legal guardian. If you wanted to take him with you wherever, I wouldn't stop you." She swallowed a little.

"So that means…um, how would I be able to get to this Gala? And I don't have anything to wear to something this formal…heck, I don't have anything except the casual clothes I have here…"

"I've been invited as well, along with Hinata. We will drive to a hotel near the Gala venue tonight and you, Hinata, and the boys can go to a nearby dress store and get set up." She nodded dumbly. He'd really planned everything out. "Why don't you go let Sasuke know so you can get ready?" She nodded again and left the room slowly.

"Thanks…" She headed back to the training hall and found Sasuke sitting on a bench, wiping sweat from his brow with a towel. He looked up when she came in.

"What did he want to talk about?" She grinned and shook her head.

"Come on, let's go to our room." She grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the room.

"Sakura, what's with you all of a sudden?"

"I'll tell you when we get to our room."

XX

Sasuke sighed a little and let her drag him along. He was too tired out from her teaching him how to fight all morning—they'd started at _dawn_ and it was now lunchtime. He noticed as they passed that the servants were acting differently. They were stepping out of the way purposefully while they'd normally only move out of the way enough to let them through.

They were pressing themselves against the walls in Sakura's wake…almost like slaves and servants would react to a…master passing through the hall while they were doing chores or walking through. He frowned, thinking about that, as Sakura made it to their room. She let go of his hand and he sat on the bed.

"Sakura…what happened?"

"What do you mean?" Had she not noticed the difference in the other servants and slaves as she'd dragged him through the halls?

"You didn't notice?"

"Notice what?" She frowned, thinking. "I guess Hiyashi-san told the servants…"

"Told them what?"

"Well…for one…" She handed him what looked like an extremely ornate invitation.

"Okay…?"

"Come to find out, slaves that are over _sixteen_ that get pregnant can be set free." He felt his eyes go wide and he stared at her.

"Then…that means…?" She nodded, but she looked upset about something. "Sakura, if you're not a slave anymore then why aren't you happy…?"

"Because…_you're_ still…" She trailed off, looking away from him. He grabbed her hand gently.

"Sakura, it's only a few months before I turn seventeen." She nodded.

"I know. But the Council revised the slave laws…that's what the gala is about. If they changed them for the worse then…there's no guarantee that…" He squeezed her hand a little and stood.

"No matter what they did to the laws, I'll be okay. Even if they make it where slaves can't be freed…" She shook her head.

"But…" He kissed her lightly.

"Don't worry about it, Sakura." She sighed and stepped away from him.

"There's something else that I need to tell you." He waited quietly, watching her expression. "The nurses apparently ran a paternity test when they figured out I was pregnant…"

"And?" She smiled at him weakly.

"It's yours." He blinked in surprise.

"What…?" She laughed a little and kissed him.

"It's your child." He dropped onto the bed, shocked. "Come on. We're leaving for the Gala tonight. Let's get cleaned up and ready to go."

"Sakura…" He started.

"What?" He shook his head a little and she hugged him gently. "Seriously, Sasuke. What were you going to say?"

"Nothing. I'm just…surprised."

"So am I…but I'm also happy." She kissed him again and he held her close, deepening the kiss. She shuddered in his arms and he pulled away. She frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Are you okay?" She nodded once.

"I'm fine…" She went to kiss him and he turned his head. "Sasuke…?" He shook his head a little and suppressed a shudder when she feathered kisses on his neck. "What's wrong?"

"Sakura, stop it, please." He pushed her away. He didn't want to hurt her again.

"Why?" He sighed.

"I don't want to hurt you again." She frowned and touched his hand.

"Sasuke…how many times did it take for you to get it through my head that it wasn't my fault before…? I'll tell you a hundred times more if that's what it takes for you to get over it. If you hadn't figured out, I'm pretty tenacious."

XX

"See you guys when we get back." Hinata said lightly to Neji and Ten-ten as she and Naruto got in her car. "Here's hoping we'll be back with good news."

"If we're lucky, it'll be on the news while you guys are on your way back." Neji laughed. Hinata rolled her eyes and started the car.

"Whatever."

"Be safe, Hinata-sama." She nodded and waved as she drove out of the school parking lot. She figured she must have looked upset about the situation, because once she got on the road and heading for the house, Naruto put a hand on the hand she had resting on the gear shift.

"What's wrong, Hinata-sama?" She shook her head a little. She didn't want to talk about it, even though she was desperately worried. What if they announced that they'd made the slave laws even stricter? What if they stripped what little rights slaves had? "Please tell me what's wrong…"

"I don't want to talk about it, Naruto." She glanced at him for a split second and saw that he looked really worried. "I know you're worried about me, but everything's fine. I'm just not looking forward to the gala tomorrow night is all." He didn't seem convinced, but she had too many things on her mind at that moment to tell him.

XX

Sakura was more or less upset. Why the hell was Sasuke acting like that all of a sudden? No, he'd pushed her away before. But only if it went further than a light kiss and a hug. Was he really that worried about hurting her? He still refused to tell her what happened while she'd been unconscious before.

Oh well, that didn't matter anymore. She'd done a fairly good job of only occasionally breaking down from the memories of that time. Or at least, she thought she had. In the end, it turned out that Ranmyaku had done her a favor—even though she doubted that was the intention. It was people like that that made people like her parents seem _kind_, and it was disgusting.

She walked into the front room with Sasuke to wait for Hinata and Naruto to get there so they could all ride to the hotel when she saw something flashing outside. She frowned and looked through the window. Was that…_paparazzi_? No, it was a group of _reporters_ standing out there. But why would reporters be out there…? The door opened and one of the servants ran inside.

"Oh, Sakura, there you are. Those reporters out there are asking for you." She scowled.

"Why? Go tell Hiyashi-san that they're here." The girl nodded and ran off. Sakura decided to wait a few minutes, to make the reporters think that it took that long for the servant to find her and speak with Hiyashi. She turned to Sasuke. "How do I look?"

"Fine." She kissed him lightly. She knew she looked like hell, but she was pretty sure that she looked decent enough to go in front of press.

"Thanks, Sasuke. But seriously. Do I look decent enough for whatever the hell those reporters want? They've got cameras so I don't doubt they'll be recording video and taking pictures." He smiled.

"You look fine, Sakura. Do you want me to go out there with you?" She shook her head.

"No. Wait here. I'm sure this will only take a minute." She put a hand on the doorknob and stepped outside. She had no idea what she was walking into, but she put on her carefree mask from giving speeches and hosting campaign dinners and smiled at the reporters. "I was told you're looking for me?"

"Haruno-san, is it true your parents sold you into slavery?" She forced her face to remain blank even though she was shocked. How had they heard that?

"Yes, it is, though I don't recall anyone making that public recently…" She hadn't watched the news in a while, so she had no idea.

"At the protest today, in an interview, Kankuro-san announced it." One of them said in response. Figures it was Kankuro.

"Haruno-san, would you mind giving us details of how that happened?" She lifted a hand lightly.

"The circumstances surrounding that situation are rather personal. And as much as I dislike my parents for what they did, I'd rather not muddy their names further."

"We heard that you were to be invited to the gala tomorrow night. Has your owner given you permission to attend?" She smiled a little at the reporter who spoke.

"Yes, actually. We were just getting ready to go."

"Haruno-san, we've heard that the family that bought you has a habit of releasing their slaves as soon as is legally possible. What will happen to you if the slave laws are changed 'for the worse' as you would say?"

"The Hyuuga are very kind people. I don't doubt in the least that if it our rights—as slaves—were stripped further, life in their service will be just as pleasant as it already is. I'm quite happy here." She lied easily with a smile. She wasn't planning on publicizing her pregnancy—at least until she found out what the new slave laws were.

"And what happened to the slave you bought two months ago?"

"One of the more obscure laws surrounding slavery covers just a situation like this. It's not very well known as not many slave owners are sold into slavery themselves. But if someone with a slave to their name is made a slave, any property of theirs is transferred to that person's owner." She answered smoothly. It was the truth, so may as well tell it.

"Then the boy is here?" She nodded once.

"We heard that he's attractive—as slaves go. Is there anything between the two of you romantically?" She laughed a little, and she was glad it sounded less hysterical and more disdainful.

"Not in the least. We're simply friends."

"Do you still plan to try and campaign against slavery, despite your situation?" She smiled.

"If my owner lets me, then of course. And especially if the changes to the laws make things worse for us." Hinata's car pulled up just then and so did the limo that would drive the six of them to the hotel for the gala. "If you don't have any more questions for me…I need to get going." The reporters all looked at their notepads and then left. She sighed in relief when they were gone and Hinata ran over.

"What was that all about?"

"Kankuro made it public that my parents sold me…?"

"Oh…"

%%%

Back into the world of politics and publicity Sakura goes~! And I'm putting it up for vote right now: Who thinks the new laws should be for the worse or better? I'll tell you right now, if the new laws make things worse for slaves, the story will be longer, if they're better, the story will be coming to a close shortly. Either way, I'm looking at finishing up this story pretty soon. Tell me what you think either in review or PM!


	20. At the Hotel

**20- At the Hotel**

So because only _four_ people gave a response to the vote from last chapter, this is a filler until I decide which way I want this to go—the vote is currently a tie anyways. Oh, and I suppose I should warn you that this chapter will be mostly sex…

%%%

Sakura sighed as they got to the hotel. It had been a long ride and she was tired. It didn't help matters that she'd just finished getting filled in on what was on the news at lunchtime. At that time, she'd been talking to Hiyashi. So it was public she'd been sold by her parents into slavery just because she'd stood up to them.

Maybe that would help the cause in the long run. If people were capable of using slavery as a way of punishing their children for getting out of line, that would be terrible. Hell, it had been terrible. The few times she'd been out and about with Hinata in the past two months, the looks she'd gotten felt worse than when she'd seen those looks given to other slaves before. That kind of humiliation and treatment wasn't even deserved by _rats_.

Once they got out of the car at the hotel, she was about to pass out. Sasuke had to help her get to the elevator and then to the room. She was grateful that Hiyashi had gotten three separate rooms—one for each pair. She dropped onto the bed without bothering to get out of her jeans and t-shirt in favor of just laying down on top of the covers and passing out.

XX

Sasuke sighed when Sakura passed out. He pulled her shoes off and pulled the sheets back on the other side of the bed before carefully moving her and tucking her in. When he had her situated, he put their bags in the corner and went to take a shower. He'd already showered off while Sakura had been getting their things together, but he still felt sweaty and dirty.

Maybe it was because he hadn't bothered to wash his hair before. He'd gotten too used to being clean. He stepped under the water and sighed, putting his hand on the wall. What was going to happen? He'd never worried about slave laws until now, but what if they were made worse?

Worse, what if they were changed to the point that Sakura was a slave again? He honestly didn't care if he stayed a slave his whole life, but Sakura didn't deserve that. She was lucky to get out of slavery so quickly—hell she'd been lucky that it was _Hinata_ who'd bought her. He doubted she would have survived long under anyone else. She was too headstrong.

He shook his head to make himself stop worrying and finished his shower. He got dried off and dressed and went to bed, laying down beside Sakura. The moment he was under the covers, Sakura shifted and pressed close against him. He paused a moment, unsure if he'd woken her, but it didn't seem like she was awake. He sighed quietly and tried to get to sleep.

XX

Sakura woke abruptly. She didn't know what woke her, or why she was suddenly sore all over, but she did know that she was _not_ in her room. She sat up, on the verge of panicking, when she remembered that she'd fell asleep when they got to the hotel. It was still dark out, and Sasuke was sound asleep beside her. She sighed in relief and lay back down, wrapping her arms around Sasuke and snuggling against his back.

"Sakura…?" He asked tiredly.

"Sorry…I didn't mean to wake you." She whispered.

"Are you okay?" She nodded against his back.

"I'm fine. Just sore from the trip."

"You're sure?"

"I'm sure." He loosened her hold on him and rolled over so he was facing her. She smiled to reassure him when she saw the worry in his expression. "Really. I'm fine." She kissed him lightly.

"Sakura…" She could tell he was still half asleep, because he deepened the kiss and didn't pull away when a tremble of pleasure went up her spine. He put an arm around her and pulled her closer and she could feel that he was rock hard through her jeans and his shorts. She lowered her hand and squeezed his ass lightly before letting the appendage wander to rub his cock lightly through his shorts. He shuddered and pulled away from her, pushing her hand away.

"Sasuke…" She pouted. "Come on, I know you won't hurt me."

"That doesn't—" She cut him off with a deep kiss.

"Will you _stop that_?" She growled, pinning him on his back and hovering over him. "For one, if we hadn't had sex there before, we _both_ would have been killed. And for two, I was _okay with it_. Hell, I _enjoyed it_ before I passed out. Now." She paused and dipped her head to kiss along his jaw. "We're both horny, so how about we fix that? Replace all the rape with _real sex_?" She whispered in his ear.

"But…" She shook her head a little and got off the bed. "Sakura…" She stripped and pulled him to his feet. "We shouldn't…you're pregnant…"

"It's been scientifically proven that having sex with a pregnant woman has no effect on the baby." She said lightly, pulling his shorts down to his ankles and getting on her knees in front of him. "I know you want this…so stop arguing, okay?" She waited, watching his face. After a long minute, he sighed.

"Okay…" She frowned a little.

"Are you saying that because I'm being insistent or are you saying that because I've gotten through to you?" He paused and she stood. "If you're not ready, then I won't force this." She picked up her clothes and started getting dressed.

"Sakura…" She paused when he spoke. She looked at him, ready to get shot down or something. Abruptly, Sasuke grabbed her wrist and yanked her against him. She gasped in surprise, but the sound turned to a moan when he crushed his lips to hers, holding her close and tight. Her stomach clenched and she waited for him to pull away.

He didn't pull away, not even when she trailed a hand down his chest and cupped his genitals in her palm. He didn't even pull away when she started rubbing his prick. "I think I'm ready." He murmured and she smiled a little, breaking the kiss to push him gently onto the bed. The springs creaked a little with the sudden weight, but they both ignored the sound as Sakura kissed Sasuke's chin lightly and trailed kisses down his chest and to his crotch.

She ran her tongue along the length of him and kissed the head lightly before taking him into her mouth and sucking him. He shuddered a little and it made her smile. She continued working until she could tell he was about to cum. She lifted her head and locked her eyes with his.

"Don't hold back…" She murmured before putting his prick back into her mouth and taking him as deep into her throat as she could. He gasped and released down her throat. She closed her eyes, unable to breathe, and swallowed it all. When he finished, she stood and gently rubbed his cock back to full hardness. She swept her fingers through her folds and decided she was wet enough to handle it. She got in his lap and put her legs around him, about to lower herself onto his cock when he stopped her.

"Wait." She frowned, but got off his lap and waited.

"Why are we waiting?"

"Because…" He paused. "I want to…" He reached and slipped his fingers into her snatch and she gasped in surprise.

"Okay…" He shifted his fingers inside her, rubbing her clit with his thumb, and she nearly collapsed, her knees going weak. She pushed his hand back and lay down on the bed, spreading her legs. He knelt in front of her and started licking her snatch. "Ah—!" She gasped, putting her hand on the back of his head.

XX

Sasuke ignored the flavor of Sakura's pussy as he licked and worked to make her feel good. It wasn't fair that she was willing to give him head if he didn't do that for her too. He knew from experience that a cock didn't have the greatest flavor. She slipped his tongue inside her and rolled her clit between his fingers. She squirmed and shifted in pleasure, small mewls and moans coming from her mouth.

He put his fingers inside her and curled them to find that one spot that he knew would make her writhe in even more pleasure. He found it and her sounds became more broken and animalistic as she started breathing heavily and moaning his name. He closed his mouth around her clit and sucked lightly. It wasn't long before she let out a small shout and her muscles clamped around his fingers and clear fluid sprayed from her body as she climaxed. He stood and positioned his cock at her entrance while she rode out the orgasm.

He pushed into her and it was like heaven on earth. It was strange, because it wasn't the first time he'd had sex with Sakura, but at the same time those times had been rape. And those times also for the majority of it she was unconscious and having a Parasomnia attack. Was it so amazing because it was more of a declaration of love than anything else…? He forced himself to stop thinking and started moving, thrusting slowly in and out of her.

After a few moments—when she started meeting his thrusts and trying to quicken the pace—he sped up, bending over her to get a better angle. She put her arms around his shoulders and kissed him deeply—clearly not caring that she'd be tasting herself at the same time—honestly, he didn't really care about that either as he pushed his tongue into her mouth and explored there. Finally, he felt about to burst and started to pull out. She stopped him.

"No…release it inside…please…!" He shook his head and tried again, but her muscles clamped down on him tighter than a vice and he gasped as his control burst and he released inside her. She climaxed right behind him and he collapsed on top of her. He started to pull out, sure that she was satisfied, but she stopped him. "Do my ass…?" She whispered, and he nodded. He was far from satisfied, now that he'd relented to his aching desire for her. Hell, he was sure that he'd never be satisfied, even if they never stopped having sex.

He wanted to be the only thing she ever needed. He pulled out of her and touched her stomach gently. It was really starting to hit him that not long after his next birthday he'd be a father also. Thinking about that, he sincerely hoped that the new laws were for the better, so that he'd be able to take care of Sakura and their child the way he should.

He trailed his hand to her ass and pressed this fingers into the hole, stretching her. She moaned and canted her hips up to give him a better angle. He smirked and removed his fingers. She whimpered a little at the loss of his touch and he kissed her deeply, positioning his cock at her ass. He sheathed himself inside her in one thrust and her fingers dug into his shoulders almost painfully. He waited a moment until she shifted and relaxed her hands before moving.

XX

Hinata couldn't sleep. She was so worried about what was going to happen at the gala tomorrow night that she couldn't calm down enough to sleep. Naruto was passed out on the bed in their hotel room, and seeing how relaxed he was made her smile. Even after they'd gotten back home after the thanksgiving incident he'd been so paranoid and worried that even after he got to sleep he'd wake up regularly and it was obvious that he was having nightmares.

She sighed a little and looked out the window and at the view of the city lights. She glanced at the bed when she heard Naruto move. He sat up and blinked at her.

"Hinata-sama…are you okay?" She nodded and continued looking out the window, her worries making it hard to pay attention. "No you're not." He decided and she heard him pad over to her. She didn't look at him until he put his arms around her and held her gently.

"Naruto…?"

"What's wrong?" She sighed. "Please tell me, Hinata-sama…?"

"I'm worried…"

"About the gala…?" He guessed and she nodded a little.

"What if…what if they make the laws stricter…? What if they make it so you're stuck a slave…" She trailed off, trying unsuccessfully to hold back the tears she'd been forcing back since she saw the news broadcast about the law changing. Naruto tightened his hold on her a little.

"It'll be okay." He said lightly and kissed the top of her head lightly.

"Naruto…?" She looked at him, reaching to run her thumb along one of the whisker-like birthmarks on his cheek. "Are _you_ okay…?" He nodded a little and tipped his head to kiss her gently. Her eyes went wide for a moment before sliding closed in bliss as she put her hand on the back of his neck and deepened the kiss. After a moment they had to break away from each other for air.

"Hinata…" He whispered and her stomach clenched as he left off the honorific. His face flushed and he slowly moved his hands to cup her breasts. She gasped a little and tipped her head back. He swallowed and lowered his hands to slowly lift the hem of her shirt up.

"Go ahead." She encouraged him when he paused. He nodded and knelt in front of her, lifting her shirt up and over her head. She dropped the garment to the floor and waited for him to make the next move. Her bra clasped in the front, and he took advantage of that, unclasping it and letting it hang off her shoulders as he moved to kiss her heated flesh. When his tongue snaked out to touch her raised nipples, she gasped and her back arched. "Naruto…?"

"Hm…?" He closed his mouth around her nipple and started sucking on her breast like a baby, gently nipping with his teeth. She nearly lost her train of thought.

"Why…?" She couldn't finish the question, words just seemed beyond her when he started massaging her other breast. He broke away from her breast to answer.

"Because I love you and I don't like seeing you so upset." He said lightly, moving to suck on her tit again. She moaned quietly.

"Naruto…!" She gasped out and he trailed kisses down her stomach and used his teeth to unbutton and unzip her jeans, shimmying them down her legs when she lifted her hips to help. He left the jeans around her ankles and kissed her snatch through her panties, eliciting another soft moan from her. He started licking her through her panties and she tried to either get the offensive garment off or the crotch moved aside so he could _really_ touch her. He pushed her hand away and she whined a little.

Finally, he slipped his fingers under the waistband of her panties and started pulling them down over her hips, leaving them at her ankles with her jeans. Then he _really_ started touching her, putting his fingers inside her and suckling lightly on her clit. He put his tongue inside her and curled his fingers in search of the right bit of nerves to send her crashing into the throes of an orgasm. He succeeded in finding the nerves quickly and pushed the fingers of his other hand into her ass, finding another bunch of muscle and nerves to intensify her pleasure. Her back arched against the back of her chair and she twined her fingers in his hair.

Every touch, every slight movement he made…pushed her closer and closer to the edge of a high cliff that she felt that if she didn't jump off and into the water below she'd go insane. "I'm cumming…!" She gasped, every muscle in her body tensing up as she tumbled over the edge and into a screaming orgasm. Her shout—she was sure—was loud enough to wake everyone on their floor of the hotel.

Naruto backed away from her and she watched as he stripped and almost thrust into her. She stopped him when he positioned himself at her entrance. "Let me do you first." She said lightly, shifting to get her jeans and panties off the rest of the way before she slid out of her chair and knelt in front of him, rubbing his cock lightly. She looked up at him to see him nod and then turned her attention back to the matter in her hand.

She snaked her tongue out to lick the head of his prick. She grimaced a little at the flavor, but ignored it as she swirled her tongue around the head of him and took him into her mouth, sucking him. He groaned a little and tensed, clearly trying not to move. She pulled back, massaging his balls gently. "You can move if you want…fuck my mouth." She encouraged, taking him deep into her throat. Suddenly, his hands rested hard on the back of her head and he started thrusting into her mouth.

She winced, but held her mouth wide open and let him do it. She'd told him he could and she wanted him to feel as good as he'd made her feel moments ago. Her hand found his ass and she wondered if she could find the same place in him that he'd found. She pushed her fingers into his ass—a hard task with him thrusting into her mouth—and he stopped moving abruptly.

"Hinata…?" She curled her fingers, thrusting into his ass as she searched for the right spot. She felt a knot of muscle and nerve and rubbed it a little. "Ah—!" He gasped and she figured she'd found the right spot. She smiled and licked the length of his cock as she used her fingers to massage that spot in his ass and thrust gently.

"Does it feel good…?" She asked quietly, starting to suck on his balls and pump his member with her free hand.

"Yea…" He groaned. She continued assaulting him with touches until he tensed a little. "I'm about to…!" She quickly took his cock deep into her throat and spread her fingers in his ass. He gasped and released a load of semen down her throat. She swallowed on reflex so as to breathe and pulled back when he finished. She rubbed a little more in his ass, surprised to see that his softening cock quickly became hard again.

She removed her fingers and stood, putting the digits in her mouth and licking them lewdly before kissing Naruto deeply. He put his arms around her and pulled her towards the bed. She broke the kiss and lay down on the bed, lifting her legs and grabbing her feet to hold them high in the air. He didn't waste any time, sheathing himself in her wet heat with one thrust. She gasped and reached to guide his hands to push on her legs, nearly folding her body in half as he thrust into her.

"Naruto…!" She gasped, fisting her hands in the coverlet on the bed. He sped up and soon lost his rhythm. "Go ahead…cum inside…!" She moaned and almost as though he'd been waiting for her permission, he released inside her. She shouted out his name and followed in her second orgasm. He pulled out of her and she rolled over on her stomach, sticking her ass into the air.

He took the prompting and thrust into her ass. Her back arched and he grabbed her wrists, pulling her off the bed and thrusting deep inside her. The only thing she seemed capable of doing or saying was meeting his thrusts and making animalistic sounds as they made mad love like a pair of animals in heat.

%%%

Come on people! There are 28 people following this story, and 29 that have this on their favorites—a total of 50 (I went through and didn't count the ones that are on both lists) people keeping up with this story. I EXPECT A BETTER RESPONSE! So I'll put the vote up again—and _please_ people, help me out here. For the four people who voted already, please no re-votes. One vote per person please. Should the new laws be better or worse? If I don't get a decent response—because I'm out of filler ideas to stall further and can't decide which way I want this to go—this story will be placed on indefinite hiatus and/or ended with a very unsatisfactory ending (i.e. no more Sasu-Saku love making!).


	21. The Gala

**21- The Gala**

So here we are…I came up with an idea on how to make the laws better—as that is the majority vote now—so I'm going to try it. The only problem is that this means that the story will be coming to a close very soon…

%%%

The morning of the gala dawned bright and the sun was what woke Sakura. She moaned a little as she opened her eyes and then blinked at Sasuke. She took stock of herself quickly, still mildly disoriented with sleep. They were tangled together, connected at the seams with his cock deep inside her. How had they ended up like that…? Oh yea…they'd exhausted themselves with several rounds of sex and went to sleep like that.

It made her smile brightly, remembering that. She kissed him lightly to wake him up and gasped a little when his cock hardened inside her. Morning wood…she'd have to fix that before they went down to have breakfast with Hinata and Naruto.

"Sakura…?" She smiled at him and shifted a little. He groaned in response.

"One quick round before breakfast…?" She asked lightly and he was on top of her like white on rice, kissing her deeply and thrusting slowly into her. She moaned and wrapped her arms around him, completely content with the world so long as she and Sasuke were together. It wasn't long before he sped up and then released a load inside her. She followed in an orgasm and they got out of bed.

"Do you want the shower first?" He asked as he grabbed their bags and pulled out the clothes they'd packed to wear while she and Hinata were dress shopping and getting the boys tuxedos to wear to the gala. The gala…Sakura groaned a little upon remembering just _why_ they were in that hotel room. "What's wrong?"

"The gala is tonight. Not only will it be a media swamp, but there's also…"

"Don't worry about it, okay? Just…look at it like going to a campaign dinner or something like that." It made sense. And when she looked at it in that light, the prospect of the event wasn't quite as bad.

"Thanks Sasuke." She kissed him quickly and went to the bathroom to shower.

XX

Hinata woke before sunrise and slipped out of bed carefully, so as not to wake Naruto. She headed to the bathroom and took a quick shower. When she emerged wrapped in a towel and her hair turbaned up in another, she approached the bed, thinking it was high time that Naruto woke up. So she pulled her towels off and tied her hair back in a sloppy bun and slipped under the covers. She closed her mouth around Naruto's cock and started sucking him. He woke with a groan.

"What…?" The covers lifted and he looked at her in surprise. "H-Hinata-sama?" She frowned a little and sucked a little harder, massaging his balls with one hand. He gasped and his head hit the pillows. "Hinata…!" He moaned and that was what she wanted to hear. She always hated how he continued calling her 'Hinata-sama' even though they'd both confessed that they loved each other.

She continued until he came down her throat with a small shout and his member softened. She then lifted her head and crawled up to put her cheek on his chest. "Why did you do that…?"

"Because I wanted to wake you up." She said lightly. "And thank you."

"For what?"

"Last night…finally dropping that honorific…" She kissed his warm skin lightly and made her way to his mouth. She kissed him deeply for a moment before getting out of the bed. "Come on. We need to get dressed and meet with Sakura and Sasuke downstairs." He nodded, dumbstruck, and got out of bed. "I've already showered, so you can use the bathroom if you want." She grabbed her bag and pulled out the outfit she'd brought. Tonight was the gala…the moment of truth so to speak.

XX

Getting tuxedos for Sasuke and Naruto was cake. But Sasuke officially hated dress shopping. And he determined that if he ever got the chance to marry Sakura, he would resolutely _not_ be involved in any way with the dress. He just wanted to see it on her and then take it off at their honeymoon. He was sure that between Hinata and Sakura in the four hours they'd been in that dress shop the entire selection of non-wedding dresses had been in and out of the dressing rooms and on the girls.

Finally, close to lunch time, he and Naruto heard a deafening squeal from the dressing rooms. He wasn't sure if that was because the girls had shared with each other what he and Naruto had confided in each other earlier: that they had had sex the night before; or if they'd finally decided on dresses to wear. Sakura ran out in a beautiful red dress that had him staring. It looked perfect on her, as though it had been made with her in mind—form fitting to the ball-gown skirt with a colonial style to match her elegant features.

Hinata emerged in a much simpler pale, purple, drop sleeve, mermaid styled dress that had Naruto staring at her like a love-struck idiot. Well, Sasuke didn't have room to talk about that as he was sure he was wearing nearly the same expression at seeing Sakura in that dress.

"What do you think?" They asked together as though they knew the answer already.

"Perfect." Sasuke breathed, regaining his senses—and reigning in his newly found libido.

"Absolutely so…" Naruto said after a moment—probably having to deal with the same problem Sasuke was looking at. The girls laughed and headed for the dressing rooms again.

"We'll be right back." Sakura said lightly, disappearing.

"Then we'll go to lunch." Hinata said as she vanished in the back as well.

"Wow…" Was all Sasuke had to say in their wake. Naruto nodded in agreement and they exchanged a look before bursting out laughing. There wasn't really a reason to laugh. Maybe it was that they were just still processing that it was somehow possible for the women they loved to become even more breathtakingly beautiful.

The girls emerged in their street clothes and gave instructions to the driver outside to deliver the dresses and tuxedos to the hotel rooms before they all headed for the nearest restaurant for lunch.

XX

Sakura fidgeted with her sleeve a little as she and Sasuke got into the elevator to head downstairs and to the car. It was finally the moment of truth—the ultimate test of her skills as a slaves' rights protestor most likely—they were heading for the gala. And that meant that they were just a short amount of time away from discovering what changes had been made to the slave laws. She wasn't sure if the fluttering in her stomach was because she was so nervous and worried about what was going to happen tonight or if it was just because her hormones were raging and yelling at her to jump Sasuke's bones—despite the fact that she was wearing a corset and hoop skirt that had barely fit through the elevator door and he was in a tuxedo.

It was probably a combination of both, she decided quickly as she reigned in her instincts with much difficulty. They arrived on the ground floor all too soon and headed out to the car with the others. They squeezed in and Sakura was glad she was the only one with a big skirt.

XX

Hinata watched from the wall with Naruto as the gala unfolded. She wasn't one much for functions like this…though she enjoyed the chance to dress up and she absolutely loved the jealous look that Naruto got when he saw the men at the event smiling flirtatiously in her direction. It just proved that he loved her. She also liked watching Sakura when she got a glimpse of her.

Despite how much Sakura seemed to despise politics and dealing with events like this, she was idly chatting with old campaign acquaintances and looking like a regular politician. And then the proverbial trumpets blew and the mingling stopped and everyone moved to the tables set up around the room. Hinata and Naruto sat down with Sakura, Sasuke, and Hinata's parents. Conversations started up as dinner started and Hinata grew more and more nervous as time passed.

About half way through dinner, Naruto put his hand on hers and smiled at her. She was apparently not hiding her nerves as well as she'd hoped. She smiled at him reassuringly and tried not to think about the impending announcements. She looked at Sakura and wondered how she did it. she knew that her friend was worried as hell—for one, the laws could have been changed so that recently freed slaves were forced back into slavery—but Sakura's expression was all but worried. She'd probably play a damn good poker game.

Finally, a glass was tapped on and all eyes turned to the head table. The head of the council stood and Hinata swallowed tightly, folding her hands in her lap to hide the nervous fidgeting of her fingers. Naruto grabbed her hand and squeezed lightly. The speech started and Hinata went into a daze, only catching bits of the words. She looked at Sakura and saw her taking notes on her napkin, her expression growing increasingly excited.

XX

Was she really hearing this? They were really going in the direction that she'd been hoping they would! The majority of the speech was just gab to fill in the spaces and time while they embellished the cold hard truth: it had finally gotten through their thick skulls that slavery was unreasonable. She didn't understand why it had taken them so long to get that.

_Anyone_ could be sold into slavery, young or old. If your parents got mad enough at you, they could sell you off so they wouldn't have to deal with you. If your family 'needed the money' and you were in the way, whether you were a newborn or a hundred years old, they could sell you. And on top of that, there was the fact that even if you'd been really good friends with someone before slavery, the moment that collar was sized for your neck, they didn't have to have the decency to pity you—they could forget about you as though you'd never existed.

Slavery had gone from being something simple—in that people could only be born into slavery and they were able to be set free at any age after they hit puberty—to the chaos that it was today. Even if they were only changing the laws back to the way they were before…that would be good enough. Because almost all of the slaves that Sakura knew had been sold at young ages, but hadn't been born into it. And then it got to it. The major law that would change everything.

The tension in the room was almost tangible as the council head drew it out. The crowd was a mix of neutral media, anti-slavery activists like Sakura, and pro-slavery asses like Ino—and Sakura saw the blond sitting across the room with her parents and a much abused Sai. She hoped that they were forced to free their slaves then and there.

"The selling and buying of slaves is, in short, now illegal. Anyone found doing this will be prosecuted in the same way as they would for murder and prostitution." Sakura's inner self did a happy dance and she almost didn't catch the rest of the proclamation. "Slave owners may, if they choose, retain their slaves, but it is now recommended that all slaves are freed as soon as possible." Sasuke caught her hand and she squeezed it lightly, smiling at him. They both knew that the moment they got back to the manor, there would be a mass liberation of slaves. And that included Naruto and Sasuke. She looked across the table at Hinata to see her friend crying happily, clearly having a hard time resisting giving Naruto a hug.

And then she glanced across the room to see a small look of hope on Sai's face just in time for Ino to squash it with a harsh—but unnoticed by anyone but Sakura—squeeze of his crotch. Yea, Sakura highly doubted that things would change with Ino and her family. The speech continued, detailing minor laws associated with slavery and the changes made. She didn't really care much since they were only really listing off the former laws and how they were now changed. The important thing was that after this, _slavery would be nearly nonexistent_.

%%%

So yea, it's a really short chapter, but this was the best place I could think of to stop this chapter. I hope you're all satisfied with how I did the laws!


	22. Breaking the News

**22- Breaking the News**

So this is the last chapter before I do the Epilogues.

%%%

The ride back to the manor the next morning went by quite fast. Before Hinata knew it, they were back at the manor and she and Naruto were getting in her car to head back to the school. Her father was going to call her after he got finished with the paperwork at the citizenship office. She wondered a little how many of the slaves would stay at the manor after this.

"I can't wait to tell Neji-niisan what happened." She mused as she drove to the school.

"It's kind of like a dream…" She glanced at Naruto and took his hand.

"I know…" She smiled at him and realized they were already at the school. It really felt like a dream the way time seemed to be moving so quickly. She parked the car in her usual spot next to Neji's car and they got out of the car. She saw Ino park and get out of her car and immediately, Hinata quickened her pace.

They went into the school and headed straight for Neji's room. Fortunately, she could clearly hear an anime going behind the door.

Without knocking, she stepped into her older cousin's room and went to sit on the floor beside him. "Hey."

"Thanks for knocking." He sighed and turned down the volume on the TV. "What happened?"

"Father's at the citizenship office right now getting things together for a mass liberation at home." Neji laughed.

"That's great. So is it totally illegal or what?" She sighed a little.

"Unfortunately only selling and buying is illegal. And they 'recommended' that all slaves be turned loose. We all know that there will be a lot of people who don't…"

"Yea…the assholes of the world." He sat back a little. "Anything else happen while you guys were there?" Hinata blushed a little and cut her eyes towards Naruto.

"Not much really."

"Right…" He winked, making her blush darker.

"Neji!"

XX

Not surprisingly, a lot of the students who had slaves were either not at lunch or were alone. It made Hinata glad to see that so many of them had either done the paperwork themselves or had their parents do it so their slaves were free. Of course, she could clearly see Ino sitting with her new little group of friends—all three of whom had slaves who looked about like abused ghosts—chatting and occasionally hitting one of the four slaves kneeling on the floor at their feet. _That_ was just disgusting.

It was weird for her though, sitting alone at the table with Neji. They'd both opted to leave their cell phones with Ten-ten and Naruto in their rooms so that when Hinata's father called to let them know he'd finished all the citizenship paperwork it wouldn't interrupt a class or anything like that. Call it a mild case of separation anxiety, but she didn't feel very comfortable without Naruto at her side outside the house. As far back as she could remember, Naruto was always with her, so it was a bit unnerving to be away from him.

"You're going to have to get used to not having him right beside you twenty-four seven, Hinata-sama." Neji commented abruptly.

"What?"

"You look like you're about to panic. It's because Naruto's in your room and not here, right?" She nodded sheepishly.

"You didn't have any problems when Ten-ten turned seventeen…" He laughed a little.

"No. I did. But I'm better at hiding stuff like that than you."

"Oh thanks for the confidence booster, Neji. I feel a hell of a lot better knowing that it's _so_ obvious that I'm having a bit of trouble with being away from Naruto. And it's even better knowing that—"

"Will you stop already?" He laughed. "Keep going and you'll make a fool of yourself. But in all seriousness. It's not a big deal for you and Naruto to have some time alone outside the house." She sighed a little and put her head on the table.

"I know…" Neji put a hand on her shoulder.

"Just…try to think of it this way. When you get back up to your room after class, you two can have all the sex you want and it won't because _you_ want it. It'll be because you _both_ want it." She jerked her head up and glared at him, scarlet.

"Neji!" He laughed and shrugged a little.

"It helped me."

"I _don't_ have sex on my mind all the time."

"But I'll bet since you two did it the first time, you haven't gone but maybe one or two nights without it."

"It's only been _two days_ since the gala." She shot, but she knew he was right. They'd had sex just that morning. Neji laughed and went to his classroom. Hinata sighed a little and went to her own class.

XX

"Sakura, we probably shouldn't practice today…" Sasuke sighed as he and Sakura went into the training hall.

"I'm fine. If I get tired, we'll stop. But I'm bored." He sighed again and nodded, relenting. She was starting to show, and he knew that she was getting tired a lot faster lately. To make things worse she was quite…horny. Not that he really minded that much.

"Okay." So they started working on his fighting moves. He was starting to get used to the idea of learning how to fight when he hadn't had that freedom since he was six. After today, though, he'd be free to do whatever he wanted. Not that he wanted to do anything but stay with Sakura.

XX

"He's back!" Sakura looked up when Hinata's stepmother came into the training hall. "You wouldn't believe the size of the stack of papers he's bringing in from the car!"

"You mean…he's finished already?" She asked and the woman nodded, grinning from ear to ear.

"Yes." Sakura smiled and hugged Sasuke.

"Why don't we go see…?" He asked nervously. She knew that Sasuke was terrified that even with the new laws some slaves wouldn't be allowed to be set free.

"Sasuke…okay." She sighed and they went to the foyer, where servants were toting in stacks upon stacks of citizenship papers. Just how many slaves did the Hyuuga family have?

"Three hundred slaves." Someone said behind her. "This is just the main house…there are a few smaller branches of the family spread around the country, held together by the main branch here. My husband had ownership of all of the slaves in every branch of the family."

"Wow…I had no idea there were that many slaves in just this one family…and they're all free now?" She looked at Hiyashi's wife and she nodded once.

"Yes. The family representatives are coming in the next few days to collect the papers and get everything finalized." Hiyashi walked over to Sakura, holding a miniscule stack of papers.

"Why don't you do the honors of taking this to Hinata, Sakura?" He handed the papers to her and she looked them over. One set was marked with the name Uchiha Sasuke and the other marked with 'Uzumaki Naruto'. She covered her mouth and nodded.

"Okay." It was official. And she had the evidence in her hands. Slavery wasn't completely abolished, but it was a start. And everyone she cared about was free now. Sasuke touched her shoulder and she hugged him tightly, crying now.

"Sakura…?"

"You're free…" She whispered.

"I'm not going anywhere so long as you want me with you." He said quietly, holding her. She nodded a little, glad to hear it. She was just happy that he had the _choice_ to say that to her.

XX

Naruto turned Hinata's phone in his hands. It was only a little after lunch, but it felt like the day was just going to drag on forever. He hoped that whenever the phone in his hands went off to let them know about the mass liberation in the Hyuuga family the day would go a hell of a lot faster. But the phone never went off.

Instead of the expected call or text, the door to the room slammed open. He jumped in surprise. Sakura and Sasuke came into the room and he saw a familiar looking bundle of papers in Sakura's hand. He stood.

"Is that…?" She nodded and he grinned.

"We already stopped by Neji's room to tell Ten-ten." Sasuke said lightly.

"I can't believe it's actually done…" Naruto laughed a little. He felt like he was going to wake up from the best dream ever any second. Sure, he'd known that he wouldn't be a slave after he turned seventeen because of the family who owned him, but it was kind of surreal seeing the papers in Sakura's hands.

XX

After what seemed forever, the final bell rang and Hinata ran from the classroom and to her dorm. She threw the door open and almost asked if her father had called yet when she saw Sakura and Sasuke sitting on her bed with Naruto. Her eyes rested on the bundle of papers her friend was holding and she dashed over to snatch them from her.

"Easy, Hinata." Sakura joked as she scanned the papers.

"Does Neji know yet?"

"We told Ten-ten when we got to the school. She'll probably tell Neji when he gets back from class." She nodded slowly and hugged Naruto.

%%%

Yes, I know it's probably the shortest chapter I've ever written, but the epilogues will be ruined if I don't cut off here. And look! I managed a complete chapter that's just pure fluff! It took me long enough, I guess.

So I'm thinking of doing an epilogue dedicated to Ino the bitch. What do you guys think? First epilogue is Naruto and Hinata.


	23. Epilogue: Hinata's Fulfilled Dreams

**23- Epilogue: Hinata's Fulfilled Dreams**

I cry at the idea of this being the end of the story! Not the last chapter for anyone but Naruto and Hinata, but still the end of the story. Sad, isn't it?

%%%

Naruto smiled brightly as he sat with Hinata at Ichiraku. It was her birthday and she'd chosen to go to _his_ favorite place to eat. Oh well, he had a great birthday present for her—it was burning a hole in his back pocket it seemed. He was just waiting for the right moment to give it to her.

Soon enough, she was ready to go and they went home. Hopefully the training hall was set up. He couldn't help but grinning.

"What are you grinning about, Naruto?" He jolted a little.

"Nothing. Are you enjoying your birthday so far?" She shrugged a little.

"It's just another day, Naruto."

"But you're eighteen today." Again, he felt as though the little black box in his back pocket was burning a hole in the fabric. He'd ask her at the party.

"So?" Hinata sighed and parked in the garage. "Odd…" She looked around and Naruto saw a girl run across the yard with a wrapped present. He winced and got out of the car.

"Let's go inside."

"Right…" Hinata got out of the car and walked up to him, pressing close. "Think you're up to spending the rest of the day having sex?" He flushed brightly.

"Yea…" He took her hand and they went into the house. On cue, Sasuke ran up to them, looking genuinely worried.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?"

"It's Sakura. We were training and she just collapsed." Hinata gasped, eyes wide.

"Oh my, is she in the infirmary?"

"Not yet. I heard you pull in." Hinata nodded and ran to the training hall.

"Let's get a move on." Naruto said, feigning concern since he knew Hinata could still hear him. Sasuke rolled his eyes and they ran after her.

XX

"Sakura?" Hinata stepped into the training hall and looked around. Sakura was nowhere to be seen. She frowned and stepped further into the room. The lights went off, plunging the room into near darkness. The door slammed shut behind her and she whirled around, seeing figures surrounding her. She opened up her mouth, building a scream.

"Surprise!" The resounding cry actually made her let out the scream in response. The lights turned on to reveal pretty much everyone in the house—her father and stepmother, Neji and Ten-ten, Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto, as well as all of the servants—standing around the room which was decorated for a party. She blinked in surprise.

"What the…?" She looked at Sakura. The strawberry blond only grinned, holding her twin children—Hikari and Sora.

"Happy birthday, Hinata." She said lightly. Automatically, Hinata took Sora and held him carefully. They'd actually put together a surprise party for her? To be honest, she hadn't expected anything for her birthday—maybe a chat in the study with her father, but that was it. The crowd parted to reveal a table set up with what seemed like nearly a hundred gifts and a cake.

XX

"Naruto, are you going to give her your present?" Naruto jolted a little, pulling the box out of his pocket and turning it in his hands. "You'd better hurry, she's opening the last one…" Sasuke muttered beside him. He looked at Hinata to see her looking around hopefully for a present from him that wasn't there. Her face fell and he swallowed nervously. Sasuke and Sakura both shoved him forward and he stumbled a little, the box flying from his hands and hitting Hinata square on the forehead.

His eyes went wide as she picked up the box and opened it, gaping at the ring inside. This was _not_ how he pictured giving it to her! He stammered for a moment.

"Naruto…is this…from you?" She asked and he fell silent, nodding dumbly. The entire room went quiet and he swallowed a little, taking a step towards her. "It's beautiful but…" He glanced at the others for support and they only grinned at him. Some friends they were. Well, he thought. May as well get straight to it. So he knelt in front of her and gently took the box from her hands.

"Hinata…will you…marry me?" He asked softly, searching her expression. He had a feeling the answer would be yes, but a little voice in the back of his head kept telling him that her only interest in him was for sex.

"Yes." She answered, almost too quietly for him to hear. "Yes!" She said again and tackled him to the ground with a hug and passionate kiss. He went scarlet.

XX

The wedding was set for the middle of summer. To give time for Hinata to finish school and still have plenty of time to prepare. She already had plans to wear her mother's wedding gown. She'd always dreamed of getting married in that dress—old fashioned as it was. She'd also always dreamed of marrying Naruto. And now both of her dreams were going to be coming true.

After graduation, she didn't have anything to occupy her, so she started panicking quickly. The usual pre-wedding jitters. She'd seen both Ten-ten and Neji go through those before their wedding. It was different when you were actually experiencing them than watching someone else though.

The day before the wedding, however, she was perfectly calm. She had no idea why she was so calm—she wouldn't get to see Naruto until she walked down the aisle—but she was. The bachelorette party that night, however, caused a bit of a panic. The timing was horrible, but she and Naruto had sex every day anyways—and when she was on her period they just did anal and she wore tampons—so the prospect of being on her period during her honeymoon didn't bother her in the least.

What bothered her was that she should have started sometime that day and by the time midnight rolled around, she wasn't even spotting. Hinata was never even a day late on her cycle. Frantically, she went through the numbers again.

"What the hell are you freaking out over, Hinata? You've been perfectly calm all day." Sakura sighed.

"I'm late." She said simply and both of the girls present—her sister had been present up until they had dinner and had started drinking and talking dirty—gasped.

"You don't think you're…?" Ten-ten started, absently touching the small bulge in her stomach that represented her own pregnancy.

"I've never been late. And I've been taking birth control meticulously." Her tone verged on panic and Sakura—the voice of reason as she was neither pregnant, or planning on getting pregnant any time soon—touched her shoulder.

"Calm down. I've got an early response test in my bag." Hinata nodded slowly, trying to control her breathing. Sakura grabbed her bag and pulled the pregnancy test out—why she carried one with her at all times, Hinata still didn't understand. "Here." She took it and went to the bathroom. When the results displayed, she was sure her heart stopped. Plain as day, it read 'pregnant'.

After a long moment, she took a deep breath, threw the test in the trash, and went back out. "Well?" She sat down heavily.

"I'm pregnant." She whispered. "I'm pregnant…" She repeated as it sunk in.

"Oh wow…" Both of her friends looked at each other.

"Maybe we should get to bed…? We've all got to get up early to get ready for the wedding tomorrow." Sakura suggested and they all nodded in agreement, retreating to their rooms.

XX

Naruto fidgeted nervously as he waited at the altar. Sasuke touched his shoulder a little.

"Calm down, Naruto." He whispered.

"I can't help it…" He whispered back. Then the music started and he was sure his heart stopped. His mind went blank enough to cause the function to stop. The doors at the back of the chapel opened and Hinata's youngest sister—the flower girl—came out in her little kid version of her sister's dress(1), tossing sweet smelling lilac colored rose petals from her little basket. Then came the bridesmaids—Hanabi and Ten-ten—in their pastel dresses.

He heard Neji let out a soft breath when Ten-ten walked out. Of course, the sight of his pregnant wife walking down the aisle at his cousin's wedding would bring that on—but then again, Ten-ten was glowing with both happiness and her pregnancy (what it was that made women seem so radiant while pregnant, Naruto probably would never understand). Sakura walked out behind Ten-ten, smiling brightly. Naruto glanced at Sasuke to see a stupid grin plastered on his friend's face. Honestly, he figured he'd have an even dumber look on his face when—his mind went blank again.

Hinata walked down the aisle on the arm of her father. Naruto let out a heavy breath, unsure what his expression was. He honestly didn't care. God she was beautiful in her mother's dress. She reached the altar and Naruto barely heard the priest talking as he took her hand and they both turned to say their vows.

The ceremony passed in a blur and suddenly he was kissing Hinata in front of the gathered members of the Hyuuga family—all of the friends they would have invited were in the wedding party. Music started playing—their favorite song by Within Temptation(2)—and they went down the aisle together.

XX

Hinata grinned as she and Naruto got in the limo after the reception. They rode in silence to the airport and the boarded their plane in silence. It was when they got in the first class cabin—that her father had conveniently bought all of the tickets for to give them some extra time purely alone—that they spoke. Well, spoke at they stripped.

"We're finally married…" She said brightly, yanking her top over her head. Naruto nodded as he removed his pants. She got her jeans and panties off and Naruto gaped.

"I thought you were supposed to be on your period." She nodded a little.

"I took a pregnancy test last night." He stepped towards her.

"And…?" She pulled her bra off and grinned at him.

"I'm pregnant."

"Oh god…but you've been on birth control."

"I know. It's only ninety-nine percent effective, Naruto." She laughed and kissed him. "But we're married now, so it's fine." He relaxed and pulled his boxers off, not breaking the kiss. She pulled away and pushed him into the nearest seat. A sound went off and she glared at the 'fasten seat belts' sign that was now lit.

"Let's continue when the plane's in the air." She nodded and sat down. They both buckled in and Hinata watched the sign. When it stopped glowing, she unbuckled and knelt in front of Naruto. He unbuckled and opened his legs enough to let her get access.

She grinned and took his prick into her mouth. She sucked him until she was sure he was about to burst, enthralled by the sounds he was making. The vibration of the plane and the risk of the flight attendants coming in and seeing them making love only made her want more. So she stood, ready to straddle Naruto and ride him until they both passed out.

Naruto had a different plan, however, as he pushed her into a seat and began suckling on her breasts. She moaned, arching into his touch. While he had her distracted by that, he thrust into her and she bit back a startled shout. She hadn't been expecting him to do that. He moved up to kiss her and set a grueling pace.

All Hinata could do was moan and rake her fingers into Naruto's back. She saw him wince a little and dropped her hands to grip the arms of the seat. It wasn't long before they came to a shouting orgasm, but to stop anyone from hearing them, they kissed passionately in favor of making the loud sounds they usually did in her sound proofed bedroom at home.

"I love you…" She murmured when she finished riding out the orgasm.

"I love you too…" He whispered, kissing her deeply. She knew he was looking forward to their week at the Disney World resort—most of which she knew would be spent giving a porn soundtrack to their favorite Disney movies.

%%%

I couldn't help the sex scene. It just seemed the best way to close out Naruto and Hinata's side of the story. And it's been a very long time since I've been in a plane, so I don't remember if the seat belt light stays lit all through takeoff or if another light flashes when it's okay to unbuckle. And I couldn't help the Disney comment. I know someone who took their honeymoon at Disney World and did just that, giving a porn soundtrack to classics that should never be watched while horny.

Nakira's drawing me a portrait of the bridal party, so when she finishes it and gets it on DeviantArt, I'll put up the link.

This is AU, so get over it. I just figured that this one song by Within Temptation really describes their relationship—and it's one of my favorites by them. The song is Never-Ending Story—and if you read the lyrics, it's kind of confusing, but I think it fits with their relationship in this story.

So I'm thinking of doing an epilogue dedicated to Ino the bitch. What do you guys think? Next epilogue is Sasuke and Sakura—which will be the last chapter of the story–unless you guys want to see something happen to Ino first. Speak now or forever hold your peace!


	24. Epilogue: Ino's Comeuppance

**24- Epilogue: Ino's Comeuppance**

So I decided to let Karma come back and bite Ino in the ass. This is going to be a short chapter, but I think you guys will like it—maybe. NO SEX IN THIS CHAPTER!

%%%

Ino laughed a little as she sat in the barbecue restaurant. A flash of strawberry blond hair caught her eye and she paused in her conversation, looking over to see Sakura and Hinata with their little boy-toys sitting at a table. A waiter pushed two highchairs to their table and Sakura set up two babies in the seats.

"Ino? What—oh. I heard that Hinata actually _married_ her slave after graduation. Can you believe she'd be so…low?"

"What? She married Naruto?" Ino asked, shocked. Hinata really had no shame.

"Hey, let's go fuck with their heads a bit. Hinata's the only one there who's a real person anyways."

"Yea. And she's so low she may as well be one of them." Ino nodded in agreement and the three girls left their table to walk over.

"If it isn't the slave lovers?"

"Ino…" Sakura said politely. "And look at that. Yori and Sara too. It's been a while, girls."

"Yea." Yori laughed.

"Since you got yours." Sara mocked. Sakura seemed unfazed by their words, much to Ino's surprise. "These little bastards yours?" That got Sasuke aggravated and he started to stand.

"Sasuke, don't dignify them with a response please. It's bad enough they have the gall to act like that in a public place." He settled back into his seat and Ino noticed a ring on Hinata's finger.

"So you married, Hinata? What are you doing with Naruto then?" She mocked, and then she noticed that Hinata's stomach was swollen. "Are you…pregnant? Is it your husband's? Or the kid gonna be a bastard?"

"I'm glad you noticed, Ino. Yes, Naruto and I married last summer. I'm due any time now." They continued trying to taunt the group, but to no avail. Stumped, Ino and her friends gave up and went back to their table.

XX

A few days later, Ino was walking down the road. She was alone for once—she'd left Sai at the house since she was only going to the convenience store and kind of wanted to feel better about herself when she got home. It always helped her bad moods if she beat the crap out of Sai and raped him. And she was in a really shitty mood—Hinata's father had gone into the flower shop that morning to get flowers for Hinata since she'd had her baby about midnight the night before.

She got into the convenience store and started browsing. The door opened and a gun cocked. Gasping a little, she ducked out of sight and listened as maybe three people invaded the store, demanding money. She inched her way towards the back exit, only concerned about getting herself to safety.

Someone grabbed her by the hair and she gasped in surprise. She was a high jumper, not a fighter, so she had no way to defend herself.

"What have we here? A little flower for the black market?" Black market? Her eyes went wide. She'd heard that people were still trading slaves on the black market. Did they plan to make _her_ a slave? She was too high classed to become a slave!

"Y-You can't!" The man holding her barked a laugh.

"_You're_ not in a position to argue, girly. Trust me, no one will miss you." He growled and dragged her out of the store, tossing her gruffly into a waiting car. She let out a scream.

XX

She was tied to a wall, half naked. God, if she survived this, she was just as low as a freed slave…not even worth looking in the mirror. Someone came into the room—a woman with shockingly familiar features.

"Mom…?" She gasped out. The woman looked at her, snorted a little, and went through another door. Ino started sobbing. Not even her own mother recognized her.

"All right, Flower, you're up for auction next."

%%%

Okay, so I'm cutting this short because it's just too hard to continue without having Ino raped. And I'm not that cruel. Her final fate will be mentioned in the next chapter, but for now, this is it for Ino—if anyone's not satisfied with this, too bad!

Next epilogue is Sasuke and Sakura, the final chapter of the story.


	25. Epilogue: Sakura's Satisfaction

**25- Epilogue: Sakura's Satisfaction**

Sad thing…this is the last chapter! I mean, really and truly the end of the story. I will be in mourning for the drama…

%%%

Sasuke laughed a little as he played with his two year old children. They were both walking and starting to talk…already growing up too fast. Unfortunately, he and Sakura were still staying with the Hyuuga. Neither of them was able to get a job, or even a place to stay, because of the fact that they'd both been slaves.

No one wanted to hire people who'd 'only been freed because of changed laws and sympathetic freaks'.

"Sasuke…!" Sakura ran into the courtyard, carrying a bag.

"What?" He went to her. "What is it?"

"It's not the best, but I finally found a job." He blinked and looked at the bag in her hands. Inside was a maid's uniform.

"No…Sakura, you can't—"

"It's the only job I can get right now, Sasuke. Most employers still refuse to hire freed slaves…"

"I know that, but…" He sighed. "A maid is almost as bad as being a slave. I don't want to see you—" She cut him off with a kiss.

"Sasuke, it's an elderly woman who can't take care of her housework much anymore. All of her children live out of town and rarely visit. And she's a widower. Don't worry, Sasuke." He sighed in relief hearing that. "I really don't even have to wear the uniform…all the time."

"Okay…" He gave a small smile and kissed her lightly. "Well, it's a job."

"Hopefully it won't be long before I can get a better job. Hinata was talking about opening up a gym." She commented before setting her bag down and going to their children.

"Mommy!" Both shouted together and jumped her. Sasuke laughed a little and joined them.

"Maybe…it would be easier for you to get a better job if you were married?"

"Sasuke…are you asking me to marry you?" He gave a look of innocence.

"Did I say that?" Sakura laughed and kissed his cheek.

"You were beating around the bush."

"You mean you haven't met anyone while job-hunting?"

"Why would I? How could I when I don't even _look_ at men anymore." He lifted an eyebrow, feigning confusion.

"Oh?"

"Sasuke…you know that I love you. Why would I have any interest in someone else?" He smiled and kissed her. Sora and Hikari made noises of disgust and went back to playing whatever game they'd been at.

"I know. I just wanted to make sure."

"Honestly, Sasuke…"

"And _would_ you marry me?"

"Of course."

XX

Sakura hummed to herself as she cleaned the large mansion in some grungy jeans and a t-shirt. She was thankful that she didn't have to wear the maid uniform every day—just when her boss was expecting company and she'd be working. It wasn't revealing or anything, considering the black skirt went to her ankles, and it was kind of cute, but Sakura just didn't like wearing dresses all the time. The phone rang and she answered it since the woman she worked for was taking a nap.

"Hello? You've reached the Kitami residence."

"Yes, can I speak with Kitami?"

"May I ask who's calling?" The woman on the phone sighed tiredly.

"This is Haruno Hikari. It's kind of important that I speak with her immediately." Sakura nearly dropped the phone in shock.

"I'm sorry, she's been asked not to be disturbed, ma'am."

"Listen here, you little tramp! I need to speak with Kitami immediately. I don't care if you've been—" Sakura cleared her throat.

"Ma'am, I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't speak to me as though I'm a slave. I am a respectable employee here. My employer has asked not to be disturbed, and I am respectfully asking that you call back at a later time."

"Oh. I'm sorry then. I hadn't realized that Kitami had gotten rid of her slaves. Will you give her a message for me then?" Sakura rolled her eyes and grabbed a pen and pad from nearby.

"Go ahead, Haruno-san."

"I'm in a jam and need my lawyer to come out of retirement. I'll pay whatever you want, but I'll have no one else represent me." She wrote that down with a note of her mother's name and phone number. "Just have her call me back as soon as she can."

"Of course, Ma'am." The line went dead and Sakura laughed uproariously as she hung up the phone. Figures her mother would get herself into trouble—it was probably all her bad Karma coming back to bite her in the ass. She went back to her chores, greatly amused and very satisfied that she didn't snap while on the phone.

XX

Sasuke sighed a little as he tried on his tuxedo. It was a little snug, and he wasn't even sure why they were doing a big wedding. It wasn't like they really had anyone to invite. Outside of the Hyuuga family, Elena was really the only person they would be willing to invite. Sakura's family was out of the question as they were the ones who'd abandoned her at her first major rebellion. And he didn't _have_ any family left as they'd all been murdered when he was six.

But Sakura wanted a traditional wedding, and he couldn't refuse her. Besides, it was a rare chance to see her in a fancy dress since she hated wearing dresses often. So, he endured the long and drawn out planning and such. It really wasn't taking very long—apparently Hinata had been waiting for him to get up the nerve to ask Sakura to marry him, so she already had everything planned out and ready to go.

It was like he was going to someone else's party because of that though. Maybe it would feel more real when he was standing at the altar.

"I'll let it out a bit in the shoulders, but that's all it'll need really." The tailor noted, signaling him to get back in his regular clothes. Relieved, he left the room and changed, leaving the tuxedo on its hanger as he went to find his children. He found them in the courtyard with Hinata and Ten-ten.

"Done fitting your tux already, Sasuke?" He nodded and sat down. It was kind of strange, being the only guy out of their circle that stayed home with the kids. Neji had had a job since he graduated and started in college—he was planning to be a lawyer—and Naruto had managed to scrape up a job at the supermarket because of good timing. And when Sakura had gotten a job, someone had to take care of the kids, so Sasuke had opted to give up on the job hunt and be a stay-at-home-dad.

It made for awkward moments sometimes, though. For one, he was a guy, and two, Hinata and Ten-ten had known each other their whole lives while he'd only recently been brought into the picture. He was content with it, though. A door opened and they all looked up, wondering who'd gotten home. It was Sakura, much to Sasuke's relief. Sometimes she had to work late to help her boss entertain guests.

"Well…aren't you guys the lively bunch this afternoon?" She joked, walking over to sit by Sasuke and lean on him. She must have had a hard day at work.

"Long day at work?" She nodded, indicating that she was in the maid uniform she hadn't been wearing when she left that morning.

"Unexpected guest. You know how my boss is a retired lawyer?" They all nodded. "Well, apparently she's represented my mother in the past."

"Your…mother?" Hinata growled. Sasuke stiffened a little and Ten-ten hissed angrily.

"Yea. Karma's finally catching up with her. She got herself in a legal bind and wanted her old lawyer to come out of retirement to help her. Fortunately, Kitami-san flat-out refused."

"Okay, this is probably interesting. What did she do this time?" Sakura laughed.

"She got caught buying a slave off the black market. And it gets better. The slave she bought, turned out to be Ino. Apparently, if she doesn't get a lawyer to sue for unlawful imprisonment or something like that, she and my dad both are going to jail and their slaves freed. And I called Elena on my way home to ask about it, and she said that Ino was returned to her family, but when they turned her out on the street, she tried to drown herself in the river. She's on her way to a padded cell in Clear Rivers Mental Institution."

"Wow…" Was all any of them had to say.

XX

Sakura would have been freaking out over the wedding, if she hadn't been so busy with work and taking care of her kids. She didn't have to worry about anything but fitting into the dress and showing up to say her vows. That was good, because she didn't think she could handle worrying about the wedding too.

She started freaking out on the actual day, fussing over her dress and getting her kids dressed and prettied up. Why she was freaking out, she had no idea. It wasn't like she hadn't been waiting for this to happen for a long time. Maybe it was just the fact that after the wedding she and Sasuke would officially have absolutely nothing to come between them…no reason to worry about either one finding someone else.

"Sakura, it's time." She took a deep breath, fidgeting with her skirt.

"Do I look okay…?" Hinata laughed a little and nodded.

"You look great. Here's hoping Sasuke remembers how to breathe when he sees you." That made her smile and they left the dressing room. Ten-ten was waiting for them with the kids and Hinata's two sisters. "Here goes." They heard the music start and the two younger girls took the twins down the aisle. Ten-ten touched Sakura's hand lightly before following slowly.

"I'm so nervous…" Hinata shook her head a little.

"It'll be over before you know it." She nodded a little and Hinata went down the aisle. Sakura looked into the chapel and saw Sasuke standing there, waiting for her. She didn't even have anyone to give her away…her parents were both in jail and didn't care about her. The small gathering of people stood and she took a deep breath, walking through the doors and marching slowly down the aisle.

It seemed to stretch out for an eternity, but when she took Sasuke's hand, time didn't matter. It was almost like an out of body experience, the ceremony. She felt like she was watching herself in slow motion as they went through the vows, exchanged rings—which had belonged to Sasuke's parents, Hiyashi had managed to get hold of just about all of the Uchiha family's belongings, including the deed to their land—and finally the priest finished up and they were kissing.

After that, the reception went by in a blur and they were suddenly on their way to the old Uchiha house with the kids. While Hinata had had a chance to join the mile-high club on her honeymoon, Sakura actually had a job and children to take care of.

XX

Sasuke sighed a little as they turned down the long drive that led to the house he'd been born in. Sakura touched his hand lightly.

"Nervous?" He nodded a little.

"It's been…fourteen years since I've been here…I don't know what to expect…"

"A lot of dust. Unless Hiyashi-san sent someone ahead of us to clean house." He nodded slowly and got out of the car when they parked in the garage. He got their bags while Sakura got Sora and Hikari out of their car seats. She took the twins into the house and probably headed for the nursery to put them to bed.

Sasuke went to the door and paused, taking a deep breath. What if it was the same as it had been the night that—he shook his head a little. He wasn't six years old anymore. He could handle a house.

So he stepped inside and looked around. There wasn't any dust—in fact the place was sparkling clean—so it was obvious that Hiyashi had made sure the house would be clean and ready for them to move in. He walked through the foyer and looked into the front room. It looked warm and cozy enough, but he couldn't help but remember the night of the slaughter—his parents had died right in front of him on the living room floor.

"Sasuke?" He jolted a little at Sakura's voice. "Are you okay?"

"I…I'm fine…it's just…the last time I was here—" She took his hand and he gave her a small smile. "I'll be fine, really."

"If you're sure…" He nodded once.

"I'm sure. Did you get Sora and Hikari settled in the nursery?"

"Yea. And they're both sound asleep. They've had a long day." He nodded and led her to his parents' old bedroom…their bedroom now. He put their bags down by the door and yanked his shirt over his head. "So…we're married now."

"I know." Before he got the chance to say anything else, Sakura pounced on him, pinning him to the wall. "Sakura…?" She grinned and kissed him. He forgot what he'd even been thinking about a moment ago.

"The kids are finally on a normal sleep schedule. And it's been a while." He nodded in agreement and pushed her back.

"Okay then." He eagerly stripped and sat on the bed. Sakura stripped as well—painstakingly slow in his opinion—and joined him. He turned and pushed her onto her back. "You know…just because we're married won't make it any different."

"Yes it will." He rolled his eyes and kissed her passionately. He slowly trailed his hand from her shoulder to her naval and then pressed his fingers at her entrance. Sakura moaned softly and he pushed his fingers inside her. She was already soaking wet.

"You know, you could have told me and I'd have helped you out." He joked, removing his fingers.

"Just shut up and fuck me, Sasuke." She complained, making him laugh a little.

"Okay." He thrust into her and set a grueling pace.

"Oh god…Sasuke…!" Her arms went around him and he felt her fingers digging into his back. He groaned and soon felt about to burst.

"Sakura…I—"

"Go ahead…" He nodded and released inside her. Sakura followed almost instantly in a screaming orgasm and he kissed her to muffle the sound. They both waited in silence, listening for any sign that her shout had woken the kids. Finally, when they didn't hear anything from the direction of the nursery, Sasuke pulled out of her and reached across the bed to turn back the sheets.

"Let's get some sleep. We've got a big day tomorrow, settling in." She nodded in agreement and they both lay down in the bed, pressed close against each other.

%%%

And…We're finished. Sorry if the sex scene there was a little disappointing, but when you've got a full time job, a set of twins, and you just went through a wedding, one round's kind of all you have the energy for. Thank you all for reading to the end and being patient with my long in coming updates. Any final words? Good? Great? Think everyone was way too OOC? You know, the usual. (I really hope no one was so messed up by my twisted story that you can't read or watch Naruto anymore…)

In the words of my amazing lover/co-writer: "Flames will be used to roast 'mallows and wiener-burgers"!


	26. NOTICE

Moving to DeviantArt~! Preexisting posts here will remain, but anything new will be found at .com

Stories with mature content (Pretty much all of them) will require a DeviantArt account to view so I can keep maturity filters correct. Go watch me there and keep an eye out~!

I'm doing this to satisfy my own beliefs as there is no mature content filter on . My preexisting stories will also be available in edited versions on DeviantArt, so feel free to read those and tell me what you think.


End file.
